Vous avez un message
by VanessaJJ
Summary: 4 ans après avoir quitté Bella, Edward vit en solitaire et sa famille tente de vivre normalement. Jasper fait la connaissance d'une internaute et entraîne les siens dans le monde du 'chat' et des forums, sans danger pour eux et pour leurs secrets, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que derrière le pseudo 'Ims ny' se cache non pas une inconnue mais celle qui leur manque à tous... TERMINEE
1. Chapitre 1 Jasper

_Voici une nouvelle mini fic, sans doute en trois parties..._

**Vous avez un message...**

**PDV : Alterné**

**PDV Jasper**

« Il se prétend historien, pfff, il n'y a qu'un ramassis de clichés dans ce bouquin ! »

« Calme-toi Jazz, la dernière fois que tu t'es mis en colère pour ce genre de situation, Emmett a voulu défoncer tout un quartier. »

Je soufflai et écoutai comme toujours ma femme. Elle trouvait toujours les mots mais surtout ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi m'émerveillait toujours autant, même après plus de soixante ans, c'était suffisant pour me distraire de ma consternation vis-à-vis de ce livre soi-disant historique.

« Écris-lui ! » lança Rosalie depuis sa chambre.

« Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Comme ça tu vas vite passer à autre chose. La dernière fois, tu as ruminé pendant deux semaines, juste à cause du cours d'histoire. »

« Ce prof était un crétin qui lisait des notes fausses ! »

« On sait ! » me crièrent Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle et même Esmé.

« Rose a peut-être raison Jazzy. Écris à cet écrivain et tu te sentiras mieux après. »

Alice me prit dans ses bras et tout son amour me donna un peu le vertige.

« Ok... Oui c'est sans doute une bonne chose. Merci Rosalie. »

« De rien ! »

Je me mis à travailler sur mon exposé, car évidemment je n'allais pas me contenter de rectifier ses erreurs, j'allais donner à cet écrivain une vraie leçon sur la guerre de Sécession.

« Va en cours Jasper. » me dit Esmé depuis la cuisine.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le jour s'était levé. La famille s'affaira à se préparer pour une nouvelle journée. Il y avait quatre ans encore, c'était pour nous un moment privilégié, désormais, ça n'était plus qu'une routine et malgré ce que tous avaient pu me dire, je culpabilisais. C'était arrivé par ma faute, j'avais blessé notre famille, pire, j'avais brisé deux vies.

« N'y pense plus Jazz. » me consola Alice, elle me connaissait si bien.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. » ajouta Rose en posant une main amicale sur mon épaule.

Elle avait mis plus d'un an à décolérer. Quitter Forks et recommencer plus tôt que prévu l'avait énervée, c'était sa version. Nous savions tous qu'elle avait surtout eu peur des conséquences de la révélation de notre secret. Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire aux Volturis, pourtant elle les craignait, elle connaissait nos histoires et celles de nos cousins de Denali. Notre secret devait être bien gardé, c'était au péril de nos vies à tous que notre frère, Edward, avait laissé une humaine découvrir notre vraie nature. Bien vite, nous nous étions rangés à ses décisions et au fil des semaines, nous avions cru qu'enfin notre famille était complète. Bella aurait demandé à devenir un vampire, Alice l'avait prédit... Hélas, elle n'avait pas pu prédire la catastrophe il y a quatre ans quand nous nous étions réunis pour l'anniversaire de Bella.

La journée s'éternisa, je détestais le lycée même si j'aimais être immobile auprès d'Alice. Nous discutions très bas, en permanence.

« Tu devrais décider de l'appeler. » lui dis-je en sentant son humeur changer.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait mais ça ne change rien. »

« Il va encore dépérir pendant des mois. »

« Je sais... je voudrais tant qu'il accepte de revenir avec nous. »

Je remuai légèrement, Alice le nota mais ne dit rien. Je voulais aussi qu'Edward revienne, il ne m'en avait jamais voulu et j'avais du insister pour qu'il entende mes excuses. Si il revenait, j'allais vivre comme si c'était moi qui avais perdu l'amour de ma vie... et ça ne me tentait pas vraiment. Je ferais face, pour mon Alice et pour me punir aussi.

« Tu as fini ton exposé ? » me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Presque. »

« Tu devrais aussi laisser des avis sur différents sites internet. Je suis persuadée que tu pourrais même te faire passer pour un journaliste et descendre ce bouquin. »

« Je pensais en fait adresser une copie de mon exposé à la maison d'édition du torchon, histoire de leur faire prendre conscience qu'il ne faut pas publier tout et n'importe quoi. »

« Bonne idée. »

« Tu vois quelque chose ? »

« Non, désolée. Mais tu devais te douter que le livre ne serait pas retiré des ventes. »

« En effet. »

J'envoyai plus tard mon email avec toute mon argumentation à ce pseudo auteur, ainsi qu'à la maison d'édition qui me répondit le lendemain.

_De : serviceclient at editionsgreenandbarnes_

_A: jparkers_

_Le : mercr 18 juill 2011_

_« Monsieur Parkers, _

_Merci de votre intérêt, vos remarques seront adressées à . _

_Bien à vous,_

_Les Editions Green and Barnes. »_

Je tentai de ne pas me mettre en colère, il me restait à espérer recevoir la réponse de l'auteur, qui je l'espérais serait moins informelle.

Un autre email arriva, je ne reconnus pas l'adresse.

_De : ims_ny_

_A: jparkers_

_Le : mercr 18 juill 2011_

_Bonjour, _

_Je suis en charge des réponses aux lecteurs au sein de la maison d'édition Green and Barnes. Je suis désolée d'avoir du vous servir le couplet habituel. Votre email était passionnant, j'étais impressionnée par toutes vos remarques. J'aurais aimé faire plus pour vous, j'ai un conseil néanmoins : écrivez un livre ! Je serais ravie d'appuyer votre manuscrit même si je n'ai pas de pouvoir décisionnaire. _

_Je travaille aussi en tant que correctrice et quelques fois mon patron me demande de lire des manuscrits et de donner mon avis. Il le fait pour tous les romans d'amour surtout, quand bien même je déteste ça. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis frustrée de certains choix faits par les éditeurs._

_Autre chose, Couthail a bien eu votre message et j'ai pu constater que vous l'aviez rendu vert de rage, c'était si comique. Il s'agit d'un pseudo journaliste qui écrit sur des sujets très divers et j'ai souvent eu à le croiser dans nos locaux. Quand je lui ai tendu ce matin votre mail, il a pâli et l'a déchiré sans le lire. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait déjà reçu sur son adresse personnelle. Chapeau d'ailleurs ! Enfin bref, il était remonté ! Je me suis dit que cela vous ferait plaisir de le savoir._

_N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous souhaitez vous lancer._

_I._

Alice lut par-dessus mon épaule puis m'enlaça.

« Elle a raison, tu aurais vraiment du succès si tu écrivais. Quel dommage. »

« Tu crois que c'est une femme ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Evidemment, elle doit relire uniquement des romans d'amour. Elle a raison Jazz. »

« Oui... » soupirai-je.

« Tu devrais vraiment devenir journaliste. Juste pour cette vie et tu verras ensuite. Tu as tellement de charisme, les gens se ficheront que tu aies l'air jeune. »

« On verra. »

« Tu vas lui répondre ? »

« Oui, c'est la moindre des choses. »

« Un vrai gentleman. »

Elle m'embrassa puis partit faire du shopping avec Rosalie. Emmett me rejoignit et trépigna.

« Allez ! On se fait juste une partie ! »

« Je dois faire quelque chose, sois patient. »

_De : jparkers  
A : ims_ny  
Le : mercr 18 juill 2011_

_Bonjour,_

_Merci pour votre réponse officieuse. Je garderai à l'esprit votre conseil. _

_La réaction de Couthail m'a effectivement réjoui. _

_J._

« J'ai toujours pas compris le trip' d'internet. » me dit Emmett en ouvrant son ordinateur portable à côté de moi.

« Tu n'es jamais curieux ? »

« Bof... pas vraiment. »

« Internet est outil formidable pour rechercher tout ce qui t'intéresse. » lui répliquai-je avec enthousiasme.

Si j'arrivais à lui donner envie de « surfer », j'allais peut-être échapper à une énième partie de jeux vidéos. Hélas, Emmett ferma l'ordinateur et me tendit une manette.

« Pas maintenant, je voudrais voir quelque chose. » le repoussai-je.

« Quoi ? Encore des recherches sur les batailles de l'Antiquité. »

Je le dévisageai étonné. Il avait surement entendu ma discussion avec Carlisle une semaine plus tôt.

« En effet. »

« Ça craint ! Allez ! »

« Non, Emmett ! »

Qu'il pouvait être exaspérant parfois !

« Ok, merci frérot. Entre Edward et toi, je sais pas lequel est le plus marrant... » grommela-t-il.


	2. Chapitre 2 Emmett

**PDV Emmett**

Jasper était trop sérieux, j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à se prouver quelque chose en étant si studieux. Il avait vécu des décennies dans une atmosphère sauvage et cruelle. J'avais compris qu'il voulait oublier son passé et être civilisé, mais quand même ! Une partie de Call of Duty ! C'était tout ce que j'avais demandé ! En plus moi ce jeu, je n'étais pas fan mais comme c'était un jeu de guerre, ça aurait du plaire à Jasper. Sauf qu'il critiquait tout, il faisait la liste des erreurs, des anachronismes et c'était juste pas drôle...

Le lendemain, je séchai les cours, prétendant une soif express, je laissai en plan les autres, même ma Rosie. Elle me pardonnerait, pas de soucis. Esmé et Carlisle partirent à l'université où chacun enseignait. J'étais fier d'Esmé qui n'avait en général qu'un rôle de mère poule dans nos mascarades. Cette année, elle enseignait l'espagnol. Elle était fan de la littérature et mythologie sud-américaine.

J'étais donc seul pour mettre à exécution ma vengeance, enfin ma blague. Je pris l'ordinateur portable de Jasper et me connectai à internet. Je n'allais pas lui effacer tous ses dossiers, je l'avais déjà fait et il m'avait vraiment fait payer ça en me coupant toute envie sexuelle pendant deux semaines... La plaie.

Je consultai son historique, effectivement il était en plein dans les guerres de la Grèce Antique. J'ouvris un dossier sur l'origine du mot grec... bla bla bla. Je fermai. Je manquai d'inspiration... Les rares fois où j'allais sur internet, c'était pour dénicher de nouvelles blagues et farces, pour regarder les bandes annonces des films et jeux vidéos.

Un message apparut sur l'écran pour signifier un mail. J'ouvris la messagerie et lus le mail.

_De : ims_ny  
__A: jparkers  
__Le : jeu 19 juill 2011_

_Bonjour_

_Quel dommage que vous ne vouliez pas écrire ! Je suis persuadée que vous avez beaucoup de talent et que vous auriez rencontré un grand succès... enfin un succès auprès des gens passionnés comme vous d'histoire parce que pour rencontrer un grand succès, il faut rajouter de la romance pour ne pas dire du sexe._

_Je fais partie d'un groupe de discussion sur internet justement sur l'histoire, voici le lien si ça vous intéresse. Nous serions tous ravis de vous lire. Mon pseudo est le même que le début de mon adresse mail, si besoin._

_A bientôt j'espère._

_I._

« J'y crois pas ! Rosie ! »

Ah oui... J'étais seul. Je fouinai encore et lus les mails échangés entre Jasper et cette nenette... Une idée germa mais à chaque fois que je pensais à un truc à faire, je me dis qu'Alice allait s'en mêler.

Je me connectai sur sur le forum de discussion et me créai compte en utilisant le nom que Jasper avait inventé. Puis j'entrai sur le forum mais il était fermé, c'était inscrit: _RDV 20h / Heure de New_ _York._ Pas de chance pour moi. Je décidai de tenter la messagerie instantanée.

_Jparkers : Bonjour ism_ny._

_Ims_ny : Oh quelle surprise ! Vous êtes revenu sur votre décision ?_

_Jparkers : Vous avez raison, je dois y réfléchir, c'est intéressant._

_Ims_ny : Le forum ouvre ce soir, vous viendrez ?_

_Jparkers : Sans doute... hum c'est assez nouveau pour moi ce mode de communication. _

_Ims_ny : On s'y fait, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Jparkers : Vous êtes une femme ? (c'est pour savoir si je dois surveiller mon langage)_

_Ims_ny : Oui, et vous êtes un homme, je pense. Je me demande par contre quel âge vous avez. Votre connaissance est si étendue, je me suis sentie comme une gamine en lisant votre premier mail._

_Jparkers : Vous avez quel âge ?_

_Ims_ny : 21, et vous ?_

_Jparkers : 28_

_Ims_ny : C'est tout ? Pardon. J'ai cru avoir affaire à un homme de l'âge de mon père._

_Jparkers : Y a pas de mal._

_Ims_ny : Je suis censée travailler là..._

_Jparkers : Vous lisez quoi en ce moment ?_

_Ims_ny : Un roman, j'essaie du moins, parce que c'est... beurk._

_Jparkers : A ce point-là ?_

_Ims_ny : Oui, c'est très mièvre. Romans à l'eau de rose, on a une collection dédiée._

_Jparkers : Bon courage_

_Ims_ny : Merci, bonne journée._

_Jparkers : Vous aussi !_

Je me déconnectai et éteignis l'ordinateur. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre mon doigt dessus, pourquoi j'avais aimé parler avec elle ? Je ne la connaissais pas, je me faisais passer pour quelqu'un d'autre et je n'avais sans doute rien en commun avec elle, malgré tout ça avait été sympa. Ne pas avoir à tricher, ou à contrôler son corps pour ne pas paraître bizarre, c'était reposant.

En rentrant, Rosie me fit une tape derrière la tête. Je n'étais pas surpris, le lutin avait cafté...

« T'es gonflé Em. » râla Jasper.

« Tu vas garder un peu le contact ? »

« Non. » statua mon frère.

Je suivis Rosalie et une fois arrivés dans notre chambre, elle me regarda tristement.

« Tu t'ennuies ? »

« Non, c'était pas prévu, j'te jure bébé. »

« Tu devais être un vrai fanfaron... » me dit-elle encore plus triste.

Elle déprimait toujours en pensant à nos vies d'avant. Parfois, on imaginait si on avait pu rester humains et se rencontrer. Je l'aimais ma Rosie, je ne partageais pas ses regrets pourtant. Avoir des enfants... j'en avais pas envie avant, j'en suis sûr, je me souviens avoir courtisé quelques nanas à l'époque, juste pour m'amuser. Alors être éternellement avec la femme de ma vie, sans soucis et sans responsabilités, ça me plaisait beaucoup.

« Parle avec Carlisle. Il te permettra sûrement de discuter avec des gens sur internet. Tu devras inventer toute une vie mais tu en as l'habitude. »

« Et toi ? »

« Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Tu seras pas jalouse au moins ? »

« Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Et excuse-moi de t'avoir tapé tout à l'heure. »

« Ouille ! Ça me fait encore mal ! Il faut que tu te fasses pardonner ! »

Elle rit avant de me sauter dessus. J'entendis Jasper râler depuis le rez-de-chaussée... bien fait pour lui !

* * *

_Ça va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas..._


	3. Chapitre 3 Jasper

**PDV Jasper**

En deux mois, notre vie changea encore, c'était subtil mais notable. Nous n'avions plus cours et allions entamer notre première année à l'université, nos journées étaient libres nos nuits aussi. Emmett s'était vite pris au jeu du chat' et adorait correspondre avec des gens du monde entier. Alice s'était faite bannir de plusieurs sites de jeux suite à des plaintes et des soupçons de triche, Carlisle lui avait interdit de jouer en ligne. Depuis, elle se contentait de pirater les adresses mails des grands de la mode. Esmé avait commencé un blog de décoration intérieure et de design qui rencontrait déjà un grand succès. De mon côté, je passais beaucoup de temps sur le forum des amateurs de l'histoire que fréquentait aussi_ ims_ny_. Elle était très intelligente et curieuse, sarcastique aussi. Ses bons mots faisaient rire toute la famille. Parfois elle avait peur de dire une bêtise alors au lieu d'écrire dans le forum, elle me demandait en privé. Elle nous (la famille et le groupe d'amateurs) régalait de passages de manuscrits sirupeux et insipides, de fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, d'anachronismes, de raccourcis et libertés pris par certains auteurs.

Ce qui me plaisait surtout était qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel dans nos discussions, je n'avais pas à mentir. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je pouvais être quelqu'un, tout seul. Sans ma famille, sans même Alice, je pouvais être intéressant et parfois drôle.

Un soir, un débat anima le petit groupe du forum sur la théorie de la mort de John Kennedy. Ims_ny me contacta en privé.

_Ims_ny : C'était peut-être un peu bête de lancer ce sujet, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Jparkers : En effet, qui a eu l'idée ?_

_Ims_ny : Tom, évidemment..._

_Jparkers : Ah..._

_Ims_ny : Personnellement, je ne crois à aucune de leurs théories, je vais sans doute m'arrêter là pour soir. _

_Jparkers : Tu es l'arbitre en général, je pense que sans toi, ça va être un massacre !_

_Ims_ny : Vile flatteur. _

Elle annonça à tous son départ du forum et tous tentèrent de la retenir. Elle était vraiment un élément important de notre groupe. Elle nous laissa en plan, c'était difficile à dire mais j'avais la sensation qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette.

Le lendemain, je me permis de la contacter en journée.

_Jparkers : Tout va bien ?_

_Ims_ny : Oui, merci, disons qu'hier était une journée difficile pour moi._

_Jparkers : Ah ?_

_Ims_ny : J'ai eu vingt deux ans. _

_Jparkers : Bon anniversaire, en retard. _

_Ims_ny : Arf_

_Jparkers : Quoi ?_

_Ims_ny : Il n'y a que mes parents qui persistent à me le souhaiter... _

_Jparkers : Tu n'as pas d'amis ? _

_Ims_ny : Je n'en parle jamais, et dans la vraie vie, je n'ai plus d'amis. Et je n'ai jamais aimé fêter mon anniversaire, je déteste être le centre de l'attention. _

_Jparkers : Étrange. _

_Ims_ny : Je sais. _

_Jparkers : Pourquoi ? _

Pourquoi la questionnai-je ? Je ne voulais rien savoir d'elle en dehors du forum, je ne pouvais rien partager de personnel avec elle. Peut-être était-ce parce que quatre ans plus tôt, jour pour jour, j'avais détruit ma famille...

_Ims_ny :Je n'ai jamais été fan de cette célébration, trop timide dirait ma mère. Et puis... il y a quatre ans, il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible et j'ai tout perdu. Alors forcément, hier je n'étais pas dans mon assiette..._

Bella... et si c'était elle ?

Je refermai mon ordinateur portable et me levai. Non... c'était impossible... Alice se figea alors à mes côtés, elle venait de lire mon échange avec ims_ny mais n'eut pas pour autant de vision. Elle avait promis à Edward de ne jamais plus chercher à connaître le futur de Bella.

« Qu'est ce qui vous prend tous les deux ? » nous interpella Emmett qui regardait un match de football à la télévision.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » me dit Alice.

« Quoi !? » s'énerva Rosalie.

« On pense que Jasper est en train de correspondre avec Bella. » lâcha ma femme.

« Pas possible ! » s'écria avec enthousiasme Emmett.

« IMS, Isabella Marie Swan... et hier était son vingt-unième anniversaire. Elle vient de dire que quatre ans plus tôt, il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible, mon attaque, et qu'elle a tout perdu... »

« Edward. » murmura à l'unisson Emmett et Alice.

Edward allait bientôt revenir auprès de nous, cela faisait trois mois que nous ne l'avions pas vu, par souci d'épargner nos parents il consentait à nous rendre visite.

« Il va être furieux. » râla Rosalie.

« Dès le début, j'ai senti un lien avec cette nénette ! nous dit Emmett. C'est Bella ! »

Esmé arriva en courant dans le salon, les yeux écarquillés et plein d'espoir. Elle était allée chasser avec Carlisle.

« Bella ? Vraiment ? »

« Rose devrait appeler Charlie. » proposai-je, récoltant un regard haineux de la part de ma sœur.

« Hors de question ! Respectez la décision d'Edward. »

« Juste pour savoir. » tenta Emmett.

« Elle est à New York ! C'est si excitant ! sautilla Alice. J'espère qu'elle s'habille mieux ! »

Carlisle arriva peu après, lui aussi avait capté notre conversation de loin.

« Soyons prudents. » déclara-t-il.

« Allez ! Soyez pas vaches ! Elle est encore très marquée par le départ d'Edward, c'est clair. »

Emmett avait rouvert mon ordinateur et il lut à voix haute les derniers messages de Bella.

« De notre départ à tous, je pense. » ajouta-t-il.

« Il faut l'aider. » décida Alice.

Elle se figea, nous nous tûmes en attendant que sa vision cesse.

« Edward arrive dans dix jours. Et il va très mal réagir. »

« Et voilà, elle ne nous apporte que des ennuis celle-là. » pesta Rosalie.

« Arrête bébé, elle n'y est pour rien. Tout ça c'est de la faute d'Eddy qui se croit dans une tragédie grecque. Bah qu'il pète un plomb, je m'en fous ! Moi je veux aussi parler avec Bella. »

Le reste de la soirée, tous les membres s'inscrivirent sur le forum, même Rosalie qui voulait ainsi nous surveiller. A la demande quasi unanime, je me mis à pister Bella. Je trouvais facilement son adresse dans Brooklyn, sur GoogleEarth son immeuble paraissait décrépi. Elle travaillait à plein temps et son compte en banque était quasiment vide. Tous nous eurent de la peine pour elle, quand bien même Bella avait toujours revendiqué son aversion pour le luxe.

« Et elle ne fait pas d'efforts pour s'habiller. » déplora mon Alice en pointant les relevés bancaires de notre amie.

« Elle a mieux à faire Alice, la rabroua gentiment Esmé. Moi je m'inquiète du peu de dépenses en nourriture. »

« Oh j'ai trouvé une photo ! » s'exclama Emmett qui faisait aussi des recherches sur un autre poste.

Même Rosalie parut attristée, Bella avait maigri et le sourire qu'elle avait du faire pour cette photo, à sa remise de diplôme, était faux.

« C'était il y a un an environ... Elle a été major de sa promo, bravo petite sœur. » commenta Emmett.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » lançai-je, attendant en fait que Carlisle décide.

Notre père réfléchit de longues minutes, je le sentais très partagé entre la joie de savoir ce que devenait Bella et la tristesse de la savoir seule et sans argent.

« Imagine qu'elle ait un accident, elle ne pourra même pas payer les frais médicaux ! » arguai Alice alors que Rosalie jugeait qu'il ne fallait rien donner à Bella.

« Je m'explique ! s'écria-t-elle face à nos regards choqués. Si Bella apprend qu'on lui a payé en douce ses factures, une assurance ou l'avoir fait 'gagné' à des jeux pour recevoir des vêtements et produits de beauté... Comment pensez-vous qu'elle va réagir ?! Vous la connaissez, elle sera gênée et blessée. »

« Rose a raison, appuya Esmé. Nous ne pouvons pas la forcer à accepter quoique ce soit et tant qu'Edward n'est pas là, nous ne devrions pas prendre contact avec elle, même sous de faux noms. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » s'enflamma Alice.

« Alice, je t'autorise à provoquer une vision si tu décides de te révéler à Bella. » lui dit Carlisle.

Elle se concentra, encore et encore, ses sourcils se froncèrent, rien ne venait, je ressentais sa frustration.

« Je ne vois rien. » admit-elle, dépitée.

Nous aurions pu être angoissé si, au même moment, _ims_ny_ ne venait pas de m'envoyer un email.

_De : ims_ny_

_A: jparkers et seize autres personnes_

_Le : sam 14 sept 2011_

_Objet : soirée sur le forum_

_Salut à tous, ce soir c'est mon tour et je voudrais qu'on débatte de... Dracula !_

_RDV à 20h !_

_I._

* * *

_Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews et vous mises en suivi et/ou favori de cette mini fic! Ça me touche beaucoup!_

_Le prochain chapitre sera un PDV d'Alice mais consistera à des échanges sur le fameux forum! A bientôt!_


	4. Chapitre 4 Jasper

**PDV Jasper**

« Si elle accepte, faites bien attention à ce que vous écrirez. La règle est que personne ne peut vous demander des informations personnelles, mais les gens du groupe se connaissent un peu. N'oubliez pas que Bella vous connait, donc... »

« Ouais on a compris Jazz ! » me coupa Emmett.

_De : jparkers_

_A: ims_ny_

_Salut Ims,_

_J'ai parlé de ce forum à des amis et collègues, les acceptes-tu dans notre petit groupe ?_

_De : ims_ny_

_A: jparkers_

_Ils ont assez de culture ?_

Rosalie s'en prit aussitôt à Bella.

« Evidemment ! On a tout étudié, Carlisle a plus de trois cent ans et... »

« Elle ne peut pas t'entendre ! » la rabroua Alice.

Esmé nous rejoignit et Emmett lui tendit un ordinateur, il nous avait déjà connecté au forum.

_De : jparkers_

_A: ims_ny_

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont calés._

**Forum Histoire**

_- Ims_ny : bonsoir à tous et bienvenu aux nouveaux arrivants _

_- thebeast : salut ! Content d'être là, en plus je suis un fan de Dracula !_

- MissP : salut, je suis la femme de Jparkers, moi aussi je suis férue d'histoire et de culture générale.

_- 4evermercedes : bonsoir_

_- puitdesciene : bonsoir_

_- theboss : bonsoir à tous, je voudrais juste préciser que nos pseudos sont la fantaisie de thebeast..._

Les messages des quatorze autres membres leur souhaitant la bienvenue s'enchaînèrent, Alice était une vraie pile électrique.

_ims_ny : Commençons. Gdwill a accepté de me remplacer pour le sujet de ce soir, nous te lisons._

« Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Esmé. Qu'en penses-tu Jasper ? »

« C'est très inhabituel, elle adore mené un sujet. » avouai-je, perplexe.

_Gdwill : oui, les vampires fascinent et régulièrement reviennent à la mode. J'ai du me prendre la tête avec ma fille de seize ans au moins une centaine de fois en la voyant regarder cette série « Vampires Diaries ». J'ai compulsé les mythes les plus connus ainsi que les faits les plus sérieux et je vous propose de les étudier ensemble._

_- Le mot "vampire" (anciennement orthographié vampyre) a été introduit dans le langage courant au XVIIIème siècle par les auteurs romantiques qui contribuèrent à donner une nouvelle popularité à la créature. Auparavant et notamment durant le Moyen-Âge, en Europe de l'Ouest, les vampires étaient désignés par le nom de « revenants en corps », matériels, en opposition au fantômes, intangibles et immatériels._

_Le terme vampire lui-même provient initialement du serbe вампир ("vampir"), mot qu'on retrouve sous d'autres formes dans les autres langues slaves (wąpierz en polonais, upír en tchèque et en slovaque, et упыр ("upyr") en russe et ukrainien). Ce terme fut repris et germanisé en "Vampir" dans les premiers procès-verbaux documentés de l'administration autrichienne sur les cas de vampirisme en Serbie (voir Peter Plogojowitz et Arnold Paole)._

_Dans les dictionnaires, la définition du vampire se résume à quelques lignes : Mort qui, selon la superstition populaire, se lève de son tombeau pour sucer le sang des vivants. Quoique cette définition soit valable pour l'ensemble des perceptions du vampire à travers l'histoire, les détails varient considérablement d'une époque et d'une région à l'autre. _

_On dénombre ainsi trois principaux types de vampires à travers notre histoire moderne : le vampire folklorique traditionnel, le vampire des écrivains romantiques du XIXe siècle, et enfin les vampires des écrivains contemporains._

_- Les origines du mythe du vampire sont obscures et ne peuvent être réellement tracées qu'à partir du Moyen-Age. Toutefois, le concept du monstre qui aspire le sang ou l'énergie vitale des vivants est extrêmement ancien et se rencontre dans la plupart des cultures du monde. A travers les époques et les continents, de nombreux démons ou mauvais esprits ont pu jouer ou jouent encore un rôle similaire à celui des vampires modernes, bien qu'ils ne soient pas considérés comme des "vampires" au sens strict dans la mesure où ils n'en possèdent pas toutes les caractéristiques._

_Durant l'Antiquité, de nombreuses croyances populaires autour du bassin méditerranéen décrivaient des démons aériens s'attaquant aux hommes durant la nuit pour éventuellement leur sucer le sang.  
Au Proche-Orient, les démons akkadiens lilitū (qui donneront naissance au personnage biblique apocryphe de Lilith) étaient décrits comme des esprits du vent nocturnes, apportant avec eux les épidémies, et s'attaquant aux êtres humains pour les dévorer ou sucer leur sang._

_Pour le folklore grec et romain, les empuses étaient des créatures qui prenaient l'apparence de belles jeunes filles pour séduire les hommes, puis qui les vidaient de leur sang une fois ceux-ci endormis. Elles peuvent être considérées comme les ancêtres des succubes._

_Du folklore médiéval et des goules les lamies ne s'attaquaient qu'aux enfants et aux bébés, tout comme les stryges, qui elles étaient vues comme des oiseaux nocturnes monstrueux._

_Si ces légendes anciennes ont pu nourrir le mythe du vampire, les lilitū, empuses et lamies ne semblent toutefois pas directement reliées au vampire folklorique traditionnel ; ce dernier en effet n'est pas un démon volant nocturne, mais un cadavre revenu à la vie (voir partie suivante). Le vampire européen médiéval est donc plus probablement apparenté au mythe du « mort-vivants », qui se retrouve sous diverses variantes à travers le monde (voir les jiang shi en Chine et les zombies du folklore haïtien)._

_Il est fréquent de lire sur Internet des textes affirmant que Lilith (première femme d'Adam et démone dans la tradition juive) et Caïn (le second fils d'Adam et Eve, condamné à l'exil par Dieu pour avoir tué son frère Abel) sont les premiers vampires qu'ait connu l'humanité. Leur histoire serait consignée dans le livre de Nod, qui est souvent présenté (à tort) comme un authentique livre de la Bible sur les blogs et sites Internet. _

_En réalité, le livre de Nod est une pure fiction inventée pour les besoins du jeu de rôle Vampires : la mascarade, afin de donner aux créatures une origine mythologique. Il n'existe aucun élément permettant de relier le personnage biblique de Caïn aux vampires. Quant à Lilith, c'est seulement au XIXème siècle que le poète britannique George MacDonald lui donnera la caractéristique de « suceuse de sang » propre aux vampires. La tradition juive la dépeint comme une démone similaire aux striges et empuses des croyances antiques._

_Je vous propose de consacrer cette soirée au vampire « romantique »._

_- thebeast : tu nous a encombré l'esprit avec ton baratin !_

_- ims_ny : nous procédons toujours ainsi, celui qui lance le sujet doit présenter un exposé avant de lancer le débat. Il est interdit d'interrompre l'exposé ou de dénigrer le maitre._

_- Thebeast : le maître ? Wow c'est aussi un forum SM ?_

_- ims_ny : jparkers, n'as-tu pas prévenu tes amis du déroulement d'une soirée débat ?!_

_- Jparkers : je le musèle, c'est promis._

_- ims_ny : continues gdwill_

- thebeast : et toi tu es la grande prêtresse ? ;-)

_- ims_ny : je suis en quelque sorte l'arbitre. Arrête d'interrompre, thebeast !_

Emmett était hilare et les autres blasés, je savais que ce genre d'incidents risquaient de se produire...

« Arrête, si tu te fais virer du forum, c'est foutu pour toi ! » le prévins-je.

« Oh ! Je plaisante ! Ce type est ennuyeux, il nous a collé une tartine ! »

« Ce type est consciencieux. Je parle souvent avec lui, c'est un professeur de l'université d'Harvard. Alors ne me grille pas ! »

« De toute façon, avec ces pseudos stupides, on passe déjà pour des imbéciles. » râla Rosalie.

« Lisez la suite ! » les repris-je alors qu'ils s'en prenaient tous à Emmett.

_Le vampire, selon le stéréotype classique, est un homme grand, à l'air noble et élégant. Il est vêtu de manière raffinée, généralement d'un smoking et d'une cape noire. Il possède des caractéristiques physiques qui permettent de le reconnaître rapidement :_

_une peau très pâle et froide comme de la glace ; des canines supérieures longues, qui dépassent parfois de la bouche du vampire. On peut noter qu'il existe plusieurs autres signes, que l'on retrouve plus rarement : des yeux rouges, les paumes poilues, des ongles crochus ressemblant à des serres, les oreilles en pointe…_

_Ce type de vampire a été imaginé par les écrivains romantiques du XIXème siècle, qui se sont très librement inspirés des traditions slaves, et particulièrement de la région des Balkans. Leur création, plus conforme au goût du public que le vampire « traditionnel », prit une importance telle qu'elle finit par éclipser complètement le folklore vampirique local qui existaient anciennement en Allemagne, en Angleterre et en France._

_Ainsi, si la peau blanche est une caractéristique du vampire traditionnel ancien (en allusion au "teint cadavérique")... ce n'est pas le cas des canines hypertrophiées, qui elles sont ou bien une pure invention des auteurs du XIXème siècle, ou bien résultent d'une confusion avec d'autres créatures fantastiques (comme le loup-garou)._

_On démarre._

_ims_ny : merci gdwill, c'était très...complet. _

_Thebeast : oui bravo. Alors moi je ne crois pas non plus aux crocs._

_ims_ny : il ne s'agit pas de croire aux vampires mais plutôt d'analyser pourquoi ils sont à la mode._

« Et apparemment, c'est un sujet sensible pour elle. » remarqua Rosalie.

_- Ulysse51 : c'est pour plaire aux femmes, aucun homme ne s'intéresse à ce mythe ou fantasme dessus._

_- 4evermercedes :eh !pas question de sexisme ici !_

_- Ulysse51 :ok on est vingt et un ce soir, treize hommes et huit femmes._

_-Jparkers : theboss est une femme_

- theboss : merci de le souligner jparkers

- Ulysse51 : ok ok, donc douze hommes et neuf femmes, qui parmi les hommes ont regardé un film de vampire romantique ou lu un romans sur les vampires.

_-Wolverine : salut je viens d'arriver mais j'ai tout lu, je suis de l'avis d'ulysse51, les femmes ont un penchant pour le côté sombre d'un vampire mais je suppose que ça n'est qu'une question de sexe._

_- ims_ny : Wolverine, tu ne sortirais pas un peu du sujet ?_

- Wolverine : eh ! C'est toi qui m'a invité !

-Jparkers : je suis d'accord, parce qu'on ne représente que des vampires masculins. Si il y avait toute une littérature sur des démons femmes, ça aurait aussi du succès. Néanmoins les hommes sont plus visuels et donc moins enclin à « s'évader » en lisant un roman ou en regardant un film romantique.

_- thebeast : et par s'évader, tu sous-entends se branler ?! Lol_

_- ims_ny : deuxième avertissement thebeast !_

- the beast : ok ok.

_- missP : je suis d'accord aussi, d'ailleurs je sais de source sûre que thebeast s'évade souvent devant des films pas du tout romantiques et il adore quand les actrices sont grimées en vampire._

« Alice ! » cria Emmett.

« Bah quoi ?! Tu l'as bien cherché ? »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et notre frère glissa un œil vers Esmé qui ne cacha pas sa déception.

« Et on s'étonnera pas si son pseudo est « theboss », railla Emmett. Bon ok je me calme. »

« Je propose même que tu ne dises plus rien. » dit Carlisle.

« C'est qui ce Wolverine à votre avis ? » lança Alice, les sourcils froncés.

Je reçus alors un message privé de Bella :

_- ims_ny : Sérieusement, c'est qui ce type ? Tu es sûr qu'il a le profil du groupe ? _

_- jparkers :Je me posai exactement la même question au sujet de Wolverine... c'est qui ?_

- ims_ny : Un ami

-jparkers : Oh... il est avec toi ?

- ims_ny : oui enfin dans la même pièce. Alors ? Et toi ?

-jparkers : c'est mon cousin de passage, mais ne fais pas de favoritisme, vire-le si tu veux.

« Sympa, frérot ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

_- ims_ny : il n'a pas tort, c'était un peu barbant ;-)_

_- jparkers : pourquoi tu n'as pas fait l'exposé ?_

- ims_ny : c'était stupide, je n'y connais rien et gdwill m'a prévenue que le sujet le passionnait alors je lui ai laissé.

Ma famille était réunie derrière moi.

« Elle a peut-être voulu un prétexte pour parler de vampires, avança Esmé. Je veux dire la période est douloureuse pour elle, pour quelques heures, elle va pouvoir y penser et en parler à des inconnus sans pour autant compromettre notre secret. »

« Ça lui ressemblerait bien. » confirma Carlisle.

_ims_ny : j'ai une demande de « inthedark », il dit qu'il te connait._

Je reçus au même moment un message de « inthedark », ainsi que tous les autres.

_- inthedark : la comédie s'arrête maintenant !_

« Comment il a su ? » souffla Esmé qui se sentit aussitôt coupable. Je ressentis les émotions de chacun mais ne dis rien. Je tapai à ims_ny :

_jparkers : tu peux l'accepter, je te promets qu'il sera le plus sage._

* * *

_Alors? Ca vous a plu? Vous avez reconnu tout le monde dans les pseudos? Et qui est Wolverine? Et surtout qui est "Inthedark" ..._  
_A bientot!_


	5. Chapitre 5 Alice

**PDV Alice**

J'étais vraiment inquiète pour Bella mais Rose avait raison, si je l'aidais en secret et qu'elle l'apprenait ensuite, elle m'en voudrait et j'avais déjà beaucoup à me faire pardonner. « Inthedark », enfin Edward, nous passa un savon et comme il n'obtenait de réponse de personne, il nous avertit qu'il ne viendrait pas nous voir. C'était un coup bas, Emmett fut le plus rapide à le lui dire.

_- Thebeast : c'est pas cool, ça fait des mois que tu n'es pas venu, pense à Esmé.  
- Inthedark : vous n'aviez pas à reprendre contact avec elle ! Laissez-la vivre sa vie !  
__- Thebeast : mais sa vie est pourri et c'est de ta faute. Tu sais qu'elle nous manque, et puis on était pas d'accord pour partir de Forks._

Nous étions assis près d'Emmett sur le canapé, sauf Rosalie, nous avions vite deviné qu'elle avait prévenu Edward.

_- Inthedark : Ok, ne m'écoutez pas ! Mais si les Volturis ont vent de tout ça, on sera tous mis à mort.  
- The beast : On mettra ça sur ton dos frérot, le vieil Aro le lira en nous, moi je m'inquiète pas.  
- Inthedark : s'il vous plait, laissez-la.  
- Thebeast : elle est mal, mec, vraiment. Alors si on peut juste lui remonter le moral de temps en temps, se sentir de nouveau dans sa vie même sous de fausses identités, moi je prends et on est tous d'accord.  
- Inthedark : j'en doute  
__- Thebeast : si, même Rosie._

Emmett ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers sa femme, nous étions tous déçus par elle mais pas étonnés. Rosalie acquiesça à notre attention mais n'ajouta rien. Ma sœur avait d'abord voulu protéger Edward quand Bella était arrivée à Forks, elle représentait une telle tentation. Les quelques fois où nous avions dû partir précipitamment, parce que Emmett ou Jazz avaient craqué, nous devions nous rendre invisibles pendant plusieurs années et aucun d'entre nous n'aimait ça.

_- Thebeast : reste pour le débat, tu verras bien.  
- Inthedark : inutile.  
-Thebeast : tu es où ?  
- Inthedark : à Forks, Bella y est, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle ne se doutait de rien.  
- Tu peux lire dans ses pensées maintenant ?_  
_- Inthedark : non, mais dans son ordinateur oui. Elle est chez son père avec un Quileute.  
- Thebeast : wow, elle t'a remplacé finalement...  
- Inthedark : non c'est son demi-frère  
- Thebeast : hein ?  
- Inthedark : Charlie s'est remarié il y a deux ans avec une veuve de la tribu qui a deux enfants, Bella passe beaucoup de temps avec Seth, le fils de Sue, quand elle est à Forks.  
- Thebeast : c'est Jasper, elle est arrivée quand à Forks ?_  
_- Inthedark : cet après-midi, ça a été une décision de dernière minute.  
- Thebeast : Alice a tenté de provoquer une vision il y a quelques heures mais n'y est pas parvenu.  
- Inthedark : j'avais dit pas de vision.  
- Thebeast : Edward c'est Carlisle, j'ai moi-même autorisé Alice. Nous étions préoccupés des conséquences de notre communication anonyme avec Bella. Et quand elle n'a rien vu, on a décidé de participer au forum pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.  
- Inthedark : elle paraît en bonne santé, plus d'inquiétudes, je la suivrais jusqu'à New York et ensuite vous la laisserez mener sa vie.  
- Thebeast : hors de question !  
- Inthedark : Carlisle, je pensais que tu avais compris mes raisons.  
- Thebeast : c'est Emmett ! Frérot, j'en ai marre de cette situation, elle est une sœur et une fille pour nous, moi j'étais pas d'accord et comme tu ne viens plus, je ne vais pas t'écouter !  
__- Inthedark : Emmett, il ne s'agit pas de nous mais d'elle, elle est mieux sans nous, sans danger.  
__- Thebeast : c'est faux ! :-/  
__- Thebeast : ça signifie que je suis furax._

Emmett ferma la fenêtre de conversation avec Edward et comme lui, nous retournâmes sur le forum où les autres membres avaient continué d'échanger.

_- Wolverine : ok mais tu dois bien avouer que le costume est ridicule  
- Ulysse51 : j'ai jamais dit le contraire mais c'est essentiel de reconnaître visuellement le méchant.  
- ims_ny : Dgwill n'avait pas terminé !  
__- dgwill : C'est Heinrich Von Osseenfelder qui écrit le premier roman consacré à la créature, Der Vampyr en 1748. Il sera ensuite suivi de Goethe et de son poème Die Braut von Korinth ("la fiancée de Corynthe") en 1797, puis The Vampire (1819) de John William Polidori (valet de Lord Byron). __Sheridan le Fanu dans son livre Carmilla (1872) insiste sur l'aspect mortellement séducteur de la créature, et crée le prototype du chasseur de vampire érudit et spécialiste de l'occulte (précurseur du Van Helsing de Bram Stoker). D'autres auteurs britanniques, français (Théophile Gautier) et russes (Léon Tolstoï) s'essayent également au fantastique et mettent en scène des vampires. __C'est cependant le roman Dracula de Bram Stoker, publié en 1897, qui va définitivement remettre le mythe du vampire sur le devant de la scène, en l'éclairant d'un jour nouveau et en lui apportant de nombreuses innovations qui deviendront indissociables de la créature.  
__Par la suite, la légende du vampire ser_a _adaptée au cinéma dans des films de qualité très inégale, depuis le poétique et mystérieux Nosferatu de Murnau en 1922 jusqu'aux kitchissimes films d'horreur hollywoodiens des années 50. Tous contribueront cependant à fixer peu à peu les caractéristiques du stéréotype moderne du vampire et à familiariser la créature dans l'esprit du grand public.  
__L'image d'épinal du vampire aristocratique, aux cheveux noirs gominés, revêtu d'un costume et d'une cape et s'exprimant avec un fort accent slave est ainsi issue du film Dracula (1931), où le personnage éponyme est incarné par l'acteur hongrois Bela Lugosi. Par la suite, le britannique Christopher Lee endossera le rôle du comte transylvanien à une dizaine de reprises entre 1950 et 1970._

_- Wolverine : On l'a regardé il y a quelques mois avec ims_ny, on s'est bien marré, hein ?  
-Ims_ny : oui c'était ridicule.  
- Ulysse51:alors à quoi tu penses qu'un vampire ressemble IMS ?  
- Ims_ny : si les vampires existent, si ils sont effectivement dangereux et prédateurs, je pense qu'ils se cachent en ne paraissant pas dangereux justement.  
- Ulysse51 : tordue comme toujours IMS mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime !  
-Wolverine : pas touche Ulysse !  
Ulysse51: eh gamin, t'occupe pas des affaires des grands.  
__- Ims_ny : stop tous les deux.  
__- Dgwill : je savais bien que ce sujet ferait couler de l'encre. Je continue. Les auteurs du XIXème et le cinéma ont doté le vampire de nombreux pouvoirs surnaturels, que celui-ci utilise pour chasser ses proies : __un regard hypnotique, qui fait tomber sa victime dans une sorte de langueur et leur enlève toute envie de résister; __un charme sensuel, qui l'aide à se rapprocher de ses proies féminines ; __une force surhumaine ; __la capacité de métamorphose, que ce soit en animal (loup, chauve-souris, rat, hyène…) ou en brouillard ; __une immortalité partielle (à condition de se nourrir régulièrement de sang). __D'autres pouvoirs sont occasionnellement attribués aux vampires, tels que la télépathie, la téléportation, le vol… __De par sa nature, le vampire a toujours été associé aux animaux nocturnes et carnivores (loup, chauve-souris, rat, hibou), perçus comme des agents des ténèbres et du chaos._

_- Wolverine : raye le loup de ta liste dgwill, y a aucun lien plausible.  
__- Dgwill:je ne fais que citer des études. La découverte au XVIème siècle en Amérique latine de véritables vampires, les chauves souris de la sous-famille des Desmodontidae, va cependant ancrer la chauve-souris dans la nouvelle tradition vampirique. __Lorsque le vampire vient de se repaître du sang de sa proie (souvent des femmes quand le vampire est un homme, ce qui donne prétexte à la relation « sensuelle » et ambigüe unissant le vampire et sa victime), son teint devient plus vivant, sa peau se réchauffe et ses pouvoirs augmentent. Dans certains cas, il peut même rajeunir (au début de Dracula par exemple, le vampire est un vieillard laid, qui va retrouver sa jeunesse au fil de l'ouvrage)._

_- Wolverine: je le disais tout à l'heure, le sexe a une grande place dans tous ces mythes.  
- MissP : le plus sexy c'est Brad Pitt dans « Entretien avec un vampire »,  
__- MmeAC : Tom Cruise et Antonio Banderas sont hyper sexes aussi !  
__-MissP : oui tu as raison, tu n'avais pas encore parlé !  
__- MmeAC : je suis du genre discrète mais je ne comprends vraiment pas comment on peut trouver Brad Pitt sexy... bref ça n'est pas le sujet.  
__- Ims_ny : en effet mesdames.  
__- Dgwill : Heureusement, les vampires « classiques » ont traditionnellement un certain nombre de faiblesses : __la peur de l'ail ; __la peur de tout ce qui touche à la religion ; l__a peur des miroirs, les vampires n'ayant pas de reflet ni d'ombre (les miroirs étant poétiquement vus comme "les réflecteurs de l'âme") ; __ils ne peuvent entrer dans une maison sans y avoir été préalablement invités ; __la sensibilité aux objets en argent ; __la sensibilité aux rayons du soleil, qui brûle les vampires, voire les réduit en cendres s'ils y sont exposés trop longtemps.  
__Certaines de ces faiblesses sont de pures inventions des romanciers du XIXème siècle ou des cinéastes (l'absence de réflexion dans les miroirs a ainsi été posée par Bram Stoker dans son Dracula, tandis que la sensibilité aux rayons du soleil provient du Nosferatu de Murnau) ; d'autres sont tirées du folklore traditionnel, comme la peur de l'ail ou des signes religieux.  
__Quelques-unes de ces faiblesses enfin ne sont pas propres aux vampires mais partagées par d'autres créatures maléfiques. C'est notamment le cas de la sensibilité aux objets en argent qui existe également chez les loups-garous, ou de l'impossibilité de pouvoir entrer dans une maison sans y avoir été invité qu'on retrouve dans de nombreux contes et légendes traditionnels._

_Thebeast : moi je trouve pas ça crédible. Un vampire est censé déjà être mort, donc rien ne devrait l'atteindre, l'ail, la croix, c'est des foutaises.  
Ims_ny : encore une fois « thebeast », il ne s'agit pas de croire mais de comprendre pourquoi ça plait.  
__Dgwill : Il existe en outre plusieurs moyens de les détruire définitivement : __les exposer aux rayons du soleil, comme vu ci-dessus ; __leur transpercer le cœur au moyen d'un pieu ; __les décapiter ; __les brûler (immolation par le feu) ; __leur tirer dessus en utilisant une balle d'argent. __La plupart de ces méthodes sont des méthodes traditionnelles anciennes (à l'exception de la première). On peut cependant trouver de nos jours quantité de livres préconisant conseils et avis sur les différentes manières de se protéger et de neutraliser (ou « tuer ») les vampires._

_Wolverine : franchement je trouve que tout ce buzz autour des vampires est nul, et qui achèterait un livre qui explique comment tuer un vampire ? Qui ? Non pour les nénettes, il faudrait un bouquin sur « comment séduire un suceur de sang » ! Aie ! IMS me tape !  
Thebeast : lol bien mérité même si tu n'as pas tort... Aie ! 4Evermercedes me tape aussi !  
- Ims_ny : les plaisantins, on se calme.  
__- Dgwill : On continue avec le vampire « moderne ». Plus récemment, le cinéma fantastique et la littérature ont donné une nouvelle interprétation du mythe du vampire, en s'éloignant du stéréotype qui régnait jusqu'alors pour donner à la créature une apparence moins caricaturale, et trouver un écho dans les interrogations et les valeurs du public moderne. Tout en gardant en grande partie ses pouvoirs, le vampire perd un certain nombre de ses faiblesses, phénomène sans doute dû à la baisse de l'influence de la religion dans les mœurs. Le vampire devient davantage humain, au point de voir éventuellement son aspect « prédateur » et bestial disparaître. Il peut tout aussi bien ressentir du remord ou des sentiments, et se pose des questions quant à sa propre identité. Ce trait de caractère est notamment exploité dans le Dracula de Francis Ford Coppola (qui introduit une histoire d'amour maudite absente du livre original de Bram Stoker) ou les Chroniques des Vampires d'Anne Rice. L'apparence du vampire peut changer du tout au tout suivant l'auteur, mais de façon générale, le vampire moderne ressemble et se comporte davantage comme un humain normal que par le passé. Le charme et la beauté restent toujours une arme importante du vampire moderne, comme c'était le cas du vampire classique. On note cependant que la version moderne du vampire perd parfois son aspect "aristocratique" au profit d'une apparence parfois franchement androgyne, suivant l'évolution des mœurs et des standards de beauté._

_-Ulysse51 : IMS tu avais raison, le vampire moderne se fond dans la société, je suis sûr que j'en ai déjà rencontré ! Lol  
__- MmeAC : et les strigoi ?  
__- Ims_ny : qui ?  
__- MmeAC : Les strigoi (prononcé strigoï) sont des créatures mort-vivantes qui font partie du folklore roumain. Généralement, les « strigoi » sont des âmes troublées qui sortent de leur tombe et reviennent tourmenter leurs proches. Le terme désigne une sorte de revenant avec un corps physique sans être pour autant un zombie. Avec la popularisation du mythe de Dracula et le fait qu'ils aspirent l'énergie vitale de leur entourage, les strigoi sont apparentés aux vampires.  
__- Dgwill : Oui j'allais en parler. Le strigoi a des canines proéminentes et des yeux injectés de sang. Une fois mort, son corps ne se décompose pas et garde une physionomie humaine. Selon Adrian Cremene, l'origine des strigoi remontent à l'époque dace. Les strigoi seraient des créatures de la mythologie dace, comme une représentation de mauvais esprits, les esprits des morts dont les âmes n'étaient pas dignes d'entrer dans le paradis de Zalmoxis, suite à leurs mauvaises actions. Strigoi pourrait avoir la même étymologie que stryge et fait partie du même fond mythologique que le vârcolac qui désigne, dans la langue courante, un loup-garou. Les Daces partageant avec les autres Thraces la même mythologie, on retrouve ces légendes à travers tous les Balkans, mais, comme elles ont été transmises uniquement par tradition orale, des transformations ont eu lieu, et les strigoi sont devenus, comme les vârcolaci, des créatures maléfiques détruisant et pervertissant l'âme des vivants, à ceci près que les strigoi sont des morts-vivants assoiffés de sang, alors que les vârcolaci sont des entités immatérielles qui ne se nourrissent que d'esprit et, au moment des éclipses, de la lumière du soleil et de la lune.  
__Il n'y a pas de mention écrite de légendes de strigoi avant le xvie siècle. La comtesse Erszebet Báthory, née en 1562 et morte en 1614, est le plus ancien exemple de personnage historique qualifié de strigoi. Un peu plus tard, le dalmate Jure Grando décédé en 1656 fut le premier vampire classique dont l'existence est documentée par écrit. Dans son Istrie natale, il a été qualifié de strigoi, mot istrien pour désigner un vampire. En tant que strigoi, il a terrorisé les villageois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit décapité en 1672. Ces deux personnages étaient en fait des criminels sanguinaires, mais l'adjectif de strigoi qui a servi à les désigner montre que la légende et le terme préexistaient. Pendant la dictature communiste, il était courant dans la population terrorisée par la répression et affamée par les restrictions, de murmurer que les dirigeants étaient des strigoi. Lors de la révolution roumaine de 1989, le cadavre de Nicolae Ceaușescu n'ayant pas reçu de funérailles, et ayant été enseveli à la hâte, le fantôme de l'ancien dictateur est devenu une menace dans l'inconscient de certains Roumains superstitieux. Gelu Voican, l'un des principaux porte-parole des coordonnateurs du coup d'État, coutumier d'outrances et d'attitudes caricaturales, a alors tapissé la villa du Conducător avec des tresses d'ail, remède traditionnel contre les strigoi._

« Je vous ai parlé de ce clan roumain que les Volturis a mis hors circuit il y a mille cinq cent ans, nous dit Carlisle, ils sont restés à la vue de la population, pourtant ils ont été oubliés dans les légendes. »

_-Dgwill : L'encyclopédiste Dimitrie Cantemir, au 18e siècle, mais aussi le folkloriste Teodor Burada dans son ouvrage Datinile poporului român la înmormântări publié en 1882 évoquent des cas de strigoïsme. Le strigoi peut être un homme vivant, né sous certaines conditions : __être le septième enfant du même sexe d'une famille ; être roux ; mener une vie de pêchés ; mourir sans être marié ; par le parjure ; par le suicide ; avoir été maudit par une sorcière. __Selon Ionna Andreesco, les enfants nés coiffés d'un placenta seront des strigoi à leur mort._

_- Thebeast : quelle imagination ! Et c'est du racisme anti-roux... mais c'est typique hélas.  
- Dgwill : voilà c'est fini, alors au vue de tous ces faits, pensez-vous que le vampire est nécessaire à notre société.  
- Thebeast : ouais ça fait mouiller les gonzesses !  
Ims_ny : troisième avertissement « thebeast », je te vire !  
_THEBEAST A ETE EXCLU DU FORUM_  
- Jparkers : je cautionne, pardon pour l'avoir introduit ici. Et non, le vampire n'a pas sa place dans la société  
- Dgwill : ne te blâme pas, mon frère par exemple est un abruti ! On ne choisit pas sa famille._

« Laisse tomber Rose. » lui dis-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à écrire.

_- 4evermercedes:je confirme « thebeast » est un crétin et pour répondre à la question, je pense que non, les vampires ne sont pas nécessaires dans notre société mais qu'ils sont un bouc émissaire comme un autre.  
- ims_ny : dis-nous en plus s'il te plait.  
- 4evermercedes : c'est parfois plus simple d'avoir peur de ce qui n'est pas réel plutôt que de ce qui l'est. Le monde est à la fois merveilleux et dangereux.  
- MissP : d'accord avec toi  
- Theboss : idem  
- Wolverine: oui pareil  
- Puitdescience : bravo 4evermercedes, c'est bien dit. _

Les autres membres du groupe approuvèrent Rosalie qui n'en était pas peu fier. Le débat continua et nous étions tous sur des chardons ardents. Edward était toujours présent sur le forum mais n'avait encore rien dit. J'eus une vision de lui, dans notre ancienne villa, un sourire aux lèvres devant son ordinateur portable, cela arriverait dans quelques heures.

_-Dgwill : et pour les façons de nuire à un vampire ? On a compris pour l'ail et la croix, ainsi que l'eau bénite. Pour le soleil et le feu, ça parait logique aussi. Qu'en est-il du pieu et de la décapitation ?  
-MissP : le pieu est évidemment un symbole phallique, celui qui tue le vampire, le héros, s'en démarque de par son humanité.  
- Dgwill : tu ne crois pas au vampire sexuellement actif ?  
- MissP : si !  
- Ims_ny : Inthedark, tu n'as rien dit, même pas bonsoir. Donne-nous ton avis sur la question.  
- Inthedark:Tout a été dit.  
- Ims_ny : C'est tout ?  
- Inthedark : Oui.  
- Ims_ny : le forum reste ouvert tout le weekend pour ceux qui le souhaitent. Bravo à Gdwill, j'attends des propositions pour la séance de mercredi soir. Pour les nouveaux, vous devez participer à dix séances avant de devenir maître. Bonsoir à tous._

« Quelle soirée ! » s'exclama Emmett en mimant la fatigue.

Rosalie lui fit les yeux doux et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre mais Esmé les retint.

« Rose, tu nous dois des explications. »

« Il devait savoir, il nous en aurait encore plus voulu si nous avions continué sans le lui dire. »

« Tu aurais du en parler avec nous. » ajouta Carlisle.

« Je pensais qu'Alice le découvrirait plus tôt »

« J'étais focalisée sur Bella ! » me justifiai-je et Jazz me calma aussitôt.

« Il ne reviendra pas... » soupira Esmé.

« Il reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas, la consolai-je. Laisse lui du temps pour s'y faire. »

« Vous voulez vraiment continuer ? » nous demanda à tous notre père.

« Oui. » nous dîmes d'une même voix.

« Bien... mais restons prudents. Nous ne devrions que participer au forum pour le moment. »

« C'est pas juste, Jasper lui parle tous les jours quasiment ! » pointa Emmett.

« Il n'a pas tort, Jasper, tu devrais espacer vos conversations. »

Mon mari accepta, nous gagnâmes nos chambres et la nuit fut consacrée à vérifier si les vampires étaient bien sexuellement actifs.

* * *

_Merci à LadyArthemyzia ! Elle m'a donnée l'idée d'impliquer Seth, et elle a eu raison, ça colle mieux à mon histoire que Jacob._

_Merci à BellaPattinson qui m'a fait remarqué que je n'avais pas assez creusé le sujet et avait loupé le mythe des strogoi, qui est effectivement le mythe le plus significatif pour nous._

_Il y a deux autres membres du groupe qui ne vous sont pas inconnus... Ulysse51 et MmeAC, des idées?_

_Ces deux derniers chapitres étaient un peu plus longs que les précédents, une exception vu tout le blabla sur les vampires que j'ai du vous mettre ;-)_


	6. Chapitre 6 Edward

**PDV Edward**

Je leur en voulais vraiment, à chacun d'entre eux, je me sentais trahi. Je savais que tous aimaient beaucoup Bella, qu'elle avait été vite dans les cœurs de chacun et rapidement considérée comme un membre de notre famille. Mais elle était humaine et fragile et innocente ! A quoi jouaient-ils ?

En dépit de tous mes arguments, j'étais si heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour aller voir ma Bella, enfin Bella. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique mais ils avaient raison, elle avait l'air éteinte et face à sa famille, elle tentait de cacher sa mélancolie. J'étais arrivé la nuit dernière à Forks, j'avais pu la regarder dormir puis évoluer avec son père et sa nouvelle femme ainsi qu'avec les deux enfants de Sue. Elle était forte en mascarade pourtant il y avait une ombre à ce joli tableau...

Une fenêtre de discussion s'afficha sur mon écran aussitôt le débat terminé.

_- Ims_ny : Jparkers m'avait dit que tu serais le plus sage, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu restes muet._

Au moins, ils n'avaient rien dit de très personnel mais j'avais reconnu la patte d'Emmett dans le choix des pseudos... Non je ne pouvais pas me révéler à elle. Si elle avait mis autant de temps pour aller un peu mieux et que malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait pas encore tourné la page, elle était du moins sur le bon chemin.

J'étais un monstre d'égoïsme, cela n'avait pas changé et malgré mes menaces envers ma famille, malgré mes bonnes résolutions, j'avais besoin de parler avec elle, d'avoir un lien, même superficiel avec elle. Ces quatre dernières années n'avaient été que douleur et désespoir, discuter avec elle me guérissait déjà.

_- Inthedark : c'était une première pour moi.  
- Ims_ny : je dois vérifier si tu veux vraiment intégrer notre groupe. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir est exceptionnel, on est un club fermé en quelque sorte._

_- Inthedark : tu parles de la bande délurée de jparkers ?  
- Ims_ny : exactement  
- Inthedark : alors je suis encore plus flatté d'avoir été accepté.  
- Ims_ny : tu ne l'es pas, pas tant que tu n'as pas fait tes preuves.  
- Inthedark : mercredi soir ?  
- Ims_ny : oui, vingt heures, heure de New York.  
__- Inthedark : ce qui explique ton pseudo, enfin une partie ?_

_- Ims_ny : pas très original je te l'accorde mais j'adore cette ville.  
- Inthedark : vraiment ?  
- Ims_ny : oui, c'est si facile de s'y perdre, de passer inaperçu et il y a des milliers de trésors.  
- Inthedark : je n'y suis allé que quelques fois, j'ai visité les lieux les plus touristiques mais j'avais aussi découvert un endroit atypique au sud de Brooklyn, Dead Horse Bay.  
- Ims_ny : Tu plaisantes ?  
- Inthedark : Non..._

Non, mais je savais déjà où elle vivait, je voulais juste qu'elle me parle de sa vie, en évoquant la Dead Horse Bay, je cherchais à savoir où elle aimait se balader.

_- Ims_ny : J'y vais pratiquement tous les weekends ! C'est mon coin à moi... enfin non, c'est quand même connu mais c'est si paisible et à la fois torturé  
- Inthedark : Exactement... paisible et torturé. C'est aussi une fenêtre sur le passé..._

Je n'y étais pas retourné depuis près de trente ans, cet endroit avait servi entre 1850 et 1930 environ comme site de production à base de cadavres de chevaux et autres animaux... pas très joli. Ensuite c'était devenu quasiment une décharge, désormais, le site était seulement touristique et en longeant la baie, on pouvait découvrir des objets anciens, pas toujours abîmés d'ailleurs.

Cela me rendait triste que Bella puisse aimer un endroit si glauque mais si elle s'était réellement passionnée pour cette ville, la Dead Horse Bay était comme un musée.

_- Ims_ny : c'est comme un musée._

Je souris seul, ému et égoïstement heureux, nous partagions tant de traits communs.

_- Ims_ny : alors à mercredi « Inthedark »._  
_- Inthedark : à mercredi la new-yorkaise._  
_- Ims_ny : d'ailleurs pour le débat de samedi prochain, je vais parler d'un endroit assez spécial_  
_- Inthedark : toujours à New York_  
_- ims_ny : une île qui s'appelle Hart Island..._  
_- Inthedark : je dois m'inquiéter que tu ne fréquentes que des lieux de mort ?_

Je commençais réellement à m'inquiéter...

_- Ims_ny : non ! Par le passé j'ai déjà parlé des merveilles de New York, je suis la seule à y vivre dans notre groupe, alors les autres ont adoré. Maintenant que j'ai fait le tour des endroits sympas, spectaculaires, grandioses etc je passe aux lieux sombres, méconnus et riches... en histoire !_  
_- Inthedark : ok, me voilà rassuré, je ne suis pas tombé dans un groupe sataniste..._  
_- Ims_ny : très drôle (pas du tout drôle ! ) A mercredi ! Je prends l'avion demain, j'ai besoin de mes huit heures de sommeil_  
_- Inthedark : a mercredi_

« Fais de beaux rêves ma Bella. »

J'éteignis mon ordinateur, ignorant les messages de Carlisle me demandant de l'appeler pour discuter de la situation puis dus lutter pour ne pas aller chez le shérif et regarder mon ange dormir.

* * *

_Ça vous a plu ce PDV d'Edward?_

_pour les pseudos, j'ai eu quelques personnes qui n'ont pas compris qui est qui et je m'en excuse, évidemment pour moi ça paraissait logique, alors je vous fais une rapide récap_

_ims_ny: Bella_  
_jparkers: Jasper_  
_thebeast: Emmett_  
_puitdescience: Carlisle_  
_theboss: Esmé_  
_4evermercedes: Rosalie_  
_MissP: Alice_  
_Wolverine: Seth_  
_Mme AC: Angela_  
_Inthedark: Edward_

_Merci pour vos reviews! quelle chance et que plaisir!_


	7. Chapitre 7 Emmett

_Merci pour vos reviews_

* * *

**PDV Emmett**

Edward nous avait fait la tête pendant des semaines et Esmé avait décidé que nous avions besoin d'être à nouveau tous ensemble pour recréer une harmonie familiale. Personne n'avait envie d'être avec Edward, il n'allait pas être ravi qu'on débarque et nos pensées allaient sûrement le déranger, Alice l'avait vu. Mais Esmé était la patronne, il fallait obéir et nous étions préparés.

Après avoir loué un grand loft en plein Manhattan, Esmé, grâce aux talents de Jasper, eut le numéro de téléphone du propriétaire du studio qu'Edward s'était dégoté. Elle résilia son bail et tous ses abonnements. Le jour où nous arrivâmes, mon frère était en train de s'engueuler avec les déménageurs, nous pouvions l'entendre à plus de cinq cent mètres, dans cette ville bruyante. En arrivant à la porte de son studio, il était résolu et énervé, frustré sûrement de ne pas pouvoir nous enguirlander devant des humains.

« Allons-y. » dit simplement Esmé.

Il la suivit en maugréant qu'il en avait assez qu'on décide pour lui. L'installation dans le loft fut rapide, tout était déjà meublé, nous n'avions que quelques sacs, Alice et Rosalie avaient du se contenter de six valises chacune.

Très vite, je compris qu'Edward continuait de communiquer avec Bella. Mon problème était que je ne savais pas cacher mes pensées. Une semaine après notre arrivée à New York, profitant d'un moment où ni Alice, Esmé, ni Rosalie étaient sorties pour faire du shopping, je les pressais tous d'aller dans la chambre d'Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Te parler. » répondis-je avec sarcasme.

Les autres n'avaient aucune idée de ce que j'avais derrière la tête, j'étais rarement celui qui proposait quoique ce soit, je suivais le troupeau en général.

« On sait que tu suis Bella tous les jours de chez elle jusqu'à son travail et sur le trajet du retour le soir. On sait aussi que tu lui parles toujours sur internet. » assénai-je, les autres masquèrent leur surprise assez mal, sauf Alice évidemment.

« Et alors ? » répliqua Edward, acide.

Son regard aurait pu me flinguer, il ne se serait pas tant contenu si j'étais venu seul. Il acquiesça silencieusement à ma réflexion.

« Je veux continuer aussi à lui parler. Je vais le faire, je voulais juste te prévenir. » continuai-je.

« Non Emmett. »

« Pourquoi toi tu aurais le droit ? Tu t'es comporté comme un salop avec elle et avec nous ? »

« Emmett ! » s'offusqua ma mère.

« On pense tous pareil. Puisque tu as choisi de garder le contact, on en a autant le droit. Oublie pas qu'on l'avait acceptée dans notre famille. »

« Vous pensez tous pareil. » murmura-t-il après nous avoir scanné.

« Elle a besoin de nous. » ajouta Alice.

« Aucun faux pas. » nous menaça Edward.

Carlisle rit tout bas, je le regardai, médusé, tandis qu'il pointa un doigt accusateur sur son préféré.

« C'est toi qui a fait un faux pas, et nous en payons tous le prix, Bella la première. Ne nous donne pas d'ordres, tu n'es pas en position d'exiger ou de menacer. »

D'habitude, c'était ma Rosie qui avait besoin de se faire remonter les bretelles, j'étais sûr qu'elle adorait voir Carlisle s'en prendre à Edward.

_- Thebeast : salut ims_

_- Ims_ny : salut_

_- Thebeast : tu veux bien me réaccepter dans le forum ? »_

_- Ims_ny : tu vas mieux te comporter ?_

_- Thebeast : non... j'en suis pas capable, c'est dans ma nature de vanner et de rigoler. _

_- Ims_ny : au moins respecte les règles, pas d'interruption lors d'un exposé_

_- Thebeast : merci ! tu es un vrai tyran mais je t'adore déjà_

_- Ims_ny : ne me fais pas regretter ma décision_

_- Thebeast : ça marche_

* * *

_Voilà qu'Edward n'est plus seul mais va-t-il le supporter? Vous le saurez très vite, promis_


	8. Chapitre 8 Edward

_Voilà la suite, j'ai fait vite, hein?!_

* * *

**PDV Edward**

_De : Ims_ny  
__A: Inthedark_

_Merci ! Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé seule ou bien j'aurais mis dix ans à la trouver. La librairie était un vrai paradis, tu avais raison. J'ai dépensé une petite fortune vu mon budget mais qui a besoin de manger ?_

_De : Inthedark  
A : Ims_ny_

_Tu as besoin de te nourrir, comme tout le monde. Je suis certain que le vendeur aurait accepté de te prêter des livres. La prochaine fois, demande-le lui._

Je m'en voulais tellement, elle aurait du continuer sa vie, étudier, ne pas être seule et pauvre. Si j'avais pu la faire mienne... elle serait choyée, aimée, à l'abri du besoin, plus jamais seule ou malheureuse. Je devais croire encore qu'elle était capable de se remettre de mon départ, je n'avais pas le choix.

Pour la protéger, j'étais prêt à tout, son âme si pure et lumineuse devait rayonner à nouveau, c'était mon but.

Je la suivais chaque jour, de loin, depuis les toits la plupart du temps. Cette ville était insupportable, bruyante et encombrée, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle y était venue.

Chaque matin, je la voyais marcher jusqu'au métro, son petit sac à main caché sous sa veste, marchant rapidement. Un tour dans les esprits des gens qu'elle croisait chaque matin m'apprit qu'elle était comme invisible pour eux, rien qu'une jeune femme pressée parmi tant d'autres. Je n'aimais pas ça, elle était tout pour moi.

Cela me rassurait de la savoir si dédiée à son groupe de discussion sur internet. Lors de nos quelques échanges, je découvrais la nouvelle Bella, plus libre, plus assumée, plus intelligente et passionnante. Mais elle était aussi plus mélancolique, plus secrète.

J'avais fouillé son appartement, réparé la fuite dans sa douche, son climatiseur faisait moins de bruit désormais, son chauffage ne tomberait pas en panne cet hiver, je l'avais changé avec un modèle neuf que j'avais du ensuite cabocher aux mêmes endroits.

_De : Ims_ny  
__A: Inthedark_

_Rendez-vous ce soir à 20h sur le forum pour mon compte rendu de_

_PS : ne te préoccupe pas de moi, je suis une grande fille_

Message reçu Bella, sauf que je ne cesserais jamais de me préoccuper d'elle justement.

_- Ims_ny : bonsoir à tous, je voix que les amis de jparker sont de retour. 'Thebeast' n'oublie pas notre accord_

_- Thebeast : chef oui chef !_

_- Ims_ny : le sujet de ce soir : ma visite à North Brother Island. North Brother Island est une île de l'East River, située entre le Bronx (dont elle dépend administrativement) et Riker's Island, à New York. Elle est située à quelques centaines de mètres au nord de son homologue, South Brother Island, et leur surface cumulée est de 81 423 m2. Voilà pour les faits._

_L'histoire maintenant : l'île a été inhabitée jusqu'en 1885, date à laquelle Riverside Hospital y a déménagé, en quittant l'actuelle Roosevelt Island. Le Riverside Hospital était un hôpital spécialisé dans le traitement de la variole, et qui servait aussi de lieu de quarantaine pour les individus touchés par la maladie. Mais le rôle de l'établissement s'étendit progressivement aux différentes maladies nécessitant une quarantaine. C'est ainsi sur North Brother Island que Mary Mallon fut placée en quarantaine, jusqu'à sa mort en 1938, j'en reparle après. _

_Le 15 juin 1904, le General Slocum, bateau à vapeur, s'échoua sur les côtes de l'île, causant la mort de plus de 1 000 personnes, soit dans l'incendie qui se déclencha sur le bateau, soit par noyade._

_L'hôpital ferma ses portes peu de temps après. Après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, l'île accueillit des vétérans de la guerre, qui étudiaient dans les collèges locaux et vivaient avec leur famille. Mais elle fut de nouveau abandonnée une fois terminée la pénurie de logements frappant le pays. Dans les années 1950, un centre destiné à des jeunes drogués y ouvrit ses portes. L'établissement prétendait être le premier à proposer à la fois le traitement, la réhabilitation et l'éducation des jeunes toxicomanes, mais dans les années 1960, des affaires de corruption du personnel et des cas de récidive des jeunes contraignirent le centre à fermer._

_L'île est actuellement abandonnée et fermée au public. Une forêt dense recouvre maintenant les ruines des anciens hôpitaux, et l'île fait à présent partie des colonies les plus importantes de Bihoreaux gris au monde. C'était très impressionnant. J'y suis arrivée peu après l'aube, il y avait du brouillard, c'était plutôt morbide. Pour arriver jusqu'aux bâtiments principaux, j'ai dû marcher près de quarante minutes, escalader des murets, sauter des barrières. Les lieux sont comme chargés d'une énergie négative. Je ne suis pas du genre à croire à ce genre de choses, même les oiseaux étaient silencieux._

J'y étais probablement pour quelque chose. Le samedi précédent, elle avait effectivement loué un petit bateau à moteur, assurant au propriétaire qu'elle avait appris avec son papa, shérif. Elle avait peiné à amarrer le bateau, puis sur le chemin, elle était souvent tombée et s'était même coupé à la jambe. J'avais du vraiment lutter pour ne pas aller à son secours. Elle m'avait impressionné par sa persévérance et son calme.

_- Thebeast : Tu nous racontes pour Mary Thypoide ?  
__- Ims_ny : Tu connais l'histoire ? (étonnée)  
__- Thebeast : tu crois que jparkers m'aurait parlé de ce forum si j'étais ignare ? (vexé)  
__- Ulysse51 : alors raconte-nous ma belle  
__- Ims_ny :Mary Mallon (née le 23 septembre 1869, morte le 11 novembre 1938), également connue sous le nom de Mary Typhoïde, fut la première personne aux États-Unis identifiée comme porteur sain de la fièvre typhoïde. __Comme cuisinière, elle causa l'infection de 51 personnes, et trois en sont mortes. Sa notoriété a été renforcée par son déni véhément de sa propre responsabilité dans la transmission de la maladie, ainsi que par son refus de cesser son travail de cuisinière. Elle fut mise deux fois en quarantaine sur l'île North Brother Island par les autorités de santé publique : entre 1906 et 1910 et de 1915 jusqu'à la fin de sa vie puisqu'elle y mourut d'une pneumonie à l'âge de 69 ans. __Mary Mallon est le premier porteur sain de la fièvre typhoïde identifié par les médecins, et à l'époque, il n'y a pas de protocole établi pour gérer une telle situation. Son cas est également rendu difficile à traiter par ses dénégations violentes de son rôle dans la propagation de la maladie ; en effet, Mary Mallon a toujours nié l'existence d'un lien entre son travail de cuisinière et les maladies chez ses employeurs. Elle affirme toujours qu'elle est en parfaite santé, n'a jamais eu la fièvre typhoïde, et ne peut donc pas en être la source. Les autorités sanitaires de New York finissent par décider que la quarantaine est le seul moyen de l'empêcher de provoquer d'autres épidémies de fièvre typhoïde. __D'autres porteurs sains de la maladie sont identifiés par la suite dans le premier quart du vingtième siècle, dont Tony Labella, un immigré italien présumé responsable de cent contaminations dont cinq mortelles, un guide surnommé Typhoid John présumé responsable de trente-six contaminations dont deux mortelles, et Alphonse Coltis, un restaurateur et boulanger._

_- Thebeast : vous avez déjà parlé des grands criminels ?  
__- Jparkers : non, ims_ny ne le veut pas... malgré les suppliques d'Ulysse51...  
__- Ulysse51 : d'ailleurs c'est quand que je pourrais faire un exposé ?  
__- Ims_ny : quand tu auras un sujet intéressant.  
__- Ulysse51 : arf_

« C'est qui ce guignol ? » dit Emmett depuis le salon.

« J'en sais rien, lui répondit Jasper. Mais il est très pénible selon Bella. Elle le trouve bizarre aussi. »

« Alors qu'elle l'exclue ! Elle l'a fait pour moi et c'était injuste. Lui il m'a l'air de vouloir la mettre dans son lit. »

« Emmett... » râla Rosalie.

Je les entendis se disputer un moment, Esmé et Carlisle parlaient doucement de leur prochain weekend romantique, Alice et Jasper étaient les seuls à rester attentifs au forum.

Je devais bien admettre que leur présence ne me gênait plus. Nous étions un peu revenus à la routine d'avant Bella, à la différence que je passais seulement mes nuits avec eux, qu'il ne me prenait plus pour un gamin arrogant qui ne croyait pas en l'amour. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient trop occupés à m'en vouloir d'avoir quitté Bella.

_- MmeAC : Et comment ça s'est terminé cette fois-ci ?  
__- Ims_ny : la routine  
__- MmeAC : C'est-à-dire ?  
__- Ims_ny : j'avais juste vingt minutes de retard pour rendre le bateau, le proprio a appelé les flics qui ont prévenu les gardes côtes qui m'ont vue en train de partir de l'île... juste deux heures au poste.  
__- MmeAC : c'est tout ? Le mois dernier tu y avais passé la nuit !_

J'avais du interférer, le poste de police du Bronx n'était pas un endroit pour ma Bella. J'avais payé sa caution et charmé la policière pour que Bella n'en sache rien.

_- Ims_ny : oui, les flics du Bronx sont plus cools.  
__- Thebeast : t'es une rebelle !  
__- Ims_ny : tu me croyais blanche comme neige ?  
__- Thebeast : nan, t'es une nénette avec des couilles, j'adore  
__- Ims_ny : euh je suppose que je dois te dire merci pour ce compliment...  
__- Inthedark : tu aurais pu trouver autre chose 'Thebeast'_

« Elle a vraiment des couilles ! plaida Emmett à mon intention. Tu imagines, toute seule sur sur île où il y a eu des fous et des morts à la pelle... enfin toute seule, j'me comprends. »

* * *

_Voilà, vous avez eu deux messages pour vous dire que j'avais posté deux chapitres ;-) J'attends vos reviews. A bientot!_


	9. Chapitre 9 Rosalie

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, voici la suite!

* * *

**PDV Rosalie**

« Tu es la seule à qui je peux faire confiance. » me dit en aparté Edward, à trois kilomètres de la maison.

« Et si je craque ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle est toujours une menace pour nous. »

Il se rembrunit une seconde, mentalement je lui dis « je plaisante », je haussai les épaules et repartis chez nous.

Ce weekend-là, je fus donc affectée à la surveillance de Bella Swan. J'étais du genre à vite m'ennuyer, j'allais donc devoir supporter l'humaine durant de longues heures. Que voyait-il en elle ? Je ne me l'étais toujours demandée, souvent en la présence de mon frère et il n'avait jamais pris la peine de me répondre.

J'étais postée dans l'immeuble voisin de Bella, Edward n'avait même pas meublé l'appartement qu'il louait « en secret ». Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une trousse de secours... pour Bella, au cas où. Il logeait au dernier étage et avait fait un accès au toit depuis son salon. De ses fenêtres, un étage plus haut que celles de Bella, on pouvait voir la chambre à coucher et la cuisine de la jeune fille mais elle ne pouvait elle pas le voir.

Bella commença son samedi à dix heures trente, elle entra dès son réveil dans une sorte de frénésie. Son appartement ressemblait à un champ de bataille, elle se mit à tout ranger, aspirer, laver, en grognant, pestant et éternuant. Quand tout brilla, il était déjà seize heures, elle se fit à manger... et pour d'autres personnes sans doute. Elle resta dans sa cuisine jusqu'à vingt-une heures, elle faisait un boucan d'enfer avec ses casseroles tapant sur la gazinière, les portes du frigo et des placards s'ouvrant et se fermant toutes les minutes presque. Elle emballa les trois quarts de ce qu'elle avait cuisiné avant de tout ranger au réfrigérateur et au congélateur. Elle s'endormit vers onze heures, après avoir pris une douche et mangé une petite portion des lasagnes. Tout ça dans sans un seul mot prononcé, sans musique ni télé ni radio pour la distraire.

Et durant tout ce temps, j'avais observé, étudié, enregistré des détails, imaginé mille raisons pour lesquelles mon frère avait ruiné sa vie et celle de Bella. Je ne m'étais pas ennuyée du tout, observer une humaine était fascinant et déprimant à la fois. Je savais bien que ma jalousie ne tarderait pas à me faire exploser, pourtant je ne voulais pas m'éloigner et ça n'avait rien avoir affaire avec ma promesse à Edward. J'étais enfin seule « face » à Bella, face à mes sentiments et mes regrets. J'en voulais à mon frère, parce qu'il nous avait condamné en se révélant à Bella. Parce qu'aussi il m'avait forcée à voir, à supporter, à endurer même, ce que je n'aurais jamais. Jamais plus je ne ferais toutes ces choses que Bella effectuait désormais telle une automate.

Elle était si faible, stupide, courageuse et c'était perdu d'avance. Edward résistait mieux que je ne l'aurais cru, depuis son retour chez nous, nous avions l'illusion que Bella Swan n'était jamais entrée dans nos vies. Edward cachait sans doute beaucoup de choses à Carlisle et Esmé, Emmett lui en voulait toujours ainsi qu'Alice, Jasper restait en retrait et moi... moi je devais la surveiller, j'étais la seule qui ne risquait pas selon Edward de trahir notre présence et notre surveillance. Sauf que je mourrais d'envie, tandis qu'elle s'éveillait le dimanche matin, d'aller chez elle, de la regarder d'aussi près que possible, de me plonger dans ses yeux chocolat et de voir enfin. Rien n'était logique chez elle, elle aurait du avoir peur de nous lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Forks. Elle aurait du être dégoutée par la peau si pâle, froide et dure d'Edward, par l'absence de battement de cœur, par son regard tantôt noir tantôt or. Et même après, elle aurait du maudire leurs différences qui les empêchaient de vivre leur passion.

Nous savions tous qu'Edward était vierge, ainsi que Bella et nous savions tous que l'amour qu'ils se portaient transcendait tout, comme pour nous qui étions en couple avec notre âme-soeur, rien n'aurait pu pouvoir les séparer... C'était sans compter sur mon frère, jouant à fond la carte de la prudence. Il s'interdisait de l'embrasser passionnément, de la caresser, de la toucher vraiment et encore moins de lui faire l'amour. Pourtant son contrôle remarquable aurait pu lui permettre d'essayer, progressivement.

Au début, j'étais contre évidemment, j'avais eu et avais toujours peur qu'elle nous condamne aux yeux des Volturis. Après l'incident avec les nomades, je m'étais résolue à ce que Bella devienne un vampire et une Cullen, Alice l'avait vu. Elle aurait été transformée et nous aurions pu vivre à nouveau en sécurité. Je pensais aussi que Bella était la clé de notre bonheur à tous, sans elle, tous la regrettait et Edward était insupportable en amoureux transi raisonnable pour deux. Si seulement il nous écoutait, si seulement il cessait de se croire plus fort que l'amour, il verrait que c'était leur destinée à Bella et lui que d'être éternellement ensemble.

L'été qu'Edward avait passé avec Bella avait été la meilleur période pour nous, notre frère souriait, nous partagions tous son bonheur, j'en étais arrivée à accepter Bella mais ne le montrais pas. Emmett avait parlé avec notre frère au sujet de sa vie sexuelle et Edward s'était mis dans une fureur noire et avait traité mon mari d'imbécile et d'obsédé.

Après avoir quitté la seule personne digne de son amour, il avait endossé si facilement le rôle de martyr, ignorant l'amour de Bella et ne la croyant pas assez forte pour vivre auprès de lui. Il la voulait humaine, refusait de lui voler son âme, et j'avais été d'accord avec lui. Comme j'aurais aimé être humaine. Malgré ma famille et Emmett, être humaine restait mon rêve absolu et j'enviais autant Bella que Carlisle. Notre créateur et père était le seul à jouer parfaitement notre charade. Nous autres les « enfants », nous restions toujours à part au lycée, sans jamais nous lier, sans jamais laisser les humains nous approcher de trop près. Mais Carlisle lui était toujours avec des humains, leur parlant, il sauvait leur vie, personne ne le craignait bien au contraire. Partout où il pratiquait la médecine, il était félicité pour son excellent travail, les gens lui faisaient confiance et ne craignaient pas d'être proches de lui.

Je savais parfaitement l'effet que je faisais aux humains, pas besoin du don d'Edward pour cela. Ma beauté était la première chose qu'ils voyaient et ils étaient immédiatement attirés par moi, hommes et femmes, très vite cependant ils sentaient le danger que je représentais et me fuyaient. Alors moi qui avais tant aimé être admirée lorsque j'étais humaine, j'avais du apprendre à être crainte, fuie, détestée même. Ma famille était devenue mon refuge, le seul endroit où des gens m'aimaient sans être influencés par mon physique. J'étais une pièce de ce puzzle, aussi grande et importante que les autres membres de la famille. Je me disais que cela suffisait... jusqu'à ce que Bella Swan entre dans nos vies.

Alice était si proche d'elle, telle une sœur déjà alors qu'il nous avait fallu à toutes les deux près de vingt ans pour nous apprivoiser. Rien n'avait été aussi spontané et naturel entre Alice et moi que ça l'avait été entre Alice et Bella. Si j'étais jalouse ? Oui pour cela aussi.

Emmett adorait Bella, j'avais du accepter cet affront, pour lui et son bonheur. Et depuis que Bella avait refait surface, mon mari était encore plus décidé à la faire revenir parmi nous. Personne d'autre n'était au courant, sauf Alice sans doute mais elle n'en avait rien dit. Emmett parlait de plus en souvent avec Bella en privé, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait perdu le seul garçon qu'elle avait aimé de sa vie, que depuis il n'y avait eu personne pour elle, que sans lui, elle ne vivait plus vraiment. Lui la consolait comme un grand frère l'aurait fait, il lui disait de se battre, de garder espoir, de vivre pour elle quitte à décevoir les autres, à déplaire, à transgresser les règles.

Edward avait remarqué les changements, depuis six semaines, Bella ne parlait plus d'endroits lugubres, elle téléphonait plus souvent à son amie Angela qui était revenue à Forks après ses études, elle regardait « How I met your mother » en même temps que sa mère, partageant en direct par téléphone leurs impressions. Peu à peu, Bella renouait avec ses proches, la prochaine étape selon Emmett allait être de la faire socialiser avec des inconnus dans la vraie vie, car sur le net, Bella y parvenait facilement.

Mon téléphone sonna peu après onze heures, je crus un instant qu'Edward me préviendrait de son retour plus tôt que prévu, c'était Alice.

« Tu vois Bella ? » me dit-elle sans préambule.

« Oui... qu'y a-t-il ? » m'inquiétais-je.

« Le futur de Bella vient de disparaître, que fait-elle ? »

« Elle attend quelqu'un je dirais, elle a tout rangé chez elle et cuisiné encore ce matin... »

« Rosalie, j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment. »

« Elle ne s'est pas encore blessée et je peux te dire qu'elle aurait du vu que... »

« Non je parle de toi... Oh ! Tu dois partir vite ! Utilise la sortie par le toit, tu ne dois pas être vue ! Maintenant ! »

J'étais déjà sortie quand elle finit de parler. Je sautais de toit en toit jusqu'à atteindre l'Hudson River. Ensuite je pris un taxi et retournai chez nous dans Manhattan.

Alice avait prévenu Edward qui allait bientôt rentrer, entre temps elle avait téléphoné à Bella pour s'assurer qu'elle était vivante en utilisant un gadget pour modifier sa voix. Elle s'était faite passer pour une société de crédit et Bella avait vite répondu qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

Une heure plus tard, Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle revinrent de leur weekend de chasse.

« Je me demande pourquoi tu as senti un danger pour Rose. » disait Jasper à Alice après que j'ai fait mon compte-rendu.

« Ça m'a rappelé quelque chose, il y a... c'était le premier soir où nous avons tous participé au forum. » nous confia Alice.

« Tu étais mal à l'aise. » se souvint Jasper alors que personne ne l'avait alors remarqué.

« Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent, plus fort. »

« Il aurait fallu mettre des micros chez elle et une caméra, ajouta Emmett. Si ça se trouve, elle est en danger ! »

Un regard vers Edward et je compris que l'appartement de Bella était depuis longtemps sous surveillance. Il n'avait rien dit depuis son retour de chasse, ce qui était étrange, il aurait dû être au moins inquiet qu'Alice ne puisse pas voir Bella.

« Alors Edward ? » lui dit Esmé, elle lui sourit pour qu'il se confie sans crainte.

« Elle a des visiteurs, je n'en savais rien, ça a du se décider à la dernière minute. »

« Qui ? » s'enquit Emmett.

« Charlie et deux indiens de la réserve. »

« Elle est restée proche d'eux. » répliquai-je en repensant à toute la nourriture que Bella avait préparée.

Alice et Emmett continuaient de fixer Edward qui soupira finalement et sortit de sa veste son téléphone. Une seconde plus tard, nous entendîmes Bella rire et Edward sourit tendrement. Il tourna l'appareil vers nous, nous la vîmes dans son salon, entre son père et une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années, en face d'eux, un gamin gesticulait en parlant vite.

_« Et ça a été des « fais attention », « ne porte pas ça, c'est trop lourd », « laisse Seth le faire » et des fleurs et encore des fleurs ! C'est à peine si ils m'ont demandé comment s'étaient passés mes partiels. »_

_« Seth tu exagères ! »_ le rabroua la femme.

_« A peine maman, depuis que tu es avec Charlie, tu ne fais plus attention à moi ! Mais là c'est pire que tout ! »_

Elle lui fit les gros yeux.

_« Ok je m'en plains pas... »_

Je remarquai alors que la femme avait sa main en permanence posée sur son ventre, elle était enceinte de cinq mois tout au plus.

_« En tout cas, je suis très fière de toi Seth. »_ lui dit Bella.

_« La vie à Seattle est tellement cool ! »_ répondit-il en sautillant.

_« Je sais, tu as sûrement rencontré plein de gens sur le campus et tu as enfin un peu d'intimité. »_

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, Seth parut gêné et lança un regard inquiet vers sa mère.

_« Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à m'en parler mon fils, mais n'en ait pas peur. »_

« Tu es formidable ma chérie. » lui chuchota Charlie avant d'embrasser sur sur le front. Il posa ensuite une main sur celle de sa femme, dans leurs regards, on pouvait deviner l'amour et la joie à l'idée d'être bientôt parents à nouveau.

_« Rassurés ? »_ nous dit Edward.

Il éteignit son téléphone et quitta le salon. La porte de sa chambre se referma doucement et quelques instants plus tard, nous entendîmes tout bas la famille de Bella parler, Edward allait continuer d'espionner la femme de sa vie pour son propre bien.

_« Tu es si stupide. » l_ui dis-je sans chercher à me faire discrète.

Il sacrifiait tant pour qu'elle vive en tant qu'humaine. En un peu plus de vingt quatre heures, j'étais arrivée à la conclusion que Bella ne méritait pas de rester humaine, pas si ça la rendait si malheureuse.

* * *

_L'histoire avance, je le préciserais dans le prochain chapitre mais Charlie et Sue sont venus passer Noel chez Bella, Seth est donc à l'université de Seattle. La suite sera un PDV d'Edward qui sera mis à l'épreuve. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews! Un mot aussi à toutes celles qui mettent en favori ou en "follow" ma fic sans écrire de review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir mais svp écrivez au moins une review! Je suppose que vous sélectionnez de nouvelles fics en vous basant sur le nombre de reviews, et sans vouloir être la plus célèbre, j'aimerais bien grâce à vous pouvoir conquérir de nouvelles lectrices!_

_A bientôt_


	10. Chapitre 10 Edward

_Je vous remercie toutes, vraiment, vos reviews c'est la récompense ultime pour moi, une joie sincère et une motivation efficace. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Charlie et Sue allèrent à l'hôtel tandis que Seth occupa le salon de Bella. J'étais tellement frustré de ne plus pouvoir aller dans l'appartement de Bella en son absence ou de l'observer depuis l'appartement que je louais. Puisque Seth était un Quileute, Carlisle m'avait interdit de l'approcher, de peur de provoquer un incident.

Le lundi, Bella partit à son travail alors que son demi-frère dormait encore. Alors pendant la journée, posté en haut de l'immeuble où siégeaient les Editions Green and Barnes, je gardais l'esprit à l'écoute des collègues de Bella pour la suivre tout en suivant Seth sur mon téléphone grâce à mon système de surveillance. Il dormit jusqu'à treize heures puis passa une heure au téléphone avec sa petite-amie. Il se doucha, engloutit le déjeuner que Bella lui avait prévu et révisa ensuite jusqu'au retour de la jeune femme.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite ensemble leur père et mère respectifs et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de rester à l'appartement familial. Il était près de onze heures quand Seth et Bella revinrent. Elle était épuisée mais il insista pour qu'ils parlent un peu.

_« Raconte-moi vraiment ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans ta vie ? » lui demanda Seth._

_« Rien. »_

_« J'ai remarqué que tu es... moins... enfin plus... vivante ? C'est pas le bon mot mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

_« La dernière fois u'on s'est vu j'étais pas bien, c'est vrai. Ça va mieux. »_

_« Il y a autre chose. »_

_« J'essaie d'avancer... encore une fois. »_

_« C'est génial Bells ! »_

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils rigolèrent quelques instants.

«_ Alors dis-moi. Tu as rencontré un garçon ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Ouf. »_ lâcha discrètement Seth mais Bella le remarqua.

_« Tu me caches quelque chose. »_

_« Jake est revenu, il y a une dizaine de jours. »_

_« Oh. »_

Bella parut peinée et soulagée en même temps. Qui était ce garçon ? Pourquoi son retour affectait ma Bella ?

_« Je lui ai promis de te remettre ceci. »_

Il sortit de son sac de voyages quelques feuillets pliés et abimés.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ s'étonna Bella.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

_« Il se sent mal d'être parti si vite. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui, il regrette pas mal de choses je pense. »_

_« Tu as lu cette lettre ? »_

_« Non promis. »_

_« Bien. »_

_« Mais j'ai commis une boulette. »_ avoua-t-il.

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer.

_« Je lui ai dit... sans faire exprès je le jure. Je lui ai dit que je devais surveiller si ils revenaient. Ça lui a pas plu. »_

_« Je m'en doute, c'est pour ça que je t'avais fait juré de n'en parler à personne. »_

_« C'était il y a longtemps... j'y pensais même pas. Avec la fac et tout ça... J'ai accepté de lui transmettre ta réponse, alors... »_

Elle hocha la tête puis partit dans sa chambre. La caméra qui s'y trouvait était pointée sur son lit uniquement, je ne pouvais pas la voir aller de sa salle de bains à son armoire, je n'étais pas assez fort pour revoir cette scène une fois de plus.

Bella se coucha peu après et prit avec elle son ordinateur. Je me connectai rapidement, attendant qu'elle me contacte, comme presque chaque soir depuis deux semaines.

Nous nous étions rapprochés autant que possible vu les circonstances. Nous gardions nos identités secrètes, tout notre passé et les détails personnels étaient tus, nous nous contentions de parler du présent et parfois du futur. Souvent, elle me parlait de ses découvertes dans New York, de l'été qu'elle avait passé à Jacksonville avant d'arriver à New York. Elle m'avait beaucoup parlé de sa mère, plus qu'avant d'ailleurs. Bella pensait discuter avec un humain, un homme qui ne la draguait pas et qui était intelligent et drôle, enfin, c'était ainsi qu'elle m'avait décrit à sa mère.

Bella ne me contacta pas, elle resta de longues minutes devant son ordinateur et elle pleura silencieusement. Regardait-elle une photo de ce Jake ? Elle déplia ensuite la lettre, trois feuilles gribouillées, je ne pus rien décrypter. Bella pleura à nouveau et quand elle eut fini, elle se saisit de son téléphone et composa à la hâte un numéro.

_« Allo Billy ? Désolée de te déranger... Il est là ? … Je comprends... Avec Sam et les autres... Oui ça va, Seth ronfle sur mon canapé mais j'ai été habituée avec Charlie alors... Oui, dis-lui de me rappeler quand il peut. Merci... encore désolée de t'avoir réveillé. »_

Billy Black, le meilleur ami de son père, celui qui avait mis en garde Bella contre moi alors que nous venions Bella et moi de nous afficher en tant que couple. Son fils Jacob, Jake, je présumais, avait donc pris une place importante dans la vie de Bella. Mais quelque chose les avait empêché de rester ensemble et je ne pus pas décider si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Jake ne rappela pas.

Bella ne me contacta que le mercredi soir pour la soirée débat. Jasper avait été « intronisé » maître de conférence, ce soir ce serait son premier exposé. Il avait choisi son sujet de prédilection. Nous nous connectâmes chacun de notre côté, Esmé et Carlisle occupaient un canapé, Rose et Emmett celui d'en face, Jasper et Alice avait pris place sur le bureau. J'étais comme souvent à l'écart, sur la table à manger, le dos tourné à ma famille. J'en avais vite pris l'habitude, Emmett se moquait souvent de mes expressions dès qu'un message de Bella apparaissait.

_Ims_ny : Bonsoir à tous ! C'est un grand soir car Jparkers, un membre assidu depuis six mois, va enfin nous faire un exposé. Soyez bien tous attentifs et je rappelle les règles, pas d'interruptions ! Nous débattrons ensuite comme toujours  
__Ulysse51 : on ne sait pas le sujet ! C'est pas normal  
__Ims_ny : C'est la règle pour un premier exposé pour que le nouveau « maitre de conférence » ne soit pas aidé par les autres membres.  
__Ulysse51 : Ça fait deux ans que j'attends (boude)  
__TheBeast : gamin, arrête de te plaindre. On t'écoute Jparkers  
__Jparkers : Le sujet est « pourquoi la Guerre de Sécession » divise encore de nos jours la société américaine?  
__Cent cinquante ans après le déclenchement de la guerre civile américaine, les États-Unis se passionnent toujours pour un conflit dont l'origine est encore occultée.  
_

_Nous allons bientôt « célébrer » le 150ème anniversaire de la guerre de Sécession. A Charleston, en Caroline du Sud le 12 avril 186 30, les troupes confédérées ont ouvert le feu sur Fort Sumter, occupé par une garnison de l'Union, déclenchant ainsi une guerre sanglante qui durera 4 ans et ferra plus de 600 000 morts, soit 2 % de la population. La guerre de Sécession passionne toujours les Américains. Pour preuve, les milliers de fans qui se déguisent en soldat avec tout l'équipement et rejouent inlassablement les batailles célèbres. On en attend 12 000 en juillet en Virginie pour l'anniversaire de Bull Run, première grande bataille, et 25 000 en Pennsylvanie, en 2013, pour la commémoration de Gettysburg._

_Reste que le sujet divise la nation. Beaucoup d'Afro-Américains estiment que marquer l'évènement, "c'est presque comme célébrer l'Holocauste". Mais pour une partie des Blancs du Sud, la guerre de Sécession reste vue comme une rébellion héroïque que l'on continue à glorifier. Le drapeau sudiste flotte sur la pelouse du Capitole à Columbia, capitale de Caroline du Sud. En Géorgie ou en Alabama, on peut le faire graver sur sa plaque d'immatriculation. Et les hommes politiques cherchent régulièrement à minimiser la situation des Noirs. _

_C'est que, selon beaucoup de sudistes, la véritable origine de la guerre est liée aux droits des États et à la possibilité de ne pas suivre les lois de l'Union. Dire que l'esclavage a causé la guerre civile, c'est comme dire que l'invention de l'imprimerie a causé le siècle des Lumières. Les deux sont inextricablement liés et l'un ne serait pas arrivé sans l'autre, mais l'invention de l'imprimerie n'est pas le seul élément qui a contribué aux Lumières, ce que contestent les historiens. Les recherches ont montré de manière évidente que, lorsque les différents États ont annoncé leur intention de faire sécession, ils ont tous dit que le facteur de motivation principal était de défendre l'esclavage. _

_En mars 1861, Alexander Stephens, vice-président de la Confédération, déclare: "Le statut exact du nègre dans notre forme de civilisation est la cause immédiate de la récente division." Mais après la guerre, l'esclavage ayant trop mauvaise presse, beaucoup ont essayé de réécrire l'histoire en choisissant la cause plus noble de la souveraineté des États. La nation a décidé qu'elle allait oublier la vraie cause parce que c'était trop douloureux de se rappeler que c'était l'esclavage qui l'avait divisée. Et cette amnésie collective a perduré. Selon un sondage récent, 48 % des Américains croient que la guerre de Sécession a eu lieu principalement pour défendre les droits des États, contre 38 % pour l'esclavage..._

_Thebeast : c'est clair que les Américains avaient envie de réécrire l'histoire mais c'était une erreur, évidemment. Il aurait fallu se souvenir pour ne plus jamais que l'histoire se répète et que les Noirs soient réellement considérés comme des citoyens à part entière, sans discrimination. Après la rédition du Sud, les esclaves étaient libres oui, mais ils ont subi ensuite la ségrégation.  
__Jparkers : en effet 'TheBeast', Donc le débat est ouvert  
__Ulysse51 : je pense que justement, il faut oublier pour ne pas réanimer la haine, dire que ça n'était que pour la liberté est plus simple.  
__Ims_ny : et que fais-tu de tous ces victimes, directes ou indirectes de cette guerre ? Elles ne méritent pas la vérité ? Tant de vies sacrifiées juste parce que les blancs du Sud avaient besoin de main d'oeuvre pour leur « or blanc »  
__Ulysse51 : Or blanc ?  
__Wolverine : le coton ! Même moi je sais ça ! Je suis de l'avis de IMS et de TheBeast (j'ai du mal à écrire TheBeast d'ailleurs, t'aurais pas pu trouver un autre pseudo ?  
__TheBeast : et toi alors ?  
__Ims_ny : disputez vous en privé_

Et je vis effectivement Emmett d'un côté et Seth de l'autre (car lui et Bella étaient installés dans son salon), ça se termina bien et rapidement, les deux ayant conclus qu'ils étaient tous les deux des sur-hommes...

_MmeAC : pareille, j'ai assisté à plusieurs reconstitutions et il y a hélas des deux côtés des hommes qui veulent jouer à la guerre, ne sachant pas les détails et la complexité de cette guerre. Si on apprenait mieux à l'école et si ça n'était pas une sorte de sujet tabou, ils ne prendraient pas ça à la légère.  
__Jparkers : tu es passionnée MmeAC ?  
__Ims_ny : c'est son mari qui s'habille en soldat du nord  
__Mme AC : je confirme et même lui a appris beaucoup depuis  
__Ulysse51 : entre nous, il faut être un peu frappé pour faire ça... rejouer une bataille et quand tu te fais tirer pour de faux dessus, tu dois attendre que la reconstitution soit finie...  
__TheBeast : si c'est fait pour honorer les morts et comme le disait MmeAC, pour réapprendre la vraie histoires aux gens, c'est important. Et puis il y a des reconstitutions de beaucoup d'autres évènements.  
__Ulysse51 : n'empêche que c'est débile, ils paient en plus ces abrutis.  
__Ims_ny : Tu vas trop loin Unlysse51, pas de jugements, on t'a demandé ton avis et tu l'as donné  
__Inthedark : respect des règles Ulysse51, pas étonnant que tu ne sois toujours pas « maître de conférence »_

Ce type était toujours aussi crétin, il attaquait les autres membres et jouait les jolis cœur avec Bella. Tout d'un coup, Emmett jura et se mit à grogner.

« Qu'est ce que tu as Emmett ? » s'enquit Jasper.

« Ulysse me dit d'arrêter de le casser, et que je devrais me contenter de 4evermercedes... Il est pas bien ce type ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui réponds ? » demanda Rose.

« J'ai bien envie de l'insulter mais je ne vais rien répondre, il mérite même pas que je m'abaisse à lui parler. »

Au même moment, un message privé me parvint.

_Ulysse51 : Arrête de draguer IMS ! C'est ma copine, t'as pigé ?! _

Que racontait-il ?

_Inthedark : aux dernières nouvelles, elle est célibataire.  
__Ulysse51 : c'est parce qu'elle va pas raconter sa vie à des inconnus sur le net, Bella et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps, alors laisse-la tranquille.  
__Inthedark : je ne fais rien d'autre que de discuter avec elle  
__Ulysse51 : je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe, vous discutez presque tous les soirs. Mais ça va pas durer, je vais bientôt vivre avec elle, te voilà prévenu. Pas touche !_

Je ne comprenais pas et au lieu d'en parler aux autres ou de demander à Bella, je décidais de bloquer tout message futur de ce Ulysse51. Je reportai mon attention sur le forum.

_MissP : L'innovation la plus importante a été le télégraphe, c'est grâce à ça que le Nord a gagné la guerre. Lincoln dormait parfois dans la petite pièce où il y avait le télégraphe, dans la Maison Blanche. Le Sud a carrément sous-estimé l'utilité du télégraphe, leur armée partait à la bataille sans vision d'ensemble, les régiments n'étaient pas coordonnés et comme les Confédérés refusaient de capituler, la guerre a perduré.  
Jparkers : Et le chemin de fer, il était bien plus développé au Nord qu'au Sud. Toutes les batailles quasiment se sont déroulées dans les Etats du Sud, ça aurait du leur donner l'avantage mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Durant l'hiver 1863, les troupes mourraient presque de faim alors qu'elles se trouvaient stationnés à 50 kilomètres de Richmond.  
__Ulysse51 : non, la vraie innovation ça a été les balles Minié, elles allaient jusqu'à 550 mètres et pulvérisaient tout sur leur passage. En plus, pour les mettre dans leurs armes, les soldats mettaient huit fois moins de temps que les autres armes. Il y a plus de 600 000 soldats morts en quatre ans de guerre.  
__TheBoss : n'oublions pas aussi que la presse avait publié des photographies, une petite révolution aussi. La guerre est entrée dans chaque foyer ainsi. Lincoln a du convaincre encore et encore l'opinion publique, les horreurs ont été étalées et les politiciens depuis n'ont jamais pu engager notre armée dans la guerre sans le soutien de l'opinion publique.  
__Puitdesciences : Quelqu'un connait Clara Barton ? Elle a trouvé le moyen de réduire de plus de trois quarts les morts de soldats blessés et amputés. A cause de ces fameuses balles Minié, les trois quarts des opérations étaient des amputations. Clara Barton a été la première à utiliser de la bromine, un produit très corrosif mais qui tuaient les bactéries responsables des infections post-opératoires et des gangrènes.  
__Mme AC : Il y a eu beaucoup de critiques sur Lincoln mais on ne peut pas ignorer qu'il a fait entrer les Etats-Unis dans une nouvelle ère, même si il n'en a rien vu puisqu'il a été assassiné à peine une semaine après la victoire des Etats de l'Union._

Et si Ulysse51 était en réalité Jacob Black ? Il avait écrit à Bella, clairement il avait une place dans sa vie. Et comme pour m'aider, ce soir-là après la fin du débat, Bella et Seth parlèrent de Jacob.

_« Comment va-t-il ? »_

_« Sam dit qu'il est plus en paix mais... »_

_« Oui, je suppose que ça l'a énervé de savoir ce que je t'avais demandé. »_

_« Assez... Ne te prends pas la tête. Et franchement ça vaut mieux pour toi que d'attendre avant de lui parler. Il a passé près de deux ans sous sa forme de loup, il a beaucoup de mal à se réhabituer à être humain. Tu l'aurais vu l'autre jour chez son père, il mangeait comme un porc ! »_

Seth rigola et Bella se mordit la lèvre.

_« Il va mieux, c'est le plus important. »_ la rassura son demi-frère.

Le lendemain, la veille de Noël, Bella répondit enfin à mes messages. Je n'avais encore pas deviné qui était Ulysse51 et sa façon de s'approprier Bella m'avait vraiment énervé. Il en avait parlé comme d'une possession.

_Ims_ny : je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux noël_  
_Inthedark : à toi aussi, joyeux noël Bella_  
_Ims_ny : pourquoi tu m'as appelée ainsi ?_  
_Inthedark : c'est ton nom, selon Ulysse51._

Je me sentais mal de lui mentir encore mais je devais éclaircir ce mystère.

_Ims_ny:Je ne le connais même pas... comment peut-il savoir ? Je ne te crois pas._

Je lui copiai ma petite discussion de la veille avec Ulysse51.

_Ims_ny : C'est... troublant. Il ne m'a jamais appelé ainsi, et je refuse toujours de parler en privé avec lui depuis qu'il m'a draguée, au tout début qu'il participait au forum._  
_Inthedark : il y a quelque chose de pas net chez ce garçon  
Ims_ny : je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention  
Inthedark : sois rassurée, je préserverai ton identité  
Ims_ny : merci et désolée d'avoir douté de toi.  
Inthedark : je comprends  
Ims_ny : et désolée d'avoir été aussi peu « réceptive » ces derniers jours, ma famille est venue passée quelques jours avec moi, ils repartent le 26. Joyeux Noël  
Inthedark : Joyeux Noël Ims_

* * *

_L'exposé de Jasper est en fait un article du magazine « Le Point ». Jacob fait son entrée dans la fic..._

_Ça vous a plu ? Alors faites-le moi savoir! _


	11. Chapitre 11 Edward

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et votre fidélité, j'adore lire vos réactions aux chapitres!_

**_Petite pub pour moi-même: j'ai crée un compte Facebook pour vous en donner plus: extrait du chapitre suivant, des infos et surtout un moyen plus rapide pour pseudo est VanessaJJ Fanfiction, c'est public, vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous y inscrire pour la consulter (je peux comprendre si vous préférez rester anonyme!). Attention que ça ne vous empêche pas de m'écrire des reviews!_**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Quand Bella fut enfin seule, elle passa encore son samedi à nettoyer son appartement et moi à l'observer depuis mon appartement voisin du sien. Je voyais bien qu'elle tentait à tout prix de s'occuper mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Le soir, après avoir discuté avec moi durant une heure, ainsi qu'avec ses autres « amis » virtuels, elle prit la lettre de Jacob.

« Tu es un sombre idiot Jacob Black, maugréa-t-elle en retenant ses larmes. Si seulement tu m'avais écouté, si seulement tu avais réfléchi, nous n'en serions pas là. Je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner et comme tu ne me rappelles pas, je n'en ai pas envie. Tu aurais pu... »

Elle chiffonna les feuillets et les lança dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle s'endormit ensuite, remua quelques heures puis se réveilla et en soupirant, alla rechercher la lettre.

Les jours suivants filèrent sans surprise, j'étais toujours émerveillée de la voir à son réveil, sa routine matinale était souvent drôle, ponctuée de jurons et de chutes, comme autrefois, à la différence qu'elle se promenait souvent en dessous... Le soir, elle s'endormait devant la télévision, imitant son père qu'elle avait pourtant si souvent rabroué pour cette mauvaise habitude. Ses nuits étaient tantôt agitées tantôt calmes, cela dépendait du temps qu'elle accordait à penser à ce Jacob durant la journée. Si elle lisait la lettre, elle était invariablement incapable de s'endormir tôt et remuait beaucoup dans son sommeil.

Jacob la rappela un soir de la fin du mois de janvier alors qu'elle venait s'endormir.

« Allo ? Jake ! Jake ! Mais ça fait presque un mois que j'attends que tu m'appelles ! »

J'entendis parfaitement Jacob.

« Je sais, Bella, je suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire. »

« Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées, parle-moi, c'est tout. » le rabroua-t-elle.

« Ouais... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Pourquoi tu l'attends encore ? » lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Ne commence pas. » soupira-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

« Ok, mais sache que moi aussi j'attends toujours. »

« Ça ne... »

« Je fais ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, Jacob soupira puis grogna.

« Je suis désolé, ok ?! Je voulais t'expliquer mais... je devais partir, pour te protéger. »

« Arrête Jacob. »

« Ecoute-moi bon sang Bella. J'aurais pu te tuer et tu n'as fait que me dire que ça n'était pas grave mais... »

« C'est passé, je vais bien. »

« Vraiment ? Seth a dit que tu allais mieux mais qu'il y avait encore quelque chose de... »

« De cassé ? »

« Oui, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Jake, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois à nouveau sur deux pattes. » éluda-t-elle avant de rire nerveusement.

« Moi aussi, j'avais oublié le goût des Oréos ! »

« Pas possible. »

« Quand reviens-tu à Forks ? »

« Je ne sais pas... sans doute en septembre. »

« Mais c'est dans … un deux... Huit mois ! »

Elle rigola, lui aussi avait l'air plus serein et enjoué.

« Je plaisante, je serais pour la naissance du bébé dans quatre mois. »

« Ça fait quand même long à t'attendre. »

« Je sais. »

« Je peux te téléphoner dans la semaine ? »

« Bien sur, quand tu veux. »

« Bonne nuit Bell's. »

« Bonne nuit Jake. »

Elle s'endormit, un sourire sur les lèvres, et toute la nuit durant, elle murmura le prénom de l'indien. Si j'avais été humain, j'en aurais pleuré, avant c'était mon prénom qu'elle soupirait dans ses rêves. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir et pourtant, une petite partie de moi, celle qui avait pris le dessus quand Bella était à moi, l'égoïste, le jaloux, l'humain et cette partie ce soir-là hurlait de douleur.

* * *

_J'en ai eu des suppositions sur l'identité d'Ulysse51, et non ça n'est pas Jacob. Et pour celles qui aiment Emmett, il sera de retour au prochain chapitre qui ne tardera pas si vous m'écrivez des reveiws! Je poste dès ce soir un extrait du prochain chapitre d'ailleurs sur mon compte facebook._


	12. Chapitre 12 Emmett

_Voici un PDV d'Emmett. Sachez que j'ai quasiment terminé cette fic, je vais écrire ensuite des « outtakes », c'est à dire des chapitres (assez courts) pour compléter certains évènements, notamment un pour ce chapitre qui racontera un peu le voyage d'Emmett et Rosalie._

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, j'en suis désolée, mais avouez que je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre rapidement ;-) Et si j'ai encore plein de reviews, vous aurez la suite demain soir! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Emmett**

_TheBeast : Salut toi !_  
_Ims_ny : Salut TheBeast ! Comment tu vas ? Tu es revenu, ça y est ?_  
_TheBeast : Oui, à l'instant quasiment_  
_Ims_ny :C'était comment ?_  
_TheBeast : Merveilleux, enchanteur_  
_Ims_ny :Je suis trop jalouse ! 4Evermercedes aussi a aimé ?_  
_TheBeast : Oui, ça nous a fait du bien. Je t'envoie des photos du paysage._  
_Ims_ny : OK, je regarde_

Bella et moi avions parlé pendant près de deux mois de l'Islande et j'avais eu au final autant envie qu'elle d'y aller. Rosie avait été facile à convaincre et ça nous avait réellement aidé à nous « réparer ». Je savais que ma femme avait du mal avec la situation, loin des autres, elle m'avait raconté le weekend où elle avait surveillé Bella et ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Nous avions fait l'amour autrement, ce qui nous avait presque fait peur, nous n'étions plus sensés évoluer et pourtant c'était différent. Grâce à Bella, Rosalie avait enfin réussi à oublier ses regrets d'être devenue un vampire, elle était désormais en phase avec sa nature, heureuse d'avoir l'éternité avec moi, reconnaissante aussi de ma constance. Elle s'était excusée d'avoir pensé qu'elle aurait tout donner pour redevenir humaine, ou juste mourir le soir de son agression. Elle ne pensait plus ainsi. À notre retour elle avait beaucoup parlé à Carlisle, elle l'avait remercié et auprès de lui aussi, elle s'était excusée de lui en avoir voulu de l'avoir changée.

_Ims_ny : magnifique ! Oh merci pour ces photos ! Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belles._  
_Thebeast : j'en ai encore une cinquantaine mais c'est dans l'appareil photo de Mercedes, je t'envoie ça plus tard._  
_Ims_ny : merci d'avance_  
_Thebeast : Quoi de neuf ?_  
_Ims_ny : Je ne sais pas vraiment_  
_Thebeast : Confie-toi à ton grand copain ! Tu t'inquiètes encore pour ta belle-mère ?_  
_Ims_ny : Oui mais ça n'est pas ça... tu vas me prendre pour une folle._  
_Thebeast : Non pourquoi ?_  
_Ims_ny : J'ai l'impression parfois d'être épiée_  
_Thebeast : Comment ça ?_  
_Ims_ny : C'est difficile à expliquer mais ça fait longtemps que ça dure et je t'avoue que ça commence à me faire flipper_  
_Thebeast : Tu as peur ?_  
_Ims_ny : Non c'est ce qu'il m'inquiète_  
_Thebeast : Ça t'excite coquine !_  
_Ims_ny : Non ! Gros pervers! Je me sens presque bien, enfin apaisée_  
_Thebeast : Et ça a un rapport avec ton meilleur ami ?  
Ims_ny : Je n'en suis pas sûre mais je vais le voir dans une vingtaine d'heures alors j'aurais la réponse_  
_Thebeast : Tu me donneras des nouvelles ?_  
_Ims_ny : Bien sur._  
_Thebeast : Je te laisse, je dois déballer nos valises._  
_Ims_ny : Ok passe le bonjour à Mercedes_  
_Thebeast : J'y manquerai pas, et prudence dans ton petit patelin_  
_Ims_ny : C'est un bourg !_  
_Thebeast : Bye._  
_Ims_ny : Bye._

Je confiai les impressions de Bella à ma famille, cela ne nous étonnait pas qu'elle ressentait la présence d'Edward mais lui ne voulut rien entendre. Il jura d'être plus discret et nous ordonna une fois de plus de ne plus parler à Bella.

Trois jours plus tard, Bella m'annonça la naissance de Charles Junior Swan, enfin elle ne m'avait donné que le prénom. Le médecin qui avait suivi Sue avait évite les échographies et s'était trompé sur le sexe du bébé, c'était finalement une belle surprise m'assura Bella.

Edward ne nous avait pas prévenu qu'il la rejoindrait, ce fut Alice qui le vit. En son absence, Rosie et moi allâmes chez lui et sous les ordres d'Esmé, nous meublâmes l'appartement. Il fallait un minimum pour ne pas éveilles les soupçons des voisins.

« La vache ! Il vit sans rien ! » m'exclamai-je en découvrant l'appartement dépouillé.

« Juste une chaise et la trousse de secours. » pointa ma femme.

« Je ne le comprends pas, vraiment. »

« Je sais bébé, mais on doit le soutenir il n'est pas encore prêt à revenir vers elle. »

Je la pris dans mes bras, une fois de plus touché par sa toute nouvelle sérénité.

« Il faut qu'il fasse vite. » soupirai-je en pensant que Bella était malheureuse depuis trop longtemps.

« Je sais, elle... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, du genre qu'Alice a. »

« Oh. »

Quand notre frère revint, il nous passa un savon, vite écourté par ma Rosie.

« Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque ! On est allé chez toi pour que tu vives un peu mieux ! Tu crois que Bella sera ravie de savoir que durant tout ce temps, tu as vécu dans un taudis ?! »

« Elle ne le saura pas. » grogna Edward.

« Elle le saura, je le lui dirai. »

« Non Rosalie. »

« Je te donne jusqu'à son anniversaire. » lâcha-t-elle en le toisant.

« Je te l'interdis. »

« Elle doit savoir la vérité. On sait tous que tu ne nous as pas tout dit sur votre rupture, tu as fait juré à Alice de ne rien dire et je suis sûre que tu as menti à Bella. Elle survit à peine à cause de toi ! »

« Non, elle avance, elle l'a dit. »

« Elle ment ! »

Esmé s'approcha et pressa ma femme de développer.

« Je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas vous inquiéter et aussi parce que je ne savais pas si je devais me mêler de leur vie mais... Bella ment à tout le monde, Edward aussi l'a vu. Elle arrive à tous les tromper, sa famille et ses amis, elle leur fait croire qu'elle va bien et ça les arrange tous de le croire. Elle devait vraiment être en miettes après ton départ Edward. »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Non ! Arrête de nous faire tous souffrir, Bella te pardonnerait j'en suis certaine. Elle t'aime. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » murmura Edward.

« Elle était agitée la nuit où je l'ai surveillée, comme si elle savait que ça n'était pas toi, elle a prononcé ton nom en sanglotant ! Elle pleure dans son sommeil, la journée elle s'occupe pour ne pas penser. Elle n'écoute quasiment plus de musique et ne lit que des romans débiles pour son travail. Elle n'est plus la même ! »

« Je sais qu'elle a changé Rosalie mais elle avance ! »

« Tu crois vraiment tout savoir... ricana-t-elle. Je sais que les humains se remettent d'une rupture, sauf quand ils perdent leur âme sœur. Et c'est ce que tu es pour elle et elle pour toi, malgré vos deux natures différentes. Elle ne cessera jamais de souffrir, un jour si elle arrive à refaire sa vie, elle ne pourra même pas donner tout son amour. Tu l'as marquée à jamais, tu lui as enlevé cette étincelle de vie et de joie en partant. »

Edward partit à toute vitesse, sans un mot ou une explication. Ma femme avait vu juste et lui n'était pas prêt à admettre que peut-être, il s'était trompé.

« Alice ? » dis-je.

« Non, il reste décidé à ne pas intervenir. » se lamenta ma sœur.

« Rosalie tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ? » la questionna Esmé.

« Oui... Elle ne s'en remettra jamais, j'en suis certaine. Elle est comme moi, comme nous tous. Elle doit être avec lui. »

« Tu as eu raison de lui poser un ultimatum. » déclara Jasper, confiant.

Il nous transmit son calme et notre nuit commença, une nuit d'incertitudes et d'inquiétude tout de même. Aucun de nous ne souhaitait en rester là, à attendre qu'Edward se repente et nous rende notre vie d'avant.

« Alice, raconte-nous ce qu'Edward a dit à Bella quand il l'a quittée. » ordonna Carlisle.

* * *

_Ça vous a plu? Je vous livre sur facebook un extrait du prochain chapitre (compte: VanessaJJ Fanfiction)_


	13. Chaptire 13 Edward

Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien. Voici la suite (eh oui déjà!). Un chapitre plus court pour enfin y voir plus clair dans les décisions d'Edward passées et à venir.

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Je ne retournai pas chez moi, j'avais besoin de reprendre le contrôle sur mes émotions, de faire taire mes doutes. Je n'avais pas supporté le petit discours de Rosalie ainsi que leurs pensées à tous. Carlisle n'avait pas pris ma défense, dans ses pensées, il s'était excusé de ne plus me comprendre. Ils voulaient tous que je tue ma Bella, que je la prive de son âme, de son humanité. Alice m'en voulait, elle m'avait copieusement insulté durant la tirade de notre sœur. Aucun ne me comprenait.

J'entrai chez Bella par la petite fenêtre de sa salle de bain. Son odeur déjà était moins forte, elle était partie depuis dix jours, je devenais fou sans elle. Je me rendis dans sa chambre et cédai à ma curiosité. Je dénichai la lettre de ce Jacob et la lus.

_« Bella,_

_Comment m'excuser ? J'ai écrit des dizaines de lettres dans ma tête pendant ces deux dernières années. Mais il n'y a pas de mots... Je m'en veux tellement, je t'ai faite souffrir, je me suis enfui pour échapper à la culpabilité mais je n'ai pas réussi. _

_Le soir de mon départ, tu t'en souviens évidemment... j'avais la rage, la haine, tu as juste prononcé son prénom et ça m'a rendu fou. Je croyais que tu étais guérie, que je pouvais te suffire mais ce soir-là, tu as pleuré pour lui. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas m'aimer ? J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas l'oublier, que tu ne voulais pas en aimer un autre, je t'en ai voulu. J'ai failli te tuer, je t'ai blessée et tu porteras à jamais la trace de mon crime. Cette cicatrice, elle vaut celle que ces sangsues t'ont faite... _

_Je suis désolé, pour ça et aussi parce que rien n'a changé je crois. Tu es loin de moi et de lui, seule. Si seulement tu le voulais, je pourrais te rendre tellement heureuse. Je suis prêt à attendre encore, je te le jure. Je prendrais ce que tu me donneras, je serais ton ami ou ton amant, comme tu le voudras. Dans tous les cas, je veux te protéger Bella, je veux être avec toi, t'aider et rire avec toi. Je t'en prie, reviens à Forks, tu ne dois pas rester seule à New York, ça me tue de te savoir là-bas, avec tous ces fous dans les rues... Et avec ta malchance tu pourrais... non oublions ça sinon je vais me retransformer et déchiqueter cette lettre._

_OK alors pour résumer, reviens, soyons encore amis et décide quand tu veux si tu veux plus de moi. Pas de pression, tu sais que je t'aime mais je veux surtout que tu sois heureuse. _

_Jake. »_

Je reposai rapidement la lettre, j'avais envie de la déchirer, j'aurais voulu effacer jusqu'à l'existence de ce chien. Rosalie avait tort, elle en aimait un autre, ou du moins elle avait essayé. Mon cœur mort se révolta à cette idée, puis un espoir naquit, c'était intolérable mais nécessaire. Je ne savais pas si elle en aimait un autre, ce Jake ne parlait que de ses sentiments...

_Il a dit qu'il voulait être son amant... _

J'étais face au lit de Bella, le même que celui à Forks d'ailleurs, là où elle avait gémi mon nom dans son sommeil, où elle avait ri quand nous discutions en ligne, là où quelques fois elle avait pleuré à cause de moi. Oui Bella avait réussi à se forger une carapace, elle jouait un rôle qui lui pesait de plus en plus mais elle voulait y arriver. Elle devait y arriver. Elle méritait de m'oublier.

_Mais il veut être son amant..._

Non ! Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter ni le tolérer. Je n'avais rien à dire ou faire, je ne devais rien dire n faire pour empêcher cela. Elle méritait mieux que lui, ça j'en étais certain.

_Il est revenu, lui..._

Mais il a failli la tuer ! Où se trouvait cette cicatrice ? Je n'avais rien vu, rien remarqué...

_Lui la verra s'il devient son amant..._

Sa peau laiteuse et chaude portait déjà la trace de la morsure de James, de la mienne par dessus, et de celle de Jasper... Et ce chien l'avait aussi marquée, je devrais le tuer pour cela ! Oui, le dépecer, le brûler, lui crever les yeux, lui arracher le cœur, le briser contre un rocher, le jeter en haut d'une falaise, le noyer...

_Il sera son amant..._

Elle était encore vierge, encore pure et innocente. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce chien la souiller, il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme moi mais je ne pourrais jamais lui faire l'amour. Il ne pourrait jamais la désirer autant que je la désirais encore maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais la vouloir autant que j'avais besoin d'elle. Il ne devait pas gouter à sa peau, il ne devait se perdre en elle, pas lui... mon dieu pas lui.

_Il sera son amant..._

Un autre mais pas lui, pas celui qui l'a aussi faite souffrir. Elle devrait être avec un humain, pas un loup, pas un vampire. Un humain qui ne pourra pas la protéger parfaitement, qui ne pourra pas l'aimer au delà de tout mais un humain qui fera d'elle une femme et une mère, qui l'accompagnera jusqu'à la mort... Mon dieu pas Jacob Black !

_Il sera son amant et elle l'aimera._

Mon dieu, pourquoi m'as-tu condamné à souffrir autant ?

* * *

_Edward est face à ses démons et ses peurs. Il aime trop Bella pour la « condamner » mais il souffre vraiment de son éloignement et de sa jalousie._


	14. Chapitre 14 Alice

_Merci pour les reviews! Pour celles qui ont lu l'extrait de ce chapitre sur facebook, je vous ai inquiétée donc voici l'explication._

* * *

**PDV Alice**

« Il souffre tellement, je crois qu'il a compris. »

« Mais ça ne change rien. » se désola Jasper en cessant ses caresses.

« Il ne lui survivra pas. »

« On le savait déjà. »

« Je crois qu'il va sombrer si Bella en aime un autre. Il se tuera oui mais avant ça, il voudra se venger. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Il a déjà changé d'avis ! » sursautai-je en voyant un autre futur.

« Explique-moi Alice. »

« Il envisage de redevenir un nomade et de se nourrir d'humains. Juste pour se prouver qu'il n'a pas d'âme. Il fera un massacre. »

« Les Volturis ? »

« Il sera avec eux, tressaillis-je. Aro l'épargnera à condition qu'Edward se rallie et il le fera, juste parce que Bella vivra encore... Oh mon dieu Edward ! »

Je sanglotais, la vision de mon frère au milieu d'une mare de sang, un sourire démoniaque sur ses lèvres rougies, m'avait glacée d'effroi.

Jasper me calma sans son pouvoir, il n'en avait pas besoin avec moi, sa seule présence me suffisait. Comment mon frère pouvait tolérer de ne pas toucher Bella ? Comment arrivait-il à regarder chaque jour se lever en sachant que plus jamais il n'embrassera son âme-soeur ? Pourquoi leur infligeait-il cette souffrance ?

Edward changea encore d'avis, il n'avait eu qu'un moment de faiblesse sans doute. Il resterait dans l'ombre jusqu'à la mort de Bella et quand elle mourrait, il mourrait aussi.

L'avenir de Bella était toujours trop flou. Quelque chose m'empêchait de savoir ce qu'elle ferait après son anniversaire. Cette date cachait un événement funeste, j'en avais la conviction.

« Le débat de ce soir a été annulé. » hoquetai-je en voyant Bella au téléphone avec son père.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Le bébé est malade. »

« Que vois-tu ? »

« Rien, ce bébé ainsi que Charlie et Sue me sont inaccessibles.

Rosalie et Esmé tentèrent de joindre Edward pour avoir des nouvelles mais il ne répondit pas. Je vis plus tard qu'il allait craquer mais ne le prévins pas.

« Que va-t-il faire ? » me harcela Emmett.

« Elle va passer une partie de la nuit à pleurer, quand enfin elle va s'endormir, il ira chez elle et touchera sa joue. »

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna mon frère.

« C'est énorme ! » intervint Rose.

« Oui, il ne l'a plus jamais approchée d'aussi près. »

* * *

_Pas de problème avec le bébé! Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça! Je ne suis pas si méchante!_

_Je vous rappelle mon pseudo facebook pour lire un extrait du prochain chapitre!: VanessaJJ Fanfiction_  
_Merci d'avance pour les reviews et à bientôt!_


	15. Chapitre 15 Edward

**Cette fic est entièrement écrite, c'est officiel. je publierai un chapitre par jour, juste le temps pour tous de lire et d'écrire une review ;-)**

_**Petite question: pour la prochaine mini-fic à publier, vous voulez quoi? (Je ne sais pas par laquelle commencer, trop d'idées ):**_

_**Une histoire drôle et émouvante?**_

_**"Dark Edward"?**_

_**Du lémon et encore du lémon?**_

_**Du suspense et du drame?**_

_**Autre?**_

_**Le vote a commencé sur mon compte Facebook: VanessaJJ Fanfiction mais vous pouvez m'en parler dans votre review! Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Quelques semaines passèrent, je n'étais pas retourné voir ma famille, je n'avais pas répondu à leurs appels au début puis il y eu la nuit où j'étais allé chez Bella, sans réfléchir, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle était encore là. C'était stupide et elle aurait pu sentir ma présence, j'en étais certain. J'en voulais à Alice qui l'avait vu et qui m'avait ensuite envoyé un message pour m'assurer que Bella ne se souviendrait pas de ma visite.

Carlisle était venu chez moi ensuite et m'avait ordonné d'aller me nourrir. A mon retour, il ne parvint pas à me cacher sa peine. Il avait observé Bella, il avait été témoin de sa mascarade. Il avait eu la preuve que tout ce que Rosalie avait dit était vrai. Oui Bella mentait à tous et à elle-même, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ses nombreux tics, de ses changements d'humeurs brusques, de ses efforts pour faire le plus de bazar en semaine et ainsi s'occuper à tout nettoyer le weekend.

Mon père me dit aussi à quel point il était déçu par la façon dont j'avais quitté Bella. Alice avait raconté chaque détail, Carlisle m'apprit ce que j'ignorais cependant. Bella avait voulu me suivre en forêt, elle avait vite fini par se perdre. Épuisée et dévastée, elle s'était couchée à même le sol en répétant inlassablement « Il est parti ». Je me doutais bien que tous avaient été déçus par moi et m'en voulaient, je n'avais pas la force d'essayer de me faire pardonner ou ne serait-ce que m'expliquer auprès d'eux.

Pour moi, c'était de pire en pire, Jacob appelait Bella presque tous les jours, je devais supporter leurs rires et leurs secrets. Il prévoyait déjà de passer quelques jours chez elle au mois d'août et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'en empêcher.

Elle fut aussi souvent au téléphone avec Sue. Le bébé avait eu une bronchite et chez un nourrisson, cela pouvait déboucher sur de graves complications. Il s'était remis et ma Bella avait retrouvé un semblant de calme.

Le samedi suivant, elle sortit de chez elle (fait rare) et dépensa plus de deux cent dollars de cadeaux pour Junior comme ils l'appelaient tous. Dehors, dans l'air frais de ce printemps, malgré le temps couvert, son visage rayonna un instant et je souris pour la première fois depuis plus de quatre ans et demi.

Ce soir-là, elle se lança dans des recherches pour le prochain débat. C'était au tour d'Alice et elle avait envoyé à Bella des dizaines de références et de liens vers des sites pour avoir son avis.

Le mercredi suivant, soir de débat, je contactai Bella en privé.

_Inthedark : Bonsoir_

_Ims_ny : bonsoir !_

_Inthedark : Tu as l'air joyeuse_

_Ims_ny : Comment peux-tu le savoir_

_Inthedark : Tu ne mets jamais de ! à ton bonsoir_

_Ims_ny : C'est vrai._

_Inthedark : Tu as reçu de bonnes nouvelles ?_

_Ims_ny : Oui ! Tu es devin aujourd'hui ma parole !_

_Inthedark : Je commence à te connaître_

Je rigolai en la voyant lever les yeux au ciel, elle sourit encore face à son écran d'ordinateur.

_Ims_ny : Ma mère m'appelle son livre ouvert, j'aurais cru que ça serait différent sur internet_

_Inthedark : Il suffit d'être attentif_

_Ims_ny : Tu as sans doute raison_

_Inthedark : J'ai pensé à toi aujourd'hui_

Comme à chaque seconde de ma vie...

_Ims_ny : Ah oui ?_

_Inthedark : Oui, j'ai lu cet article sur un endroit sympa à New York, je me suis dit que ça te plairait peut-être_

_Ims_ny : Dis-moi tout !_

_Inthedark : (Vraiment joyeuse) Voici le lien. C'est sur Jefferson Island_

_Ims_ny : Je n'y suis jamais allée_

_Inthedark : C'est bien dommage, je crois que c'est le cas de beaucoup de New-Yorkais_

Elle resta quelques minutes « silencieuse », je la vis regarder le site puis elle tiqua et m'écrivit.

_Ims_ny : Je ne vais jamais au cinéma et certainement pas pour voir des films d'amour._

_Inthedark : C'est une façon de voir les choses, c'est un classique._

_Ims_ny : Bref_

_Inthedark : Bella, vas-y samedi ! Tu y passes la journée, tu flânes, tu profites je crois qu'il va faire beau. _

Il allait faire beau et c'était la vraie raison pour laquelle j'insistai. Je l'aurais suivie sinon.

_Ims_ny : Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom_

_Inthedark : Il y a urgence, tu refuses une superbe excursion ! Ça ne te ressembles pas._

_Ims_ny : Ok ! Je cède_

_Inthedark : Attention, je vais te demander des preuves !_

_Ims_ny : Ok ! Allez, c'est l'heure du débat_

_Inthedark : Je ne vais pas y participer_

_Ims_ny : Pourquoi ?_

_Inthedark : MissP est énervante..._

_Ims_ny : Rhooo Monsieur le misanthrope de retour !_

_Inthedark : Non, c'est vraiment qu'elle est trop exubérante, même sur internet !_

Une heure plus tard, Bella refit son apparition dans notre discussion privée.

_Ims_ny : Tu as raison, elle m'épuise !_

_Inthedark : Ah !_

_Ims_ny : Elle m'envoie en même temps des messages en privé pour que je bannisse TheBeast et Ulysse51_

_Inthedark : Elle ne supporte pas les critiques, rappelle-moi le sujet_

_Ims_ny : En quoi la mode influence notre vie... je n'en peux plus !_

Elle grogna encore.

_Ims_ny : Elle me demande aussi de te dire de participer_

_Inthedark : Ah ?_

_Ims_ny : Comment elle peut savoir ?_

_Inthedark : Elle me connait, n'oublie pas  
Ims_ny : Elle te connait ?_

Bella ne s'en souvenait donc pas. Terrain glissant, si elle retrouvait en ce groupe « d'amis » des ressemblances avec notre clan, j'aurais enfin un prétexte significatif pour qu'ils arrêtent de communiquer avec Bella. Le problème était que j'étais certain de ne plus pouvoir m'éloigner d'elle.

_Inthedark : Oui, elle est mariée à Jparkers et c'est lui qui m'a parlé de ce forum_

_Ims_ny : Ah... ok...Mais vous êtes proches ?_

_Inthedark : Non car je ne la supporte pas en ce moment_

_Ims_ny : Merde attends_

_Inthedark : Quoi ?_

_Ims_ny : Rien, juste... merde c'est bizarre !_

_Inthedark : Tu m'inquiètes_

_Ims_ny : Thebeast vient de m'envoyer un mail sauf qu'au moment où je l'ai reçu, il a été effacé_

_Inthedark : Tu as fait une mauvaise manipulation ?_

_Ims_ny : Non ! Et dire que j'ai dit à TheBeast qu'il était fou !_

_Inthedark : Comment ça ?_

Bella recevait des emails d'Emmett ? J'envoyai un message en privé à mon frère.

_Inthedark : Depuis quand tu envoies des emails à Bella ?_

_TheBeast : Un moment_

_Inthedark : Mais pourquoi ?_

_TheBeast : On est amis !_

_Inthedark : Emmett ! Je te l'interdis !_

_TheBeast : Trop tard, je t'avais prévenu. A plus frérot. (point final)_

Il ne répondit plus à mes messages et personne dans ma famille ne décrocha le téléphone. Il me rendait la monnaie de la pièce mais dans ma colère, je n'étais pas prêt à admettre mes erreurs.

_Ims_ny : Je vais me coucher_

_Inthedark : Ok bonne nuit et n'oublie pas ta promesse_

_Ims_ny : J'y ai réfléchi et ça n'est pas drôle d'y aller toute seule_

Elle se mordit la lèvre et noua ses mains sous son petit bureau. Pourquoi était-elle nerveuse ?

_Inthedark : Ce sera l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis._

_Ims_ny : Je ne sais pas... si seulement j'avais un guide..._

_Inthedark : Je t'ai envoyé un minimum d'informations pour que tu découvres, je ne veux pas t'influencer_

_Ims_ny : N'empêche, toute seule c'est moins sympa_

_Inthedark : Vas-y, tu ne le regretteras pas_

_Ims_ny : Ok... bonne nuit IntheDark_

_Inthedark : Bonne nuit Ims_ny, fais de beaux rêves_

* * *

_Qui est déjà allé à New York ?_

_La relation Bella/Edward paraît superficielle puisqu'elle ne se confie et refuse qu'il 'dise' son prénom. A ce stade, cela fait près de neuf mois qu'ils discutent sur internet._

_Le prochain chapitre vous donnera une réponse à une question qui est posée depuis longtemps..._


	16. Chapitre 16 Edward

_Un chapitre qui vous dévoilera (enfin?) l'identité d'Ulysse51... je ne vous ai pas faites attendre exprès, je n'ai pas eu le temps plus tôt tout simplement désolée..._

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Ce samedi-là, j'avais attendu avec impatience le retour de Bella, je l'imaginais déjà revenir le sourire aux lèvres et fatiguée. Elle serait allée se doucher puis aurait couru dans son lit pour venir tout me raconter. Au lieu de ça, je l'entendis maugréer depuis la bouche de métro à cent mètres de chez elle. Elle claqua sa porte en rentrant et se précipita sur son ordinateur.

Je reçus un message.

_Ims_ny : Pourquoi tu m'as envoyée à cet endroit ?!  
Inthedark : tu 'sembles' en colère, je ne comprends pas  
Ims_ny : Réponds  
Inthedark : c'était juste un endroit sympa  
Ims_ny : sympa..._

« Non, ça ne peut pas être lui... » gémit-elle en enlevant sa veste.

_Inthedark : que s'est-il passé Bella ?  
Ims_ny : dis-moi quel est ton nom, maintenant  
Inthedark : tu me soupçonnes d'un crime ?_

Elle fit trois aller-retour dans son petit salon en respirant profondément.

_Ims_ny : Es-tu Mike ?  
Inthedark : Mike ?  
Ims_ny : Mike Newton ! Est-ce toi ?  
Inthedark : non je te jure  
Ims_ny : il était là-bas... un bouquet de fleurs à la main, j'ai cru que c'était toi  
Inthedark : je te jure que non. Qui est Mike Newton ?_

« Sale enfoiré ! » grognai-je en saisissant mon téléphone. Alice ne répondit pas, Jasper non plus, j'en vais assez de leur comportement puéril !

_Ims_ny : je l'ai connu au lycée, dès que je retourne chez mon père, il le sait et il me harcèle pour m'emmener dîner..._

Je le haïssais déjà avant...

_Ims_ny : j'ai cru que tu viendrais  
Inthedark : je ne suis pas dans le coin, je te l'ai dit  
Ims_ny : je comprends. C'était sans doute un hasard  
Inthedark : sans doute... tu ne revois personne du lycée ?  
Ims_ny : juste ma meilleure amie Angela, tu la connais elle fait partie du groupe. MmeAC.  
Inthedark : j'avais remarqué que vous partagiez des secrets sur le forum  
__Ims_ny : Merde !  
__Inthedark : Quoi ?  
__Ims_ny : Appelle MissP et dis-lui que je ne suis pas son messager !_

Bella se déconnecta et fila sous la douche.

Alice décrocha cette fois-ci.

« Pars vite ! »

« Hors de question ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! » tonnai-je.

« Emmett va s'en occuper, s'il te plait, pars. »

« Dis-moi Alice ! » m'écriai-je, ulcéré aussi je de ne pas pouvoir entendre ses pensées.

« Mike Newton sait où vit Bella, il va sonner chez elle et... »

« Et quoi ?! Nom de dieu Alice, si tu continues à ne pas finir tes phrases je jure que... »

« Il va l'agresser. »

« Non ! »

« Emmett et Jazz vont l'intercepter, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais Mike est dans le métro, donc ils doivent attendre qu'il en sorte. Pars maintenant sinon tu vas le tuer. »

« Je ne vais pas le... Il est là ! »

Même à cent mètres et dans le brouhaha de la ville, je distinguais les pensées de Newton.

_- Elle a juste été surprise, mais me laisser en plan... non mais pour qui elle se prend ! Six ans que j'attends... C'est à mon tour ! Putain elle a intérêt à m'ouvrir sinon je défonce sa porte ! A d'autres son numéro de mijaurée... Ah voilà sa rue. Je lui ai dit qu'elle m'avait manqué et elle s'est tirée, quelle garce ! Mais bon, je veux bien lui pardonner... Mais quand même... D'abord ce monstre de Cullen puis ce voyou de la réserve... Merde c'est mon tour ! DEUX ANS PUTAIN ! Deux ans que je dois me taper ces discussions de pseudo intello, deux ans à la séduire et rien ! J'espère qu'elle est pas frigide... Non quand elle était avec Cullen, on voyait bien qu'elle mouillait pour lui. Putain ce que je vais lui faire, elle va voir ce que c'est un homme ! Pas question qu'elle me repousse encore une fois ! -_

Il se souvint du jour où Bella était sortie de l'hôpital, je supposais après que Jake l'ait blessé. Il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle et avait tenté de l'embrasser. Elle l'avait repoussé et s'était excusée ! Il avait dit qu'il comprenait et qu'il était patient.

J'allais le tuer.

Jasper surgit devant moi, j'étais devant la fenêtre du salon, prêt à sauter dehors.

« Calme-toi, on s'en occupe. »

« Il veut la forcer ! »

Newton était au pied de l'immeuble de Bella

« Où est Emmett ?! » criai-je.

« Il ne peut pas le faire directement, Newton se souvient surement de nous. »

« Ne le laisse pas l'approcher, je t'en supplie Jasper. »

Je ressentis aussitôt une vague de dégout et de mal-être, mon frère envoyait ces ondes à Newton qui se stoppa à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il se tint le ventre et recula jusqu'à tomber sur le perron. Jasper lui donna l'impression d'être nauséeux mais cela donna une idée à ce pervers. Il s'élança tant bien que mal vers l'escalier. Il allait dire à Bella qu'il avait besoin d'aide...

Je contournai mon frère et un instant plus tard, j'éteignis la lumière dans la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble de Bella. Dans la pénombre, je rejoignis Newton et le poussai. Il chuta en hurlant de peur et dégringola un étage entier. Emmett et Jasper m'empêchèrent de descendre à mon tour, ils ouvrirent une fenêtre de service et me poussèrent à l'extérieur, jusqu'à me trainer chez moi.

« Vous étiez où bordel ?! Pourquoi Alice ne m'a pas prévenu avant ! »

« On était en train de chasser, calme-toi Edward. » me dit Jasper.

Son don ne fonctionna pas, Bella avait failli être agressée par ce salopard et il voulait que je me calme !

« On était pas joignables, promis frérot. Dès qu'Alice a vu les intentions de Mike, on a couru le plus vite possible. »

« Il ne faut pas que Bella sache qu'il est là. »

« Elle est encore sous la douche, remarqua Emmett. C'est... merde ! Elle pleure. »

Je fis les cent pas chez moi tandis que Jasper appelait une ambulance pour Newton. Quand il fut retrouvé et installé sur une civière, j'entendis le médecin lui annoncer qu'il avait les deux jambes cassées et l'épaule déboîtée. J'aurais du le tuer.

« Arrête Edward ! » me tança Jasper.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu lui faire. »

« J'en ai une idée mais ça ne va rien changer, il est hors d'état de nuire. »

« C'est lui Ulysse51 ! » s'exclama soudain Emmett.

Il avait pris le smartphone de Mike et fouillait dedans, cette nouvelle ne m'étonna pas mais n'aida pas à me calmer.

« J'ai toujours su qu'il était pas net. » commenta Emmett.

Je leur racontai ce que j'avais entendu des pensées de Newton tout en stressant de plus en plus en écoutant Bella pleurer dans sa douche.

Elle ne répondit plus à mes messages ce soir-là alors qu'elle ne dormait pas. Toutefois, elle me lisait aussi je continuais.

_Inthedark : Vraiment désolé que ta journée ait été gâché par ce connard..._  
_Eh oui moi aussi je peux 'écrire' des insultes_  
_Il ne t'embêtera plus, il a compris, non ?_  
_Tu lui as dit quoi ?_  
_On en parlera quand tu veux, bonne nuit Bella_

Elle se leva et alla se mettre au lit. Quand elle saisit son téléphone, je retournai à mon ordinateur mais elle ne me contacta pas.

« Jake ? Désolée si je te réveille. »

« Non ça va, Bells. »

« Quoi de neuf ? »

« Rien. Et toi ? »

« Rien... je voulais juste entendre ta voix. »

« Tu me caches quelque chose. »

« Non. »

« Allez Bella. »

« Rien... »

« Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. »

« J'ai croisé Mike Newton aujourd'hui... Je crois qu'il me suivait ou un truc dans ce genre. »

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Ouais, il est devenu informaticien ou un truc dans le genre, et dernièrement j'ai remarqué que mon ordinateur était comme visité. Je crois qu'il a piraté mon ordinateur. »

« Tu te crois dans un film d'espionnage ? » ricana ce crétin.

« Non ! » s'offusqua-t-elle avant de rire avec lui.

« Ok, alors demande à quelqu'un de vérifier ça. »

« Ouais, je vais voir. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit ma belle. »

Lui aussi je devrais le tuer.

« Dès qu'elle s'endort, je vais lui nettoyer son ordinateur, ne t'inquiète pas. » me dit Jasper.

« Ne va pas chez elle ! »

« Du calme. Va chercher l'ordinateur alors. »

« Tu dois aussi t'occuper de Newton. »

Alice arriva peu après avec trois ordinateurs et avec Emmett et Jasper, ils entreprirent de démonter le système de surveillance et de contrôle à distance de Mike.

« Edward, c'est trop mignon ! » soupirait parfois Alice qui avait un prétexte pour lire toutes mes conversations avec Bella depuis plusieurs mois.

Bella s'endormit vers une heure du matin et j'attendis une dizaine de minutes avant de me glisser chez elle et d'en ressortir presque aussitôt avec son ordinateur sous le bras. J'exigeai que Jasper seul s'occupe de l'ordinateur de Bella.

« T'as tort de t'inquiéter. Il n'a rien pu lui faire. » me dit avant de partir Emmett.

« Je ne partirai plus aussi loin. » me promit ma sœur.

« Je viens de le balancer au FBI, il se fait du fric en revendant des films piratés et de la musique. » m'apprit Jasper.

« Il avait une sacrée collection de pornos ! » lâcha Emmett.

« Merci à tous les trois. » murmurai-je.

« Esmé va venir demain, je te préviens juste. » ajouta Alice.

* * *

_Voici donc la vérité sur Ulysse51 et bravo à celles qui avaient deviné. Pour rebondir sur les suppositions de certaines, les Volturis ne feront aucune apparition dans cette fic._

_Il y aura 23 chapitres, un épilogue et un bonus concernant Rosalie et Emmett (leur voyage en Islande, se situe avant le chapitre 12)_

_Dites-moi vite ce que vous en avez pensé! A demain pour le prochain chapitre_


	17. Chapitre 17 Esmé

_Techniquement on est déjà demain donc voici un nouveau chapitre!_

_Pour les reviews, j'ai trop de chance d'en recevoir à chaque chapitre autant et pardon de ne pas vous répondre, j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps mais c'est passager. Alors un ÉNORME MERCI à toutes, chaque review est précieuse pour moi, comme un cadeau._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**PDV Esmé**

« Tu vas rester encore longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Ça veut dire oui. » conclus-je.

Je me levai et époussetai en quelques secondes le salon et la cuisine. Tout paraissait encore bien vide. Carlisle avait du insister pour qu'Edward allume sa télévision chaque jour au moins une heure, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des voisins.

« Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. » soupira-t-il, abattu.

Cela me brisait le cœur de le voir si malheureux mais je ne pouvais plus le plaindre, il nous avait tous condamnés à vivre sans Bella.

« Bien sur que si, celui de lui demander pardon et de me rendre ma fille. »

« Esmé... n'essaie pas de me convaincre. »

« Rosalie ne va pas le faire tu sais. »

« Elle avait l'air pourtant bien décidée à tout dire à Bella. » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Ça me démangeait de lui donner une bonne gifle ! Il se recula puis me lança un sourire triste.

« Elle aussi considère Bella comme un membre de notre famille mais jamais elle ne te trahirait. » lui assurai-je.

« Je n'en peux plus de devoir me justifier. Je l'ai quittée pour son bien, pas pour le mien ou le vôtre. Je n'aime pas être malheureux, et ça me tue de la voir si éteinte mais c'est la seule solution. Elle ne mérite pas de devenir un mon... un vampire. »

« Un monstre, dis-le ! m'écriai-je. Tu ne sais rien ! Moi je crois que nous avons encore une âme et Bella aussi le pense. Tu es le seul à considérer notre état comme une malédiction. Même Rose a surmonté ça ! Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ?! »

« Elle mérite mieux ! » s'emporta-t-il à son tour.

Jamais nous ne nous étions disputés, il y avait un début à tout, ou une fin dans ce cas-là car je ne comprenais plus mon fils.

« Elle mérite d'être aimée, choyée, tu sais que nous pourrons la combler, elle serait heureuse avec nous. Regarde-la ! »

Je pointai la fenêtre, Bella dormait recroquevillée, en serrant trop fort ses draps.

« Elle ne va pas bien ! » ajoutai-je.

« Esmé, je le sais mais elle ira mieux. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. » soupirai-je.

Je ne pouvais plus rien pour lui, je ne savais pas si un jour nous pourrions avoir à nouveau une relation harmonieuse mère-fils.

« Tu vas la tuer. A petit feu... comme je mourrais si je ne pouvais plus être avec Carlisle. »

Je quittai son appartement et par défi, grimpai à la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Une seconde plus tard, j'embrassai le front plissé de la jeune fille et elle se détendit immédiatement. Je repartis avec regret.

_- Tu vas la tuer et je ne te le pardonnerai pas. - _pensai-je à l'attention d'Edward.

* * *

_Vous croyez que ça va faire bouger Edward? Oui je sais qu'il vous agace!_


	18. Chapitre 18 Edward

_Ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas répondre à toutes vos merveilleuses reviews, j'ai la chance d'en recevoir je le sais bien et je vous en remercie toutes! Voici la suite en avance, prochaine publication, demain soir! D'avance bon weekend._

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Je ne vis plus aucun membre de ma famille pendant trois semaines et je ne m'en plaignais vraiment pas, Bella suffisait à rendre mon existence supportable et même parfois très agréable. Les jours où elle restait chez elle, sans mentir ou prétendre étaient les plus difficiles pour moi qui la voyais triste et silencieuse, mais c'étaient en même temps les seuls jours où je pouvais la voir en permanence, depuis mes yeux et non à travers les pensées d'inconnu.

Ce soir était mon 'anniversaire' d'humain, habituellement, mes frères insistaient pour aller chasser puis jouer à n'importe quel jeu pour mesurer notre force. Ce soir j'étais seul face à mon ordinateur, j'observais Bella qui rentrait alors chez elle en titubant un peu. Je crus d'abord qu'elle s'était blessée et étais prêt à téléphoner à Alice mais au même moment, Bella rigola doucement quand elle se prit les pieds dans sa table basse et tomba lourdement sur son canapé. Elle était légèrement ivre, assez pour rire seule, pour chantonner et pour danser. Mais lorsqu'elle cessa de rire, son visage s'inonda de larmes et elle cria dans un coussin. Toute sa bonne humeur n'avait été qu'une façade, une tentative de se voiler la face et la réalité la rattrapait toujours. Elle ne pleura pas longtemps, elle se remit debout, toujours un peu hésitante dans son équilibre, et alla sous la douche. A son retour dans le salon, elle portait un short court et son soutien gorge... j'allais avoir du mal à me concentrer.

Elle s'installa devant son ordinateur, l'alluma et comme depuis trois semaines, elle s'émerveilla de la rapidité de l'engin à démarrer. Jasper avait remplacé son processeur et augmenté sa capacité de mémoire. Bella alla ensuite se chercher une bouteille de vodka, je ne l'avais jamais vu la sortir auparavant. Revenue à son bureau, elle but une longue rasade d'alcool puis mis ses écouteurs. Je lui envoyai un message dès qu'elle se connecta.

_Inthedark : Bonsoir  
__Ims_ny : Bonsoir IntheDark  
__Inthedark : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
__Ims_ny : J'écoute en boucle ma chanson préférée, la seule que j'écoute en fait.  
__Inthedark : Laquelle ?  
__Ims_ny : Dreaming de Loudon Wainwright.  
__Inthedark : Je ne la connais pas._

Je mentais, je l'écoutais presque aussi souvent grâce à elle.

_Ims_ny : Chut !  
__Inthedark : …  
__Ims_ny : Je pourrais être l'auteur de cette chanson, c'est ma vie.  
__Inthedark : Dis m'en plus.  
__Ims_ny : Je préfère rêver plutôt que de vivre, vivre est trop difficile, on peut avoir de la chance mais pas le choix, une journée n'est qu'une journée à passer.  
__Je préfère rêver plutôt que de parler, il n'y a rien à entendre ou à dire.  
__Je préfère rêver plutôt que de penser, les pensées ne me sont pas d'un grand réconfort. Au moins les rêves s'arrêtent alors que je n'arrête pas de penser.  
__Je préfère rêver plutôt que de dormir, on est mieux mort que de juste dormir. Dans mes rêves je peux voler et je ne meurs pas...  
__Voilà en résumé. La mélodie est triste, défaitiste.  
__Inthedark :Tu t'es rarement autant « confiée ».  
__Ims_ny : Je suis rarement saoule.  
__Inthedark : ?  
__Ims_ny : Mauvaise journée...  
__Inthedark : Tu peux m'en parler.  
__Ims_ny : Franchement, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça. L'ambiance était encore surexcitée hier dans le forum. Même si depuis le départ d'Ulysse51 c'est plus calme pour moi.  
__Inthedark : Ne change pas de sujet, ça ne m'embête pas.  
__Ims_ny : Moi si, je veux juste oublier.  
__Inthedark : Mais je pourrais t'aider  
__Ims_ny : Non, pas toi.  
__Inthedark : Qui ?  
__Ims_ny : Oublie.  
__Inthedark : Lui ?_

Elle ne répondit pas et je m'enhardis. Enfin, elle parlait, enfin elle laissait tomber son masque. Je ne retrouvais pas ma Bella mais au moins elle était sincère.

_Inthedark : Si ça sortait tu te sentirais mieux.  
__Ims_ny : Tu es trop curieux et je suis trop ivre... ça serait stupide.  
__Inthedark : Au contraire._

Mes doigts me démangeaient et gagnèrent finalement la bataille.

_Inthedark : Fais comme si j'étais lui. Que lui dirais-tu si il pouvait te lire ?  
__Ims_ny : Je lui dirais...  
__Inthedark : ?  
__Ims_ny : C'est stupide, je ne peux pas...  
__Inthedark : Allez... Essaie...  
__Ims_ny : Edward  
__Inthedark : C'est son prénom ?  
__Ims_ny : (oui) Edward, tu es un monstre_

Ah... Je devrais satisfait...

_Ims_ny : non, c'est faux... mais ça aurait été plus facile je crois. _

Je ne voulais plus savoir, j'étais lâche, je ne voulais pas savoir à quel point elle me haïssait, à quel point elle m'en voulait de lui avoir menti, de m'être parjuré, d'avoir trahi toutes mes promesses.

_Ims_ny : Je lui dirais... reviens._

Revenir... mon dieu comme je le voulais. Quand j'étais égoïste et elle loin, j'imaginais revenir vers elle, à genoux, repentant et plus jamais m'éloigner d'elle.

_Inthedark : c'est tout ?  
Ims_ny : ça n'est même pas suffisant mais oui... il comprendra que je l'aime encore  
Inthedark : pourquoi tu ne l'oublies pas ? Sans vouloir te vexer.  
Ims_ny : Ça n'est pas si simple mais de toi à moi (enfin de toi à moi et à la vodka) j'ai envie d'oublier  
Inthedark : Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?  
Ims_ny : j'ai lutté pour ne rien oublier, pour me souvenir de chaque jour, mais c'est beaucoup trop de souffrance et avec le temps, je redeviens moi-même  
Inthedark : toi-même ?  
Ims_ny : celle que j'étais avant lui, sans grands espoirs, simple, sans ambitions non plus. Je veux juste être aimée, je croyais cela impossible avant.  
__Inthedark : Pourquoi ?  
__Ims_ny : Parce que je ne voulais que lui. Son souvenir s'efface peu à peu, le temps fait son œuvre et je ne pleure presque plus. Mais ce que j'ai vécu avec lui...  
__Inthedark : ?  
__Ims_ny : Le grand amour, enfin pour moi.  
__Inthedark : Il t'aimait surement.  
__Ims_ny : Pas assez pour me garder.  
__Inthedark : Il a peut-être une autre raison.  
__Ims_ny : Je sais ! Il considérait être le pire danger, alors qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me protéger. Il est parti parce qu'il ne voulait plus me protéger.  
__Inthedark : Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.  
Ims_ny: __Et depuis quelques temps, c'est comme si je le sentais proche de moi, ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi le serait-il, hein?  
_  


Bella se rembrunit et décida d'aller se coucher. Elle me souhaita une bonne nuit et j'en fis autant. Ni la sienne ni la mienne ne fut bonne. Elle ne réussit pas à dormir et quelques heures plus tard elle dut courir aux toilettes, son corps ne supporta pas l'alcool. Le sommeil gagna peu avant huit heures du matin.

* * *

_Je sais qu'Edward nous énerve et vous vous dites, mais jusqu'où cette VanessaJJ va-t-elle aller dans cette histoire? _

_Reste cinq chapitres avant la fin donc cinq jours à tenir!_


	19. Chapitre 19 Edward

_Chapitre court, bonne lecture._

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Quelques heures plus tard, douchée, rassasiée mais toujours d'humeur maussade, Bella me contacta.

_Ims_ny : J'ai relu ce matin nos messages d'hier.  
__Inthedark : Et ?  
__Ims_ny : Je suis désolée, vraiment. Mais tu avais raison, ça m'a fait un bien fou.  
__Inthedark : Pourquoi ?  
__Ims_ny : J'ai pu écrire et dire ce que je ressentais, il m'a refusé cela en partant si vite.  
__Inthedark : Tu penses que tu seras capable d'aller de l'avant désormais ?  
__Ims_ny : Oui... j'espère. Même si souvent je me suis dit qu'il me faudrait le revoir une fois et lui dire tout ça.  
__Inthedark : Tu as raison, il aurait du te laisser l'opportunité de t'exprimer. Il a du se douter que tu trouverais les mots justes pour le retenir.  
__Ims_ny : Je n'aurais pas voulu retenir, c'était évident qu'il se lasserait de moi. J'aurais juste voulu qu'il ne salisse pas notre amour.  
__Inthedark : Tu étais plus véhémente hier.  
__Ims_ny : J'étais ivre.  
__Inthedark : Pourquoi ?  
__Ims_ny : c'était son anniversaire, il n'aimait pas non plus fêter cette date, enfin la seule fois où j'étais avec lui pour son anniversaire, il a voulu que nous nous isolions.  
__Inthedark : ça devait être son plus beau cadeau que d'être avec toi.  
__Ims_ny : Juste un moyen et une excuse d'échapper à sa famille.  
__Inthedark : Alors comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?  
__Ims_ny : Je veux juste aimer, je ne sais même pas si c'est encore possible pour moi... et si j'y arrive, il faudrait que l'autre m'aime aussi, c'est une autre affaire.  
__Inthedark : Je suis certain que beaucoup hommes aimeraient avoir leur chance avec toi. »  
__Ims_ny : Aucun... Ici à New York, je suis invisible et ça me plait pour le moment. Je n'ai que vingt deux ans, j'ai le temps. Et il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend et j'ai envie de savoir si je peux l'aimer.  
__Inthedark : Tu ne dois pas te forcer, ça doit être naturel.  
__Ims_ny : Sans doute mais dans mon cas, ça ne le sera pas, il faut que je me force à oser. Comme hier soir avec toi. Encore désolée, ça a du te paraître pathétique.  
__Inthedark : Pas du tout.  
__Ims_ny : Je dois aller travailler et toi... toi je ne sais pas en fait.  
__Inthedark : Bonne journée.  
__Ims_ny : Bonne journée._

* * *

_Voilà, juste un dialogue qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire. Bella veut vraiment avancer pour de bon cette fois-ci._

_Le prochain chapitre sera un PDV d'Emmett_


	20. Chapitre 20 Emmett

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est génial continuez comme ça SVP!_

**Voici la suite et ne me tuez pas!**

* * *

**PDV Emmett**

Bella allait mieux en 'apparence', elle était vraiment plus enjouée sur le forum et lors de nos discussions, je pouvais me lâcher avec les blagues et les vannes, elle riait. Sans plus pouvoir l'approcher, je ne pouvais pas dire si elle avait avancé et oublié mon crétin de frère.

Au début de l'été, Seth revint passer un mois chez elle et Edward fut bien obligé de venir vivre chez nous. Il passa son temps enfermé et de toute façon personne n'avait envie de lui parler. Bien sur le bonheur de Bella nous importait mais nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi elle devait se contenter d'une vie difficile au lieu d'être éternelle et aimée avec une super famille. Alors pour nous venger d'Edward, nous avions conspiré et décidé d'imaginer aussi souvent Bella avec nous, vampire. Je me rejouais souvent la même scène : Bella et Edward dans le salon avec nous, lui avait un bras sur ses épaules et Bella embrassait l'alliance qu'il portait. Ensuite ils se regardaient et se coupaient du monde extérieur. C'était mignon selon moi, j'aurais pu imaginer bien pire, enfin plus cochon quoi. Edward m'engueula une bonne centaine de fois avant de se lasser.

Un jour enfin Jasper et moi nous étions seuls avec Edward et nous pûmes encore tourmenté notre frère. J'imaginais Edward et Bella faire l'amour, rien de trop précis, sous des draps, et Jasper envoya des vagues de luxure à notre frère. Il mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser notre intention, il sortit tel une furie et ne revint que deux jours plus tard.

Au début du mois d'aout, Bella partit avec Seth pour passer deux semaines chez son père. Edward tourna en rond trois jours avant de partir à son tour la rejoindre en secret. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne voulut rien dire. Notre amie fut peu loquace durant ses vacances, nous espérions juste qu'elle prenait soin d'elle et profitait de sa famille.

Après les deux semaines, Bella me contacta. Nous étions tous chez nous, Esmé nous annonçait l'invitation de Carmen et des Denalis pour la rentrée. Cela faisait près de vingt ans que nous n'avions pas vécu près d'eux.

_Ims_ny : Salut !  
__TheBeast : Salut ! Tu es enfin de retour à New York ?  
__Ims_ny : Non, je suis encore à l'aéroport.  
__TheBeast : Ça va ?  
__Ims_ny : Non, c'est bizarre.  
__TheBeast : Pourquoi ? Encore ton meilleur ami ?  
__Ims_ny : Oui, comment as-tu deviné ?  
__TheBeast : Je sais pas.  
__Ims_ny : J'ai décidé de retourner vivre dans mon patelin.  
__TheBeast : Tu veux dire le bourg ?  
__Ims_ny : Non, tu avais raison, c'est un patelin, perdu, isolé, où il pleut presque tous les jours.  
__TheBeast : Tu vas démissionner ?  
__Ims_ny :Oui.  
__TheBeast : Et tu vas faire quoi ?  
__Ims_ny :Aucune idée, n'importe quoi... mon job était nul alors...  
__TheBeast : Pourquoi tous ces changements ?_

Alice eut alors une vision.

« Elle est fiancée ! »

« Quoi ?! » s'insurgea Rosalie.

« Jacob lui a demandé de l'épouser et elle a dit oui. »

« Mais elle est folle ! »

« Il faut vite contacter Edward. » les coupai-je.

_Ims_ny : Je vais me marier. Félicite-moi._

J'en étais incapable.

* * *

_Hum... euh s'il vous plait ne me massacrez pas... _

_Je lis déjà des reviews où les lectrices ont peur de la fin, n'ayez pas peur, c'est une histoire Edward/Bella et qui va bien se terminer, le chemin est difficile mais l'issue vous plaira, promis! Alors ne stressez plus!_

_Le prochain chapitre sera un PDV de... surprise vous verrez bien._


	21. Chapitre 21 Tanya

_Voici un PDV de ... Tanya. Vous allez découvrir ce qu'il s'est (en partie) passé pour Bella après le départ d'Edward et des Cullen._

* * *

**PDV Tanya**

Le mois de septembre débutait mais cela ne signifiait rien pour nous autres, vampires. La vie était monotone, ponctuée ça et là de conquêtes humaines et d'illusions d'humanité.

Les Cullen avaient annulé leur venue, l'humaine posait encore problème. Si seulement Edward et moi étions des âmes-soeurs, nous aurions été heureux et aurions soudés nos deux familles. Je savais par ma longue expérience que si cela avait été le cas, nous n'aurions pas pu lutter et n'en aurions pas eu envie. Je connaissais Edward depuis qu'il était 'né', Carlisle s'était réfugié chez nous avec lui dès qu'Edward avait pu voyager.

Après avoir rencontré l'humaine, Edward avait de nouveau trouvé refuge chez nous. J'avais tenté de l'aider tout en lui proposant pour la énième fois de passer le temps avec moi. Ce matin-là, quand je le vis arriver à pied, je compris que cette nouvelle visite n'était qu'un moyen d'échapper à sa famille et à sa faiblesse.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » l'attaqua Irina.

« Puis-je rester quelques jours ? »

« Bien sur. » répondit Éléazar.

Edward se tendit alors et sauta sur Irina.

« Comment as-tu osé ?! »

Kate et moi nous interposâmes avant qu'il ne la blesse.

« Elle a voulu la tuer ! » cria-t-il.

Jamais encore je ne l'avais vu si dangereux, terrifiant, comme fou de rage.

« Qui ? » demanda Carmen.

« Bella... »

« Encore cette humaine. » soupirai-je tout bas.

Edward me regarda avec dégout, jamais encore il ne s'était comporté aussi peu civilement, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Il se concentra ensuite sur Irina qui devait lui communiquer par la pensée ce qu'il s'était réellement passé quatre ans plus tôt. Carmen décida de clarifier la situation et ordonna à Edward de se calmer.

« Victoria est venue ici pour voir Laurent, nous ne savions pas qu'elle voulait toujours se venger de toi. »

« Nous avons tué son compagnon. » siffla Edward.

« Jasper a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas des âmes soeurs » pointa Kate.

« Ça ne change rien ! »

« Laurent nous a garanti que Victoria ne ferait pas d'histoires, elle était curieuse de notre mode de vie, ajoutai-je. Elle nous a affirmé qu'elle avait fait son deuil de James et quand on lui a parlé de ce que tu avais entendu des pensées de James et de ce que Jasper avait ressenti, elle nous a dit que ça n'était pas surprenant, ils étaient ensemble par commodité. »

« Et pourtant elle a été si proche de tuer Bella. »

« Tu ne répondais à mes appels, je voulais te prévenir qu'elle était là. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé à Carlisle ? » insista-t-il.

« Il n'est pas notre chef ! » s'insurgea Irina.

« Victoria n'est restée que quelques jours. Pendant des mois, elle n'a pas donné signe de vie. Un jour, elle a téléphoné à Laurent en disant qu'elle avait un problème à Seattle. Il y est allé seul et... »

Irina baissa la tête, je savais ma sœur encore si blessée par la trahison de son amant.

« Il a décidé de rester et d'aider Victoria, déclara Éléazar. On les a cherché à Seattle puis on a compris. Quand nous sommes arrivés à Forks, nous avons pisté la plus répugnante odeur mêlée à celle de Victoria et Laurent. Ils ont été tués. Nous ignorions que les Quileute avaient de nouveau la capacité de se changer en loups. »

« Ils ne l'avaient pas... c'est à cause des nomades qu'ils ont recommencé à muter, en fait à notre connaissance, il n'y en avait qu'un quand nous sommes partis. »

« Leur chef a deviné que nous étions comme les Cullen, il nous a expliqué que Victoria n'avait pas cessé d'essayer d'atteindre Bella depuis votre départ, et heureusement les loups l'ont protégée. C'est pour cela qu'elle était venue voir Laurent, elle avait besoin d'aide. Je suis désolé Edward... après cela, nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux ne rien vous dire. Nous pensions vraiment que tu n'avais plus aucun lien avec cette humaine, que ta... distraction était passée. Clairement nous avons eu tort.»

« J'ai passé presque trois ans à traquer Victoria ! » tempêta Edward.

« Encore une fois, si nous avions pu te joindre, tu n'aurais pas perdu ton temps ! répliquai-je. Tu devrais nous remercier ! »

« Mais Irina a voulu tuer Bella ! »

Irina se tassa un peu plus, je ne pouvais pas supporter voir ma sœur se sentir encore plus coupable, toute cette histoire était derrière nous.

« Un moment d'égarement, elle et Laurent étaient très proches. Elle n'a pas voulu la tuer, elle était en colère et voulait comprendre. Elle l'a sauvée. »

« Quoi ?! »

Edward se calma aussitôt, il attendit sans bouger.

« Bella était blessée, Irina l'a trouvée seule, elle perdait du sang... Elle a du faire un effort inimaginable pour ne pas la tuer justement. Elle a prévenu les secours. »

« Blessée ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Un loup l'avait attaquée, Bella a presque été amputée d'un sein. »

* * *

_La blessure n'a rien de sexuelle, c'est juste qu'un sein, ça dépasse et donc quand Jake s'est transformé, Bella était trop proche mais contrairement à Emily qui a été griffé au visage, Bella l'a été à la poitrine... et voilà pourquoi Edward n'avait pas vu cette cicatrice malgré sa surveillance_

_Ça vous a plu? Allez, celles qui n'écrivent pas de reviews, la fic est bientôt finie, c'est maintenant qu'il fait laisser une trace de votre passage ;-)_

_A demain, oui dès demain, je vous poste la suite, j'ai autant hate que vous de vous livrer la fin de cette fic!_


	22. Chapitre 22 Alice

_J'ai bien envie de tout vous publier pour éviter d'être lynchée! J'aime lire vis reviews pleine d'appréhension et d'inquiétude (serais-je sadique? LOL) mais trop c'est trop! J'ai eu des menaces: des tomates et des coups de balai! Allez soyez sympas, voyez je vous publie maintenant 2 chapitres par jour! Celui-ci est court, avant d'en finir très bientôt ;-) , bonne lecture et dites-moi ensuite ce que vous en pensez! _

* * *

**PDV Alice**

L'annonce du mariage de Bella nous avait anéanti. Edward n'avait pas répondu à nos appels, il s'était contenté d'un message « Je sais, laissez-la. ». Au moins il n'avait pas de nouveau envisagé de faire un massacre pour se prouver qu'il était bien un monstre.

Au bout de trois semaines, Eléazar nous téléphona et nous raconta ce qu'il s'était passé quatre ans plus tôt, l'arrivée de Victoria, la trahison de Laurent, la blessure de Bella. Edward n'était pas resté chez eux, j'eus plusieurs visions de lui errant près d'Olympia et de Tacoma. Il ne quittait pas la région de Forks mais restait indétectable des Quileute.

Emmett réussit à connaître la date du mariage de Bella, qui refusait toujours d'en dire plus sur elle, lors des forums ou conversations sur internet. Elle se marierait le jour de son anniversaire.

_TheBeast : bizarre comme choix.  
__Ims_ny : je déteste fêter mon anniversaire, en me mariant ce jour là, j'aurais une excuse pour être seule avec mon mari, je n'aurais pas à me forcer à aller manger un gâteau et recevoir des cadeaux._

Et cela nous rappela à tous le seul anniversaire de notre frère où Bella avait été présente. Il l'avait monopolisée et nous ne l'avions vu que quelques minutes, assez pour nous rendre compte comme il était heureux de pouvoir passer un jour entier avec Bella et ce jour-là, j'avais eu une nouvelle vision de Bella, immortelle à nos côtés, notre frère et elle à jamais ensemble et heureux.

Carlisle décida que nous devions tous partir pour Seattle et nous tenir prêt le jour du mariage. Edward pouvait à tout moment décider de faire un massacre à cette occasion même si ce que nous redoutions vraiment était qu'il provoquerait les Quileute pour être tué.

Tout changea la veille du mariage. Jasper et moi étions dans notre chambre, nerveux et anxieux, comme le reste de notre famille. J'eus une vision et la preuve que Bella n'allait pas mieux et que cela n'allait pas s'arranger après son mariage. Je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement, j'étais incapable de la laisser se marier en sachant qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse. Je devais agir.

* * *

_On arrive à la résolution de cette fic... Bon, vous m'en voulez moins maintenant? J'attends vos reviews, même si le site Fanfiction ne me permet pas d'y répondre, je les reçois par email alors d'avance merci._

_J'ai commencé à publier une nouvelle fic "Ne fais pas un bruit", j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

_A ce soir pour la suite!_


	23. Chapitre 23 Alice

_Voilà c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, encore un chapitre à suivre dons et un épilogue, plus le bonus sur le voyage d'Emmett et Rosalie._

_Demain je vous livre le dernier chapitre mais je poste dès ce soir et pour garder le suspense entier, exceptionnellement je ne posterai pas un extrait sur Facebook_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Alice**

Je sonnai chez Bella et elle dévala les escaliers pour m'ouvrir.

« Alice ? » balbutia Bella en me découvrant.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et me sourit, au moins elle était heureuse de me voir.

« Tu es vraiment là ? »

« Oui. Et je suis venue pour t'empêcher de te marier ! » attaquai-je.

« Mais... »

Elle recula pour échapper à mon étreinte, je la pris malgré elle dans mes bras, elle devait comprendre.

« Écoute-moi, je sais que tu le fais pour de mauvaises raisons et que tu seras toujours triste après. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je ressens ? Jacob est celui qu'il me faut ! »

Elle avait beau avoir élevé la voix, paraître vexée que je doute de ses sentiments, clamer que le chien et elle étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, je savais qu'elle n'était pas si sûre d'elle et je devais jouer sur ça.

Je la suivis dans sa chambre, lui laissant quelques instants pour réfléchir et se calmer.

« Tu n'as pas à prendre une décision si radicale. » lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur son lit.

« Ça n'est pas radical, je dois avancer... »

« Avancer ? Te marier par dépit signifie avancer pour toi ? »

Bella évita mon regard, elle joua nerveusement avec ses doigts avant de répondre.

« Alice, tu ne sais rien. »

« En effet, depuis que tu es à Forks, j'ai du mal à te voir. »

« Tu as vu que je me mariais ? »

« Non, je t'ai vue seule, pleurant dans un appartement vide de Port Angeles, tu voulais enlever ton alliance mais n'y arrivais pas... Bella ! Réveille-toi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Si... c'est la meilleure des choses à faire. »

« Non, tu agis par dépit et bien que je ne porte pas Jacob Black dans mon cœur, il ne mérite pas ça. »

« Il m'aime, il sait que je suis... cassée, mais il m'aime quand même. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Elle prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

« Je crois. »

« Ça ne suffit pas pour se marier. »

« J'ai déjà connu le grand amour, je n'en aurais pas d'autres alors autant oublier et être avec un homme qui puisse m'aimer. » déclara-t-elle en reniflant.

« Bella, tu ne dois pas... »

Elle prit une bouteille d'alcool qui était posée sur son bureau et avala de grandes gorgées.

« Et tu sais ce qui est pire ? s'écria-t-elle. Je ne voulais même pas d'un grand amour, je ne voulais pas aimer autant et si jeune, pour finir meurtrie à vie. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je connaitrais ça, et je regrette de l'avoir connu... C'est trop douloureux... »

Elle commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes et se mit à faire des allers retours dans sa chambre. Je ne pouvais que comprendre sa colère et sa souffrance, je devais néanmoins lui donner de l'espoir et la volonté d'agir selon son coeur.

« Ne dis pas ça, c'était une vraie chance. Tu l'aimes encore... » tentai-je.

« Et à quoi ça m'avance ? Qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Je continue à faire semblant que je vais bien ? Je vis à New York dans un appartement pourri, je gagne une misère et mon job est... nul ! Je n'ai rien, j'ai essayé d'oublier, de changer de vie, ça n'a pas marché. Alors je vais rester ici, auprès de mon père et je vais me marier avec Jacob demain. Je vais avoir une vie simple mais plus jamais je ne serai seule. »

« Tu n'oublieras jamais Bella ! »

« Mais je continuerai d'essayer... c'est mon seul espoir. Sans ça, je n'ai plus rien ! »

Sa voix se brisa et ses sanglots reprirent de plus bel.

« Calme-toi. »

« Tu arrives et tu donnes des leçons... pendant cinq ans, aucun de vous ne s'est soucié de moi, oubliées les promesses! Et toi qui te disais ma meilleure amie... »

« Il a exigé qu'on sorte de ta vie mais on ne t'a pas oubliée ! » m'insurgeai-je.

_- Crétin crétin crétin crétin ! -_

Mon frère avait réellement gâché la vie de Bella, elle était tellement mal en point. Ses yeux tristes, son corps maigre, ses gestes nerveux faisaient d'elle une ombre. Elle était réellement brisée...

_- Assez Alice ! -_

« Et c'est lui qui décide de tout bien sûr... Vous avez tous sous-estimé ma réaction ! s'emporta-t-elle encore. Comme si je pouvais me remettre de la perte du seul garçon que j'aie jamais aimé ! »

« Alors tu n'aimes pas Jacob. » conclus-je, impatiente qu'elle admette enfin son erreur et de ne plus subir ses foudres.

« Je l'aime... un peu... il... avec lui j'arrive à respirer. J'espère qu'il me guérira. »

« C'est une erreur, s'il te plait Bella. Renonce à te marier. »

« J'ai essayé de l'oublier Alice... Oh comme je voulais l'oublier... J'ai gardé l'espoir aussi... »

Elle s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et se frotta les yeux.

« Bella... Je suis tellement désolée. Vraiment. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, j'essaie toujours... » lui jurai-je.

« L'été qui a suivi votre départ, j'ai essayé de vous retrouver. »

« Vraiment ? »

Je n'avais rien vu ! Ah, fichu don !

« Oui, j'ai squatté chez une amie à la réserve et j'ai téléphoné à tous les numéros de la région d'Ithaca, j'avais entendu Esmé en parler. J'ai passé des heures sur internet, j'ai appelé des milliers de gens et un jour, le 23 aout, je m'en souviens encore, je suis tombée sur lui. »

Il n'en avait jamais parlé... pourquoi ?

« Raconte-moi. » la pressai-je.

« Il n'a quasiment rien dit... »

Elle sourit tristement, ses larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage.

« J'ai reconnu sa voix...

_oOo_

Flashback

_« Allo ? »_

_« Edward... c'est toi... » _

_« Bella ? »_

_« Je suis désolée de t'appeler... je voulais te dire quelque chose. »_

_« Ok, je t'écoute. »_

_« Eddy chéri, on y va ? » c'était une voix de femme..._

_« Tu n'es pas seul, désolée. »_

__oOo__

« Et j'ai raccroché. Il a refait sa vie, enfin... il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Non ! » m'écriai-je.

_Crétin ! Débile ! Stupide !_

« C'est ok, Alice. Il a le droit. Il ne m'aime plus... il a essayé de m'aimer, de faire abstraction de mon humanité. Ce qu'il s'est passé à mon anniversaire lui a remis les idées en place. »

« Arrête de parler comme ça ! »

« Comment ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ne prends pas sa défense ! Il t'a menti ! »

« Non Alice. Il me l'a dit, il ne voulait plus de moi. »

« Que voulais-tu lui dire par téléphone ? »

« J'avais un discours, écrit, réécrit, réécrit... je voulais juste lui dire que je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier, que cette promesse qu'il m'avait faite, que ce serait comme si il n'avait jamais existé, cette promesse n'était pas tenue. En échange, il a voulu que je fasse attention à moi... Après avoir raccroché, j'ai été boire toute la nuit avec Jake sur la plage... pire chose à faire. »

Je pointai la bouteille qu'elle avait en main, en haussant un sourcil.

« Ça ? Non c'est juste pour moins stresser. »

« Bella... »

Elle s'agita et parla très vite.

« Ensuite j'ai fait de la moto, j'ai plongé d'une falaise, j'ai conduit vite... Mais ça n'a rien changé. Je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier et j'ai même eu des hallucinations, j'entendais sa voix quand je me mettais en danger. Puis... il s'est passé quelque chose et je suis partie. »

« Tu es allée à l'université ? »

« Ouais...trois ans, j'ai été la meilleure de ma promotion et tout ce travail pour décrocher un job minable mais loin de tout ce que je connaissais. Au début, j'ai cru que j'arriverais à oublier à New York. »

« Et alors ? »

« Non... mais il a eu raison, avec le temps, la douleur devient plus supportable. » lâcha-t-elle, à nouveau au bord des larmes.

« Bella, je suis tellement désolée. »

« N'aie pas pitié de moi. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Je n'ai rien vu... Mais cette dernière vision de toi, pleurant, ça m'a déchirée... je devais venir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es mon amie, ma sœur et je te promets que plus jamais je ne te laisserai. »

Je tentais de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle m'esquiva.

« Et que va en dire ton cher frère ? »

« Ce crétin n'a plus à me dire quoi faire. Désolée Bella. »

« Ok... Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? » me demanda-t-elle, toujours sur ses gardes.

« Tu veux vraiment épouser Jacob ? »

« C'est une homme bien, il prendra soin de moi, il m'aime. »

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question... »

Elle ne dit rien, je devais lui prouver qu'Edward l'aimait toujours.

« Viens voir. »

Je tapai du pied près de sa fenêtre et la latte céda, j'en sortis les photos et le CD.

_- Non !-_

« Il ne les a pas détruits, car il ne pouvait pas. Malgré ses mensonges, il a voulu qu'une partie de lui reste avec toi. » affirmai-je à Bella.

Elle se laissa tomber, sur le sol, elle saisit les photos et les regarda longuement, ses pleurs se calmèrent instantanément.

« Mets-le CD s'il te plait. » demanda-t-elle.

Les premières notes résonnèrent, j'avais cru ne jamais réentendre cette mélodie... Bella non plus. Elle serrait les photos contre son cœur et inspirait profondément, un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai cherché partout, pendant des jours... » me confia-t-elle.

« Ne te marie pas. »

« Alice... c'est trop tard. »

« Non ! Va voir Jacob et dis-lui, je viens avec toi si tu veux. »

« Il est avec ses amis, avec mon père aussi à la Push, ils fêtent sa dernière soirée de célibataire. »

Elle eut un sourire triste, secoua la tête puis posa à terre les photos. La berceuse terminée, elle retourna à son bureau et but encore.

« Il le faut. » décida-t-elle.

« Si il t'aimait encore, si il te le disait... tu lui pardonnerais ? »

« Bien sur... »

Elle rit tout bas.

« Tu sais, j'ai cru que c'était lui... Quand tu as sonné chez moi. J'espérais qu'il viendrait, qu'il me dirait qu'il m'aime encore et qu'il regrettait. Il m'aurait emmenée... j'aurais écrit un mot à Jake et je serais partie, sans remords, enfin heureuse... J'ai même préparé ma dernière phrase en tant qu'humaine, avant qu'il ne me transforme. »

Elle était bizarre des fois quand même.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Je veux te suivre et faire un ciel de mon enfer en mourant de la main que j'aime tant. C'est ce que dit Juliette avant de se suicider avec la dague de Roméo. »

_- Alice... -_

« Tout est de ta faute ! » murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

_- Elle a raison, il aurait mieux fallu que jamais nous ne nous soyons aimés_... - répondit Edward depuis sa voiture, à cent mètres de chez Bella.

_Vous êtes impossibles tous les deux ! p_estai-je.

_Laisse la..._

_Laisse-nous Edward, inutile de t'infliger plus de souffrance._

Il démarra et s'éloigna. J'allais avoir peu de temps...

« Cette fille qui a parlé... je sais qui c'est. » dis-je à Bella.

« Et alors ? Je te l'ai dit, je comprends, si il est heureux... »

« Arrête ! Il ne l'est pas, il est aussi déprimé que toi, il t'aime encore ! »

« Tu mens. »

« Cette femme c'était un vampire de Denali, elle lui court après mais jamais, je répète, jamais il n'a été avec elle, il ne lui a jamais accordé d'attention. C'est toi qu'il aime. »

« Ça ne change rien. » s'entêta mon amie.

« Tu veux être avec lui ? »

« IL NE VEUT PAS DE MOI ! » cria Bella, le visage rouge de colère.

« Si, je te le jure. »

Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et s'éloigna de moi.

« Pars Alice ! J'aime Jacob j'aime Jacob j'aime Jacob... » répéta-t-elle.

Elle voulait se convaincre de l'impossible, je savais qu'elle aimait encore Edward, il était temps que je prenne les choses en mains.

* * *

_Dernier chapitre à suivre demain! En attendant j'attends vos réactions avec impatience et vos pronostics quant à ce qu'Alice va faire. _


	24. Chapitre 24 Bella

_Voilà le dernier chapitre, un épilogue suit ainsi qu'un bonus. Vous aurez les dernières pièces manquantes à l'histoire. Je veux être inondée de reviews mes chères lectrices, voici ce que vous attendez depuis le premier chapitre!_

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Elle n'était venue que pour me torturer, me faire culpabiliser d'essayer d'oublier son frère adoré, ce frère pour qui elle avait piétiné notre amitié, ce frère qui avait brisé mon cœur.

Je ne voulais plus l'écouter, je ne voulais plus rien savoir. Je fermai les yeux et lui ordonnai de partir.

Demain j'allais me marier, demain je ne serais plus seule. Alice ne pouvait pas comprendre, même après sa transformation quand elle était seule, elle avait eu ses visions et la certitude que son grand amour et une famille l'attendaient. Moi je n'avais rien de tout cela, juste un homme qui m'avait aidé, qui avait compté pour moi, qui m'avait blessée et fuie aussi, un homme qui était revenu, repentant et amoureux. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais donné autant d'amour à Jacob mais j'étais prête à essayer.

Je ne trahissais personne, je n'avais pas menti à Jake, je ne me mentais plus. Puis les mots d'Alice me revinrent en tête, elle m'avait vu dans le petit appartement que Jake et moi venions de trouver, j'étais en pleurs et essayai d'enlever mon alliance... Ça pouvait signifier tant de choses, pourquoi avait-elle conclu que je serais malheureuse, et puis il me faudrait du temps pour retrouver le sourire et la joie de vivre. Pouvais-je faire confiance à son pouvoir? Où étaient les Cullen quand, enragé Jacob m'avait blessée parce que j'attendais toujours Edward? Où étaient-ils quand Victoria et Laurent m'avaient traquer sans relâche? Om étaient-ils quand mon coeur déjà meurtri se brisa encore, Jacob était parti car il s'en voulait de m'avoir blesser, il ne m'avait pas menti, lui. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui alors... L'étais-je aujourd'hui? Etait-ce possible d'aimer deux fois avec autant de passion et de fougue?

Soudain, je me retrouvai sur mon lit, Alice posa sa bouche glacée sur mon poignet, celui déjà marqué par la morsure de James. Elle déchira la peau fine et y enfonça ses dents. Le feu, celui de mes cauchemars, celui qui m'avait consumée six ans plus tôt, se répandit comme de la poudre dans mes veines, mon bras tout entier me fit aussitôt horriblement souffrir.

« Alice... arrête... suppliai-je. Ne fais pas ça ! »

Elle se releva, ses prunelles déjà changeaient de couleur, elles virèrent au pourpre. Alice posa mon oreiller sur ma plaie et s'éloigna le plus possible de moi.

« Il le faut, Bella. Tu allais mourir et lui aussi, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire. Sois forte... »

« Arrête ! Je brûle ! Je brûle ! Arrête le feu ! » hurlai-je.

Je pleurais aussi à cause de sa trahison, de ses mensonges, de sa condamnation. Les yeux fermés, je me mis en boule sur mon lit et priai pour mourir cette fois-ci. Le temps passa, chaque seconde plus douloureuse que la précédente, le venin attaqua bientôt le reste de mon corps.

Je n'avais voulu être un vampire que pour aimer éternellement Edward, sans lui, je voulais en finir, je voulais oublier ! Pourquoi Alice m'avait-elle mordue ?! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu mourir plus tôt, pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas changé quand je l'en avais supplié? Mon destin n'avait peut-être jamais été de vivre au-delà de ma rencontre avec lui.

« Bella... mon amour... »

Une main fraîche se posa sur mon poignet, une autre sur ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux, confuse, sûrement je rêvais... ça ne pouvait être lui.

« Edward ? » balbutiai-je quand son odeur enivrante me parvint.

« Je suis là... pardon Bella. »

J'ouvris les yeux et ses yeux noirs me consumèrent encore plus que le venin, comment avais-je pu vouloir oublier ? Il était si beau, parfait, le seul qui m'avait aimée... et même si il était parti, je ne pouvais aimer que lui. Que la vie était cruelle, me faire revoir mon unique amour qui m'avait quitté, non c'était un cadeau... mais je souffrais trop.

« Edward... je brûle... » hoquetai-je en sentant le venin s'enrouler autour de mon cœur sans l'atteindre.

« Je sais mon amour, je suis désolé. Alice t'a mordue... »

« Edward... tue-moi. »

« Non ! »

Il se recula mais resta dans mon champ de vision.

« Jamais. » répondit-il férocement.

« Je ne veux... pas vivre... sans... toi. » hoquetai-je.

« Je ne pars plus, Bella, pardonne-moi. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Le venin remonta vers ma tête, jamais je n'aurais cru possible de souffrir autant.

« Je devais savoir... comprendre pourquoi tu voulais te marier avec lui, je voulais être sûr que tu serais enfin heureuse. »

« C'était toi ? » murmurai-je en perdant peu à peu la bataille contre la douleur.

Il me sourit, désolé mais amoureux.

« Oui. »

Depuis près d'un an, c'était lui qui m'avait parlé chaque jour, prenant peu à peu la place d'un fantôme, d'un regret. Je m'en étais voulue, je ne voulais plus penser à un autre... et c'était lui. Toutes nos discussions avaient souvent eu un double sens pour lui. Je n'avais pas voulu croire qu'Edward était _Inthedark._

« J'avais l'espoir que c'était toi... je t'ai dit de revenir... je t'ai attendu Edward. » lui reprochai-je durement.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais que tu aies une vie normale. »

« Je ne voulais que toi ! »

« Tu avais besoin de temps. »

Je ne pus pas répondre, argumenter, lui crier dessus, le feu se propagea dans ma tête. Je n'étais que douleur et flammes et cela me parut durer une éternité.

Je repris conscience quand mon cœur s'incendia. Je sentis avec une trop grande précision chaque cellule être carbonisée puis cristallisée... J'ouvris les yeux et les refermai, j'avais été éblouie.

« Bella ? Je suis là... C'est bientôt fini... »

« Edward ? »

Son souffle m'anesthésia quelques secondes, puis ce fut son regard et enfin son toucher.

« Je suis là, sois encore patiente. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'aime Bella, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, pardonne-moi. »

Il posa ses lèvres chaudes sur mon front, ses mains ne m'avaient pas quittée réalisai-je en les voyant amoureusement posées l'une dans mon cou l'autre sur ma hanche.

« Tu m'aimes vraiment ? » lui murmurai-je.

« Oui. »

« C'est incroyable qu'elle réussisse à parler, réfléchir... » dit alors Carlisle.

Je ne le vis pas mais le devinai derrière la porte. J'étais à la villa, dans la chambre d'Edward, dans les bras d'Edward.

« Tu m'as quittée. » continuai-je à l'intention de mon vampire.

Dieu comme c'était bon de penser à lui ainsi encore. Oui je lui en voudrais sans doute toute mon éternité, il m'avait quasiment détruite, ôté toute joie et tout bonheur. Mais il était là, il m'aimait et il voulait me faire comprendre.

« Je pensais que tu serais plus heureuse sans moi, tu étais en danger avec nous. »

« Tu m'as quittée... » répétai-je, tellement soulagée qu'il soit revenu.

« Je sais, je m'en veux tellement. Si tu veux encore de moi, je passerai mon éternité à me faire pardonner, à regagner ton amour et ta confiance. »

« Oui... Je veux te suivre et faire un ciel de mon enfer en mourant de la main que j'aime tant. Embrasse-moi. »

Ses lèvres cueillirent les miennes et j'aurais voulu occulter le monde autour de nous. Hélas ça ne m'était plus possible, j'entendis plusieurs soupirs de contentement et la voix d'Emmett pourtant basse dire :

« Elle est vraiment faite pour lui, le même goût pour la tragédie... ».

Je sombrai un instant seulement, mon cœur se mit à battre pour la dernière fois. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais un vampire et j'avais retrouvé mon unique amour.

* * *

C'est fini ! Un épilogue suit !

Pour celles qui me connaissent, vous savez que je ne fais jamais traîner les fins de mes fics, je ne veux pas écrire sur "heureux jusqu'à la fin" mais sur comment il y arrivent!


	25. Épilogue

**C'est la dernière occasion pour vous de me donner votre avis sur cette fic. Alors saisissez cette chance LOL  
Plus sérieusement, merci à toutes pour vos reiews, encouragements et compliments, ça a été fantastique de vous livrer cette fic! Je continue "Le Stage" et j'ai débuté "Ne fais pas un bruit". Entre temps je participe anonymement au concours "Je suis phobique mais je me soigne" et ensuite je publierai aussi pour "Wedding Divorce Contest", j'ai mis sur ma page facebook les liens vers ses concours. Allez y faire un tour ;-)**

**Je vous livre l'épilogue (court) de ma fic, pour celles qui me suivent depuis quelques temps, vous savez que je n'aime pas écrire sur le happy end, je vous en donne un aperçu, on sait qu'ils vont êtres heureux ****maintenant!**

* * *

**Epilogue – Onze ans plus tard**

**PDV Bella**

_De IMSC  
__A EAMC  
__Tu es en retard mon amour. Je t'attends devant la bibliothèque._

_De EAMC  
__A IMSC  
__Désolé, le prof voulait encore me piéger avec une question tordue... Il m'a retenu après le cours pour me faire avouer que je triche... J'arrive !_

Deux minutes plus tard, il sauta devant moi.

« Tu prends des risques Edward. » le sermonnai-je juste pour la forme.

« Trop hâte de t'embrasser. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, si nous n'avions pas été sur le campus, on aurait pu faire l'amour... dommage.

_De MABC  
__A IMSC, EAMC  
__Les tourtereaux, le soleil va briller dans dix minutes, déguerpissez !_

_De EmmettTheBest  
__A EAMC, IMSC, MABC, JWC, RLHC  
__Ça vous dit une partie de base-ball cette nuit ? Les parents vont rentrer de leur congrès, je parie qu'ils voudront un peu d'intimité._

« Emmett, on est juste devant toi ! » le taclai-je, alors qu'il tenait encore son téléphone.

_De EmmettTheBest  
__A EAMC, IMSC, MABC, JWC, RLHC  
__Si Bella et Edward acceptent de ne pas s'éclipser pour aller explorer la nature bien sur !:-P_

« Arrête Emmett ! » pesta Edward, en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux...

Il ne pouvait pas être plus sexy qu'à cet instant.

_De EmmettTheBest  
__A EAMC, IMSC, MABC, JWC, RLHC  
__Et après on va manger !_

Je levai les yeux au ciel et emmenai Edward jusqu'à notre voiture. Comme souvent quand nous étions seuls, nous eûmes du mal à ne pas nous sauter dessus. D'ailleurs, sur le chemin entre l'université de Vancouver et la maison familiale, nous avions un endroit bien à nous.

« Je n'en peux plus ! » s'exclama mon mari en s'engageant dans le chemin menant à notre petit chalet.

Notre vie était enfin celle pour laquelle nous étions destinés. J'avais mis du temps à ne plus avoir peur qu'il me mente ou qu'il prenne peur et s'en aille. Il avait mis du temps à me considérer comme son égale et à reconnaître que je n'avais pas besoin d'un garde du corps.

Officiellement, après avoir rompu mes fiançailles la veille de mon mariage, j'étais retournée à New York et n'avais voulu voir personne. Ma mort avait été simulée deux ans après ma transformation, a police avait prévenu mon père que j'avais été tuée dans un accident de voiture, la mienne avait pris feu et j'avais été brûlée, donc difficilement identifiable par les méthodes habituelles, les indices avaient cependant suffi.

Nous n'avions pas perdu l'habitude de nous échanger des messages, ceux d'Edward étaient les plus précieux et je pouvais être certaine que leur lecture me mettrait à jamais en état d'excitation maximale, je devais donc être seule en les lisant.

Je n'avais pas été étonnée des révélations des Cullen, je n'avais pas voulu croire que_ Inthedark_ pouvait être mon vampire, je m'étais longtemps voilée la face, parce que c'était trop difficile. La vérité était que j'avis senti sa présence et au départ, j'avais cru redevenir un peu folle, lorsqu'il était parti j'avais eu des hallucinations. Et pourtant c'était bien lui et j'avais découvert tant de choses sur Edward.

Ma vie d'humaine ne me manquait pas, grâce à Edward bien sur mais aussi à Rosalie qui m'avait aidée à aimer ce que j'étais devenue, malgré les épreuves et ceux que j'avais laissés derrière moi et qui avaient soufferts par ma faite. Il était temps d'être égoïste et de vivre pour moi, j'étais destinée à devenir un vampire et à aimer à jamais Edward.

J'avais avancé, simplement pas de la manière que je l'aurais cru mais certainement comme je l'avais espéré.

* * *

**Voilà... court ;-)**

**Je vous poste sans attendre un bonus.**

**Pour celles qui m'ont suivie, un énorme merci, j'espère que l'attente en valait la peine, que vous avez aimé. Je vous dis à bientot!**

**Pour celles qui liraient cette fic déjà terminée, c'est le moment ultime pour me donner votre avis!**

**VanessaJJ**


	26. Bonus

**Bonus – Vous avez un message**

**Se situe entre les chapitres 11 et 12, en mars**

**PDV Rosalie**

* * *

_Thebeast : mais tu ferais comment puisque tu as toujours froid ?_  
_Ims_ny : m'en fiche ! Je ferais un effort, six couches de vêtements, n'importe quoi pour y aller_  
_Thebeast : vraiment tu es une drôle de nana_  
_Ims_ny : je sais ! Ne me ressors pas que j'ai des couilles !_  
_Thebeast : Lol, non_  
_Ims_ny : tu n'imagines pas l'état dans lequel je me trouve en rentrant chez moi, après une heure dans un métro bondé et puant, je veux être seule !_  
_Thebeast : je peux comprendre_  
_Ims_ny : je sais ;-)_  
_Thebeast : tu sais quoi, je vais faire une surprise à Mercedes et l'emmener là-bas avec moi !_  
_Ims_ny : La chanceuse ! mais elle n'aura pas froid ?_  
_Thebeast : T'inquiète_  
_Ims_ny : c'est une dure à cuire_  
_Thebeast : Oh oui !_

« Il y aurait eu une manière plus romantique pour m'inviter. » râlai-je pour la forme.

Emmett me sourit et je l'embrassai tendrement, il savait que je ne le pensais pas, j'étais juste heureuse qu'il veuille bien passer du temps seul à seule avec moi.

Il était près d'une heure du matin, Bella n'arrivait pas à dormir tant elle stressait pour Sue qui devait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre et dont la fin de grossesse se passait mal. Le bébé, une petite fille, avait cessé de bouger au cours du septième mois, Sue avait fait une hémorragie mais avait été sauvée et le bébé aussi. Depuis, elle était au repos forcé et Bella n'en pouvait plus de ne pas être avec elle. Son chef de service lui avait refusé d'avancer ses congés et quand Bella avait évoqué un congé sans solde, il lui avait répliqué qu'il la virerait. Elle partirait comme prévu à Forks dans trois semaines, mi-avril. Son père faisait beaucoup pour aider sa femme et Leah était venue vivre chez eux jusqu'à la naissance.

J'avais suivi les conversations entre Emmett et Bella, cette dernière le savait et prenait souvent de mes nouvelles. Chaque anecdotes qu'Emmett pouvait raconter sans nous trahir la faisait rire, à travers mon mari nous devenions proches et lors des débats, elle me parlait en privé. Si elle savait...

« On part quand bébé ? » me questionna Emmett, déjà tout excité.

« Quand tu veux, le plus tôt possible. »

Il se connecta à un site de voyages, nous partions dans trois jours pour Reykjavik. Entre temps, nous devions aller chasser et apprendre l'islandais. Le matin de notre départ, Esmé et Alice nous accompagnèrent à l'aéroport. Nous avions évité Edward car il aurait finalement découvert qu'Emmett discutait avec Bella presque tous les jours.

Le vol fut assez calme, dans notre bulle, nous ne remarquâmes même pas les turbulences, les autres passagers en parlaient encore en débarquant.

Les premiers jours, nous visitâmes la capitale et la côte ouest, en ce mois de mars, il faisait au mieux 2°C l'après-midi, cela ne m'enchanta pas de m'habiller plus chaudement puisque je n'en avais pas besoin mais j'aurais eu l'air suspecte sans trois couches de vêtements.

Dès notre première nuit, dans un hôtel de luxe de la capitale, je me sentis différente. Quelque chose changeait en moi, quelque chose d'inespéré : j'étais résignée. Résignée à rester à jamais un vampire, résignée que mon destin ne soit en rien pareil à celui que, humaine, j'avais tant voulu. Résignée à tout donner pour l'homme que j'aimais. Je lui fis l'amour presque distraitement, parce que j'étais si heureuse de pouvoir me donner sans regrets.

Emmett et moi parlions peu, seulement pour partager ensemble notre émerveillement face à cette nature sauvage. Nous découvrîmes la cascade la plus puissante d'Europe, les maisons traditionnelles, les baleines et les phoques, un geyser montant à près de dix mètres de haut, les plages de sable noir. Nous prenions beaucoup de photos pour notre famille et Bella, sur certaines, nous posions avec des gens rencontrés au hasard, habitants ou touristes et tous nous crûmes originaires de l'île.

Au bout de deux semaines, nous terminions notre tour du pays et nous décidâmes de passer quelques jour sur une île au nord du pays. La liaison par ferry était sur rendez-vous, l'île était sauvage, envahie par les oiseaux marins, magnifique. Nous dûmes nous résoudre à nous nourrir de phoque, Emmett espérait croiser un ours polaire venant du Groenland, à la dérive sur un iceberg.

La maison était simple, constituée un grand salon et une cuisine au rez de chaussée, une chambre et une salle de bains à l'étage. Et dans le grand lit, pour la première fois, j'ouvris mon cœur à mon mari, sans tabous, sans peur au sujet de ma transformation et de notre vie depuis. Je lui dit pourquoi j'avais changé de comportement avec Bella et en quoi cela m'avait changé.

« Elle m'a montré qu'être humaine n'était pas toujours la meilleure des solutions. » expliquai-je.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Je ne pouvais pas être étonné qu'il soit dubitatif.

« Oui, j'ai fait mon deuil de mon humanité en quelque sorte. »

« Oh bébé... je suis tellement heureux pour toi. »

« Je suis désolée Emmett, toutes ces années, tu as été mon lot de consolation et pourtant tu sais comme je t'aime. »

« Oui... eh ! »

Je reniflai, l'émotion me nouait la gorge mais je ne pouvais pas pleurer.

« Emmett, je t'aime encore plus, je t'aurais aimé si seulement nous nous étions rencontrés avant. J'en suis sûre et j'ai compris enfin pourquoi je devais mourir ce soir-là. »

« Non Rosalie, tu aurais du vivre. Tu ne peux pas non plus nier que... »

« Si ! Emmett je devais mourir pour te sauver et nous réunir. Ma vie humaine n'a été qu'un prélude à notre amour, je t'attendais et je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. J'ai laissé ma rancoeur gâché notre vie. Mais c'est fini, je te le jure. »

« Epouse-moi Rosalie Hale. »

« Oui monsieur Mc Carthy ! »

Il téléphona aussitôt pour réserver le ferry, Jasper nous faxa les documents nécessaires pour notre mariage. Nous allâmes à la ville la plus proche et je trouvais une robe blanche longue à volants, un col de fausse fourrure blanche, des bottines blanches. Emmett fut paradoxalement plus long que moi à choisir sa tenue, il avait opté pour un costume trois pièces mais sa carrure l'empêcha de trouver dans le prêt à porter. Le tailleur avait presque crié quand Emmett exigea que les retouches soient faites en une heure. Quelques billets avaient arrangé les choses et le soir même, dans une petite église luthérienne, je devins Mme Mc Carthy. C'était la dernière fois que je me marierais avec lui. Ce mariage ci était le plus important, le plus authentique et le plus sincère.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme. » annonça le pasteur.

Personne ne nous applaudit, nous étions seuls dans la petite chapelle, ça n'avait pas d'importance, j'étais devenue sa femme, pas par dépit mais parce qu'il était mon âme-soeur.

A notre retour sur la petite île, Emmett me conduisit vers la chambre. Il ôta les épingles de mes cheveux, mon manteau et mes bottes. Ma robe glissa ensuite, trop lentement pour moi, il me torturait comme jamais. Il était toujours si pressé de se perdre en moi, de me prendre et de nous faire jouir. Pour notre ultime nuit de noces, il me déclara vouloir savourer chaque instant. Et il le fit.

* * *

_Voilà, cette histoire est vraiment finie! SNIF! Merci à toutes!_

_L'Islande et son histoire m'ont donné une idée pour un OS (ou une mini fic), donc je vous parlerai plus de ce pays à l'avenir !_


End file.
